After the Storm
by Kornari
Summary: The Earth Kingdom has fallen into the hands of Azula and Zuko...What happens when Zuko starts to realize his mistake and plot against his sister? And when a member of the Dai Li captures Katara...who will save Aang? Set after The Crossroads of Destiny.
1. Rising from the Flames

A/N: Ok, this is a little fic I thought up the night after the season fanale, and it's kind of a continuation of it. So everything that's happened so far in Avatar applies, and I'm going to try as hard as possible to keep things in character and in context...but I'm not perfect ;)

Disclaimers: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender (thought I wish I did :D ), or the characters. I just write about them!

* * *

After the Storm

Chapter One: Rising from the Flames

The red and gold robes that covered his muscular body felt...itchy, and stiff. As his pale fingers moved against the fabric, he remembered how good he'd felt wearing the green robes that were his uniform when he'd worked at the Jasmine Dragon...had it only been two days before?

Zuko sighed, wondering again what was going on within his soul. The fever had left him a few days ago...and yet the strange dreams still haunted him, and he often couldn't find the peace to sleep at night. So much had happened in the last couple of days...his soul was in turmoil about the whole thing. It was this turmoil, burning within him, that kept him up this night, staring at the fireplace across his room in the royal palace of the Earth King.

His liquid golden eyes narrowed in the dim fierlight, concealing the rim of pink around their edges. That slight movement made him grimace in pain, and his hand moved up to his injured eye... his scar burned. Lying back on the luxurious pillow, he drew a single finger around the edge of the mark; from the corner of his eye to his brow, back to his ear, and down across his once handsome cheek back to his eye again. He sighed, letting a small amount of smoke flow from his mouth, and as his lids fell over his eyes, the image of that fateful day came back to him once more...

_Tears fell down the young boy's face; his eyes stared fearfully up at the man before him, begging for forgiveness. But the Fire Lord's face was set in a grim frown, and no mercy showed in his eyes as he looked down upon his son._

_Ozai's hand rose, clenched in a fist, to Zuko's face. "You will pay for your actions, Zuko." His cold voice rang out. The boy's throat clenched in fear, and just as smoke was starting to twist itself around Ozai's fist, young Zuko turned slightly to his right, seeing his sister, uncle, and Zhao out of the corner of his eye. Now he could smell the smoke wafting to his nostrils; the raw heat growing near his cheek. In a last, desperate attempt, Zuko glanced to his family. Zhao's face was set into a sneer, his mouth twisted gruesomely as a flash of fire danced in his eyes. Zuko felt the heat grow, and he saw Iroh turn away, unable to witness the next few seconds of his nephew's life. Zuko's eyes found Azula, and he had just enough time to see the look of triumph on her face before the searing pain hit him. He heard his own shrill scream ringing in his ears, and then the world started to fade to black around him as he fell. The last thing he saw before he passed out was the smile on his father's face...one of pure malice that made even Zuko's fiery blood run cold..._

His eyes opened suddenly; his hair plastered to his forehead. He sat up abruptly, running his fingers through the shaggy black strands. He brushed the cold sweat and bangs from his brow, trying to breath deeply. His scar pulsated with heat, and he lifted a hand to the charred skin.

"The Mark of the Banished Prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever..." he repeated the words to himself.

"Maybe you could be free of it."

Her voice floated back to him, and a small smile tugged at the edges of his mouth. He could still feel the warmth of her fingers on his face...the tingle of his lips as her thumb brushed against them. She'd never noticed the shiver that had gone up his spine as she'd raised the vial of water to try and heal the scar that covered the left side of his face. Back then, he'd thought it was from the thought of finally losing the blemish...but now he knew differently.

It had been the look in her eyes as he'd closed them to her...a look that said she'd truly cared. She'd wanted to help him, and he felt sure that if...circumstances were different, maybe she could have looked at him as a friend...

But then he'd turned around and stabbed her in the back.

* * *

It wasn't safe inside the walls of Ba Sing Se, but Aang needed medicine...badly. Katara's attempts at healing his wound had done little to help it, so now she was turning to the herbalists and healers she'd seen before Zuko and Azula had taken over the once great Earth Kingdom city.

Zuko.

Even his name made her blood boil; and it seemed to her that every time she turned the corner she saw his face...the face of the enemy. By the time she finally reached the herbalist's shop, her heart was threatening to pound through her chest. With a sigh, she tried to relax, and entered the shop.

It was dim and dusty in the small shop. Katara coughed as she bumped into a rug, dislodging a cloud of dust. She waved her hands around in front of her, trying to blow the cloud away as she continued to sputter. When the dust finally settled, Katara opened her eyes...and found herself face to face with a sight that made her heart race again.

The girl's brown eyes glinted in the dim light, flickering with the light of a small fire in her palm.

Katara nearly screamed, but the young woman before her placed a hand over her mouth. "Shh..." she whispered, fear in her voice, "The Dai Li are everywhere."

The woman blew out the tealight candle in her hand, removing the other from Katara's gaping mouth. Gently, the girl took her hand and pulled her through the aisles of potions and herbs before disappearing behind a green tapistry. Curiously, Katara followed into a small room lit by hundreds of scented candles, and sat down silently on a cushion before the girl and another, older woman. The younger one's brown hair, like Katara's, was braided, but it hung in two strands that fell over her shoulders. The older woman's hair was a russet color, bound into a high bun on her head.

"You have come for medicine, have you not?"

The woman's voice jolted Katara out of her thoughts. She nodded. "Yes, for my friend, the Avatar. He was badly injured fighting Princess Azula, and my waterbending hasn't helped the wound much. Please, do you have anything that might help me?"

The young girl smiled. "Yes, I believe we do. Just a moment." She stood, her green robe swishing softly as she moved to the tapistry again.

"By the way, I am Hay Li, and that is my daughter, Jin." the woman stated, a small smile on her thin lips. "You said that the Fire Nation Princess injured your friend?"

"I am Katara." She smiled softly, "Yes...they were fighting in the crystal catacombs of Old Ba Sing Se. Azula took control of the Dai Li...and it was only Aang and myself. We couldn't defeat them...and though he tried his best, Azula hit him with a shot of lightning and nearly killed him..." The tears came back to her beautiful blue eyes again as she remembered...it had only been the day before.

Jin returned with a small bottle of a brown liquid, and a pouch full of a sweet smelling herb. She handed them to Katara as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Thank you."

The other girl smiled. "Anything for the Avatar. He is our only hope of peace now..."

* * *

Yes, I know...it was short. But that's just how it's gonna be so there! Please review and tell me what you think, so I can improve! This is also still a work in progress, so if you've got any ideas I'm happy to hear them!

Kornari.


	2. In the Shadows

A/N: Yay! Chapter 2! The conversation between Iroh and Zuko might seem a bit rushed, but it is because both of them are kinda edgy and nervous around the other one since the "incident"...well, that's all for now! ;D

* * *

Chapter 2: In the Shadows

Zuko had changed back into his worker's robes...peasant's robes. If his father had seen him, he would've been ashamed...but lately, Zuko had cared less about what his father thought of him, and more about what his uncle had thought. The old man may have been a bit eccentric...but Iroh had been the only one who had stood by his side the last three years. When Zuko made a mistake, Uncle had always been there to bail him out...when he had left the old general's company, believing there no reason to travel together anymore, Iroh had secretly followed him. He'd watched out for him...

And then, Zuko had let him down. Iroh had held so much faith in him...faith that he'd choose good, instead of evil...faith that he would join with the Avatar and defeat his father, instead of join Azula and work with the man who had marked him for life. Now, even Zuko himself didn't know why he'd helped Azula. She had never helped him with anything...and his father held nothing but contempt for his firstborn. So why had Zuko disappointed the one man in his life who had actually mattered, only to help the one who could care less whether he existed or not?

Even he didn't understand what had been going through his mind back in Old Ba Sing Se...

But now he knew what he had to do, and as he made his way through the endless halls of the palace, Zuko's golden eyes searched for any sign of his sister. Azula was nowhere to be found as he went down the staircases to the dungeons, where Iroh had been taken. The old firebender was silent as Zuko opened the metal door; he was immersed in his meditation, a small fireball floating over his open palms.

"Uncle?" Zuko's voice was soft, uncertain. Just the thought of his uncle made him remember the look of complete shame on his face back in the catacombs...when he'd saved the Avatar and the waterbending girl.

Iroh's eyes opened, and the flame fizzled out in his hands. He gave his nephew a single, cold look before turning away, his eyes glistening sadly.

"Please, Uncle...I...I'm...Sorry." Zuko stepped up to the bars that separated him from his beloved uncle. He set down the tray in his hands, pressing a button to open the cell door, before picking the tray up again and stepping around the old general. He sat the metal tray down in front of Iroh, a sad frown on his handsome face. "I hope this is ok...I didn't make it this time. I saw you throw the tea out back at the abandoned town..."

He took a step back, uncertain, when his uncle didn't even chuckle. Zuko knew his tea making skills were…sub-standard to say the least, but the old man's lack of emotion was unsettling to the scarred Prince. He tried once more to get a reaction. "It's ginseng...your favorite."

When Iroh made no acknowledgement that Zuko was there, he sighed and started to leave. His hand was inches from the doorknob when that familiar voice came to him again…and Zuko was so relieved to hear it that he was unsure if it was reality, or his mind playing tricks on him.

"Zuko, I never would have imagined you taking Azula's side back there. You said yourself...'Azula always lies'..."

The prince turned around abruptly, eyes searching the old man. His head was held high, despite his position as a prisoner...much like another prisoner he'd had, over a year before...Zuko shook himself, nodding solemnly.

"I know, Uncle…but I'm going to change it."

"It is not that easy. Now that you have given her your trust, it will be that much harder when you betray her…and it will be that much harder to earn my trust and respect back…" Iroh stood, turning to his nephew. "I will give you one more chance, my young nephew." He frowned, but a spark of hope for the misguided prince shined in his eyes. "This time, I know you will make the right choices."

"I'll try." Zuko turned to leave, but then spun back to face Iroh. He threw his arms around the old general for just a moment, and then hurried off…leaving his uncle with a small smile on his old lips.

* * *

Katara slid down another side alley, clutching the package of medicine to her chest. Jin's words rang in her ears…"_Our only hope of peace now…_"

The young woman and her mother had been all too kind to her…Jin had made her a cup of tea to help her nerves…but it hadn't helped much when she found out where Jin had learned how to make such good tea.

"_I learned from my friend Li's uncle, Mushi." Jin had told her. "They just opened a new tea shop, the Jasmine Dragon, and Mushi asked me to…"_

"_Wait." Katara had interrupted. "The Jasmine Dragon?"_

_Jin had nodded, oblivious to the growing dread in her companion as she went on. "Yes, Mushi is a very generous and kind man, if a bit eccentric…but Li is different. He's much more closed and quiet…I imagine something traumatic happened to him when he was younger that makes him act so troubled. He's really quite nice once you crack his shell, and he's handsome, even with the scar…"_

"_Scar!" Katara had jumped at that, nearly upsetting her teacup. That single word had set it in stone. Everything the girl had told her had been triggering memories of the angsty Prince and his uncle…but it was that one statement that had triggered the worst of them all…the frenzied look in the boy's liquid gold eyes as he'd attacked…and then the look of final triumph as the young waterbender had been brought to her knees, her best friend mortally wounded in her arms…_

_The dazed look in Jin's eyes had faded when the other girl had, and Katara hastily made up an excuse to leave. "Thank you for the medicine, and the tea, but I really must get back to Aang." And with that, she'd almost ran from the store, leaving a confused Jin behind_.

"Once you crack his shell…" Katara grumbled to herself as she turned a corner in the dark alley, "There's nothing more under that than a heartless, self-centered…"

She stopped with a grunt as she ran into someone, and as she regained her breath, the smell of alcohol wafted to her sensitive nostrils. The huge man looked down at her, a drunken smile on his ugly face.

"Hello there, young lady." His words slurred; his eyes glazed over. "What'cha doin' out here so late?"

Katara mumbled something about shopping, and tried to push past the wasted man's wide girth. Unfortunately, the narrow alley left her little room to work with, and she found herself trapped.

"Why don't'cha let me walk you home?" he told her, reaching for her arm. The smell of his breath nearly made her throw up, but she held it down. "And then you can make me some…"

He stopped abruptly as a thin rope of water lashed across his face, leaving a deep red welt. He growled, stepping closer as Katara moved her hands to prepare for another attack. "A feisty one, eh? All the better for…"

He never finished the remark, because a stone hand flew from the shadows near Katara's shoulder and clapped itself over his mouth. The force was so much that it toppled the drunken man, leaving him groaning on the cold, wet ground. Katara turned to thank her savior, but another hand reached out to her, swiftly moving to cover her mouth as the figure moved from the shadows.

"Don't try to run." His voice was monotonous, and almost soothing to the terrified girl. He moved to her side, sweeping his hand in front of her eyes to remove the stone glove from her mouth. Her eyes followed the movement, and she didn't notice the man's other hand move swiftly to the base of her neck. The blow left her reeling, and in the few seconds it took to recover, he hit a few more pressure points. Katara fell, incapacitated, into his arms. Her eyes fluttered shut, and he grinned as he hoisted her into his arms, starting off through the mist that was starting to fall from the cloudy skies above the city.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know...every GOOD Zutara fanfic has Katara getting attacked by a drunk man and then saved by Zuko...but this time, she was saved by a Dai Li member and captured again! But that doesn't mean my fic won't be as good...it just means the Dai Li guy got to her first! ;D


	3. Captured and Chained

A/N: Ok, I must say that this chapter is on of my favorites so far (even though there's only 4 ;). It definitely turns up the heat between Katara and Zuko (though not the smexy kind yet, sorry! ;D) 

And if you haven't already done so, you HAVE to read the fic that this chapter is titled after, Captured and Chained by FlamesofhisHeart (You can find a link in my favorite stories). I must say it is one of the best Zutara fanfics I've read so far, and it is totally original. I COMMAND YOU TO READ IT!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender or its characters...it's quite depressing really :(

* * *

Chapter 3: Captured and Chained

Word traveled fast, apparently, because just as Zuko left his room again, newly changed into his royal robes, a member of the Dai Li appeared behind him.

"Sir, the Princess requests your presence in the throne room." He said, making Zuko jump slightly. The agents appeared without warning, like ghosts…you never knew where they'd pop up. The Prince turned to the green clad man, frowning.

"What for?"

"One of our members has captured a friend of the Avatar." He said bluntly before disappearing just as quickly as he'd come. Zuko nodded as he started towards the throne room, a plan slowly forming in his head.

_A friend of the Avatar…_, the thought to himself. If he could possibly befriend this prisoner…maybe it would help "fix" what had happened in the caverns…it would be tough, especially after all the trouble he had caused them in the past year...

But he couldn't dwell on it any longer, because the door to the throne room was before him. He put on a sneer, trying to play the part of a ruthless, Fire Nation Prince, and stepped into the room behind the ornate throne that had once belonged to the Earth King.

"Ah, Zuzu, you've arrived." Azula teased, and Zuko resisted the urge to snarl at her. Silently, he stepped up beside of her, pasting a fake smile on his handsome features.

"Yes, 'Zula." He grinned, giving her his own pet name. "I hear we've caught a friend of the Avatar."

Azula frowned slightly at the nickname, but her smirk came back when he mentioned the prisoner. "Yes…bring her in!" She called to the two guards.

_She?_, Zuko let his sneer slip for a moment. _This might make things much…_

"_Let me go!_"

The shrill cry that rang through the room sent a chill down his spine. He'd thought…he'd assumed, that they'd caught the Earthbender girl…the blind one. But as they pulled the struggling, blue-clad young woman in, Zuko knew that his plans had just become that much harder…he had his work cut out for him now.

As the girl's vivid, sapphire eyes turned to look at him, a fire flashed within them…a fire that showed her hatred of the siblings before her…a fire that showed her courage and fighting spirit…her unbreakable will that would be his obstacle if he wanted her to trust him…

A fire that was not of her people…but of his…

­­­­­­­­

Hard as she tried, Katara couldn't break from the brawny guard's grasp. And even if she had, she never would've gotten past the Princess' keen eye. But it was not the girl that her eyes locked onto first…it was the young man next to her that held her gaze. Zuko's golden orbs bore into her own blue ones…

It was like he was trying to tell her something…and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't tear her eyes from his. She didn't want to hear his explanations, his apologies…she didn't want to even hear his voice. He'd already caused her enough pain…but the intensity of his gaze hypnotized her until Azula's voice broke the spell.

"The waterbender…how convenient. Tell me, peasant…did the Avatar survive my little shock?"

Katara was unsure of how to answer. If she told them that Aang was alive, they might try to force the location of their camp from her. On the other hand, if she said he was dead, maybe it would take them by surprise once Aang was healed…If she was ever able to get the medicine to him…

_The medicine!_

She'd dropped it back in the alley when she'd tried to fight off the drunken man…but she hadn't had it when she'd awoken from the attack by the Dai Li officer.

"She had this when I captured her, your highness." The officer stepped up beside of Katara and the guard, holding a small brown package. Slowly, he approached the throne and knelt before Azula and Zuko, holding the item out to her.

Azula took it from him, opening it to find out the nature of the contents inside. "Herbs and potions…_healing_ herbs and potions…" She sneered. "The Avatar must be alive."

"Where are the others?"

Zuko spoke for the first time, his voice amplified by the huge room. Katara turned her eyes back to him once more, tears rolling down her cheeks in her rage.

"I'll _never_ tell _you_!" Her fierce tone was magnified by the chamber's size. "Not after what you did! _I thought you'd changed!_"

"I _have_ changed." Zuko replied bluntly, unable to meet her eyes.

"NO! You're still the same selfish, pig-headed, heartless man you've always been!"

"You don't understand…"

"How can I when you won't let me!"

"ENOUGH!"

Azula stood, eyes flashing furiously. "Take her to the dungeons with Iroh. Give the old man some company." The guard nodded, escorting a stunned and hurt Katara from the throne room. She looked over her shoulder one last time, glaring at Zuko. The last thing she saw before the huge doors closed behind her was the look in his liquid golden eyes.

_I _want_ you to understand…

* * *

A/N: I LOVE THAT ENDING!!!!! And I will warn you now...__remember that line_!!! It _will_ show up often enough in later chapters! (not to mention a few other thing...I love foreshadowing! ;D)

You have no idea how much I wanted to nickname Azula "Lulu". I mean, it's just funny! But I didn't figure it'd fit right...plus it doesn't seem like a nickname Zuko would think up...oh well ;)

And I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed my story so far. I really appreciate every comment, criticism, and idea that you throw at me, because it helps me to improve my writing for all of you:D I'll get the fourth chapter up soon (since they're so short...but that's just how I work!) Please throw any ideas, critiques...anything you can think of at me so I can improve. I'm still working on this, so any suggestions on certain situations you'd like me to put in or anything like that are welcome!

Kori


	4. The Truth Revealed

A/N: Remember that line I said you should remember from the last chapter??? Well, now's the time to REMEMBER! Zuzu's part in this chapter is quite short, while Katara's is long...but I don't care because it all fits in fine with the storyline so far!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Truth Revealed

Zuko turned to leave as soon as the waterbender had left, but a hand clasped onto his shoulder, stopping him.

"Zuko…what was _that_?"

Azula's voice was soft in his ear, but he noticed the hiss of accusation behind it…she suspected something.

"Nothing." He tried to pull away from her, but her long nails dug into his skin, making him wince. Her strong hand turned him around to face her, eyes searching his face.

"Oh, I think it was…" she hissed, "Zuzu, what happened between you and the girl back in the catacombs? I know that you had about…oh, two hours down there alone with her before I came.."

"Nothing!" Zuko ripped his arm from her grasp. "Ever since I've known that insolent peasant she has been nothing but a thorn in my side." He snarled, turning back to the door. "I am surprised we didn't kill each other back there…"

"Why didn't you?"

"What!?" Zuko turned to his sister again, anger in his eyes.

"Why didn't you kill her?" Azula snapped her fingers, summoning a small blue flame that she bounced on her open palm. "She was defenseless…but you had fire. You could've easily taken her out."

"I…I don't know, Azula." Zuko growled. "I was a different man then." He spun around to leave once more.

"Yes, I suppose so. Fine, you may go."

Zuko's pale fingers stopped just inches from the doorknob. "Since when have I needed your permission to leave?"

"Since _I_ am the ruler of Ba Sing Se, and since _I_ control the Dai Li, brother. Now, good day."

Zuko grumbled something to himself before finally letting himself out of the room. But as he made his way back to his own room, he found himself instead headed back towards the dungeons. Dispite the myriad thoughts running around in his head, he could only think of one thing at that moment.

_I _want_ you to understand…_

_

* * *

_

Katara was shoved, none too gently, into the cell. She winced in pain as he knee scraped the rough metal floor, and she nearly fell as she tried to stand again. But instead of hitting the cold metal, she fell into the arms of a portly old man, his warm hands helping her up.

"Iroh?" Katara asked, glancing up.

"Yes, young waterbender." He smiled down at her, helping her limp over to a small bench against the cell wall. She smiled gratefully as he lifted her dress to the knee, tenderly examining the slowly bleeding scrape. With quick, gentle hands, he pulled a strip of cloth from his robes and wrapped it around the wound.

"It is too bad you don't have any water." He sighed. "The scrape will be much slower to heal naturally, and I quite enjoy watching you work your magic."

Katara grinned, giggling slightly at the old man's kind smile. "Yes, it would be much easier. But that pig headed, sorry, nephew of yours would never give me any, even just to heal myself. He'd think I was trying to escape."

"Yes, Zuko is much different lately." Iroh agreed, noticing Katara's cringe at his nephew's name. "But he is sick..."

At this, Katara's vivid blue eyes widened. "Sick? He doesn't seem sick…"

"Yes, those symptoms left him a few days ago." Iroh scratched his bearded chin. "But yes, he is sick. After he let the Avatar's bison go at Lake Laogai…"

"Wait." Katara interrupted, "_Zuko_ let Appa go?"

"Yes, after a little persuasion on my part. And when he committed an act that was so much against his image of himself, his body and mind fell into a state of turmoil. For days, he had a raging fever and dreams that left him in a cold sweat. Then, just three days ago, he came out of it. He was a hopeful, smiling young man…but then Azula came into the picture. I think that the thought of his father finally accepting him was what sent my nephew over the edge…unfortunately, he did not realize that his family had been with him all along…" Iroh gazed intensely at the young water tribe woman, but Katara was too lost in her thoughts to take his hint.

"His father…I've heard that the Fire Lord was the one who gave Zuko his scar."

"You heard right, miss Katara." Iroh sighed. "My brother never has thought much of his son, though Azula is another story. When they were young, Zuko was a fairly kind boy…" Katara scoffed at this, but Iroh chuckled slightly. Yes, I know it may be hard to believe now, but he was. It was his kindness that won him that scar…"

Katara started to speak, to ask how Zuko had gotten the deep red mark across his eye, but Iroh shook his head. "I will get to that in a moment. But yes, Zuko was a caring young boy and, though older, his younger sister always overshadowed him. She was a firebending prodigy, and where Zuko had trouble learning basic stances, Azula was mastering more advanced techniques in only a few lessons. And when Zuko lost his mother, he seemed to be the only one who cared. Azula had always been her father's pet, but Zuko had been very close to Ursa."

"I know how he feels…" Katara trailed off, her fingers reaching up to the deep cobalt band around her neck. She touched the cold, silvery stone gently as she spoke. "That was what he said back in the cave…'that's something we have in common…'"

Iroh nodded solemnly, noticing the brief moment when Katara's lips had twitched into a smile before she frowned again. "So how _did_ Zuko get his scar?"

"Well, he finally convinced me to let him accompany myself into the War Chamber. One of the generals proposed sending a new battalion against and Earth Kingdom Army, while bringing another, experienced army in from behind."

"But the new recruits would be killed…"

"Those were Zuko's thoughts as well. He spoke out against it, forgetting his promise to me that he'd keep quiet. He believed that those men, who loved their nation, shouldn't be used as bait and killed off for no reason…and for this belief, he was challenged to an Agni Kai, a firebenders' duel. Zuko accepted, thinking he would fight the old general whom he'd spoken against…"

"But it wasn't…was it?"

"No. For speaking out against the plans made in his father's War Chamber, it was Ozai himself whom Zuko had angered. He pleaded for mercy, and he wouldn't fight his own father, but Fire Lord Ozai would hear none of it. He burned that scar into Zuko's flesh for showing 'shameful weakness', saying that he would learn respect…and suffering would be his teacher. Soon afterward, Zuko was banished from the Fire Nation. Zuko's only hope of returning home, of restoring his honor and right to the throne…"

"Was to capture Aang…" Katara finished in an awed voice. "I never knew…"

"Very few do, outside of the Fire Nation." Iroh sat down beside of her, placing a hand on her knee. "Zuko hasn't told many of his past…and he trusts few. I believe, actually, that you are the first he's ever told…when he and the pirates captured you, and when you were both trapped in the catacombs."

"I wonder why he told _me_… of all people. I was his enemy…a friend of the Avatar…"

"Only my nephew knows for sure. I suggest you ask him yourself."

* * *

A/N: ooh! Suspense! In case you haven't noticed yet, the parts kid of overlap eachother...so Iroh's last comment there falls into place somewhere in the middle of Zuko's part in the next chapter (whenever I get it up!).

I'll hint now at a possible new pairing for this fic...(OMG! Another pairing in a ZUTARA fanfic! It's the apocalypse!) It's not one of the usual pairings, I'll tell you that...In fact, I don't think anyone's thought of this one yet. If you can guess it, I'll give you a prize of some kind...maybe a pic for your fic (he he, that rhymes) or a requested vid? Well, good luck and hope you enjoyed it!

Kori


	5. Secrets in the Dark

A/N: And now it's time to reveal my new pairing...ZU LEE! Yes, Zuko and Ty Lee ;D...this pairing is just to help the story along, because Ty Lee's so gullible and Zuko (though he doesn't want to ;D) realizes he can use that to his advantage. It'll also cause some conflict later between Ty Lee and Mai...but that'll come in time. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the characters...cries

* * *

Chapter 5: Secrets in the Dark

Zuko couldn't settle his mind as he headed once more for the dank, dirty cells of the dungeons. Unfortunately, his progress and train of thought were impeded by the amount of activity around the palace. The maidservants were running from room to room, gossiping about the new prisoner and a supposed relationship between her and the Prince…and about a festival that Azula had proclaimed would be held in three days' time to celebrate her rise to power.

He snorted at both of these. Azula would've failed without his help, and it would be a celebration for the Avatar's victory instead of hers…and as for his "relationship" with the waterbending peasant…

Well, Zuko preferred to just shove that prospect from his mind.

But it became increasingly harder to slip past the tittering maids and the guards without dubious looks. When he finally made it to the staircase that lead to the dungeons, he found himself unable to pass the huge guards stationed there.

"By order of Lady Azula, no one shall see the prisoners without her signed permission or escort."

Zuko nearly gave the guard a scar to match his own, to say the least. But he decided not to burn the man to a crisp…yet, as it might arouse more skepticism from those at the palace.

And not just the servants' suspicion, either. If Azula had even the slightest hint that he might be plotting against her…To put it lightly, he'd be as good as dead.

So Zuko wandered back towards his room again, snapping at any of the maids who dared to glance his way. He was just getting to the hallway where his quarters were located, grumbling to himself about Azula's mistrust and the gossip of the maids, when he felt something collide with the back of his head. He fell to the floor with a thud as the young woman rushed to his side.

"Oh, sorry Zuko. I was just practicing my acrobatics."

Zuko rubbed the spot where Ty Lee's foot had hit him, scowling. He nearly snapped at the energetic girl…but then his mind set to work and he stood up with her help.

"It's fine." He said bluntly, brushing the dirt from his robes. "I was just heading down to see the prisoners. Do you mind accompanying me?" He held his arm out to her, a small smile on his handsome face.

Ty Lee cocked her head slightly, wondering for a moment why Zuko was offering her his arm and asking her to join him…usually the sulky Prince kept to himself and rarely even socialized with Azula. But, happy-go-lucky as she was, Ty Lee grinned back at him and linked her arm in his as he lead her down the hall.

This time, the guards were slightly more willing to let him by. "Miss Ty Lee wishes to see the prisoners." Zuko told them, and though the one who had given him trouble before was apprehensive, he allowed them into the staircase and followed closely. As the other guard closed the door behind them, plunging them into darkness, Zuko lit a fire over his open palm to guide them down the narrow stairs. At the bottom, he extinguished the flame as the light of torches flickered across his visage.

Ty Lee left his arm then, moving over to the cell where Iroh and the waterbender were being held. The guard pulled a ring of keys from his belt, opening the door of the cell for her and shutting it again once she and Zuko had entered.

As his liquid gold eyes fell upon the couple huddled upon the small bench, he cringed. Iroh's eyes were soft and kind, as usual, but the girl's gaze was harder than the stone the Dai Li gloved their hands in, and more fierce than the fire that he himself controlled.

Ty Lee bounced over to them, kneeling before the old general and the peasant. Iroh bowed his head to her, but Katara merely gave her a look of indifference.

"Hi General Iroh, sir. It's good to see you again."

"The pleasure is all mine, my dear." He chuckled. "I believe you've met my friend Katara here before?"

_Katara_? Zuko wondered silently from near the door. _So _that_ was the waterbender's name._

"Yeah, we fought her back on the road to the city." Ty Lee grinned amiably at the dark skinned girl. "You were that one boy's sister, right?"

Katara nodded, unsure whether to make conversation with her own enemy or not.

"Yeah...he's kinda cute. Is he ok?" Ty Lee's voice drifted off. "I danced with him, you know..."

Zuko watched as the acrobat made pleasant conversation with his uncle from across the cell. He leaned casually against the wall, turning his face away from the three as they continued to chat. The entire time they were talking, though, he could feel someone's gaze on him. He tried to ignore the feeling, but the cold feeling of being watched that was running along his spine, coupled with the heat rising in his face, made him quite uncomfortable.

And after a few more minutes of that odd sensation, Zuko found he couldn't take it anymore. He turned abruptly around, banging his shoulder on the cold wall in the process. Brushing the pain away, he glared back at the waterbender's icy cold eyes. Her face flushed slightly as he noticed her staring, but her gaze never wavered.

_What? _Zuko mouthed to her, scowling. She mouthed something back, but he couldn't understand what it was. He raised his one eyebrow, but she turned away from him. Rolling his eyes, the turned away again and waited until Ty Lee finally stood up and bowed to Iroh.

"It was a pleasure speaking with you again, miss Ty Lee." He grinned, standing to bow back. She smiled at him, and he gently nudged Katara, who had joined into the conversation after snubbing Zuko. She stood slowly, gingerly, and her bow was awkward as she forced a smile onto her dark features. "Yes, I quite enjoyed our conversation."

Ty Lee laughed, bouncing back to Zuko's side. She led him out of the cell after banging on the door for the guard to let them out, and Zuko turned to try and get one last look at his uncle...and the waterbender.

"I'll come back..." He whispered, and Iroh nodded. He tried to give the girl a sympathetic look, but only succeeded in returning the glare she gave him. His face softened for a moment, but then Ty Lee drug him from the cell.

And as the guard shut the door behind him, Zuko swore he could hear a faint sobbing sound from behind him. He paused to listen, just past the door, and heard the girl say something to his uncle.

"I know...it hurts." Iroh replied to the girl's unheard comment. "The pain of betrayal is one of the most agonizing things to go through..."

Zuko heard a sharp intake of breath before the waterbender's next comment. "I...I thought he'd changed...He was...almost caring...back in the cave..." she told the old general in between sobs.

"Yes...I thought he had too..."

Zuko couldn't take it anymore, and finally followed after Ty Lee up the stairs. She took his arm again as they reached the top, and he escorted her back to her room with no more than a "Thank You." as he left her at the door. She grinned, but it faded as he turned and strode quickly down the hallway to his own room.

"Poor guy..." she sighed, entering her room at the same time as he closed the door to his.

Zuko flopped onto the huge, luxurious bed with angry tears welling in his eyes. "What have I _done_?" He whispered to himself. "I've lost Uncle's trust...and there's no hope of ever earning Katara's..."

He sat upright, realizing that he'd actually used the peasant's name. "What's happening to me?" He clutched his aching head, falling back to the pillow. For the next hour, he tried helplessly to think of excuses for his latest actions...and only succeeded in putting himself into a troubled sleep.

Katara watched him leave with a hard look on her face...but even though he returned it, she saw the slight yield in his glare before he was pulled from the cell. It was the plea that had flitted across his golden eyes before they'd disappeared that had sent her into tears...

"_Why does he do this to me_?" She whispered to herself, unknowing that Iroh had knelt beside of her. His words comforted her slightly, and as he spoke to calm her down, she saw a dark shadow flicker across the wall...

Zuko had heard her break down...but he'd stayed behind the others...

Katara followed Iroh's guiding arms back to the bench, limping slightly, as her thoughts swirled around in her head. She was angry with herself for letting Zuko get to her...and yet there was hope in her heart because he'd stayed. Things had been so hectic the last few days...she didn't know what to think anymore. Raising a dark hand to her forehead, she groaned as the pressure of her disorganized thoughts pushed on her skull.

"You should lie down, miss Katara." Iroh said, taking off his outer robe and folding it into a pillow for her. "I feel that you might be going through the same turmoil that Zuko is in... It won't be pleasant, but I find that sleep and a bit of tea help."

She felt the cold sweat break out on her forehead, letting him push her gently down to lie on the bench. "Thank you." she smiled weakly up at him.

"It is my pleasure." the old general took his cloak from the corner of the cell and draped it over her. "After all, I feel you might be the one who will help Zuko find his true place."

"Why...me?" Katara asked, her dark lids struggling to stay up. Iroh just smiled knowingly down at her, and Katara found that she couldn't keep awake any longer. The stress of the last few days was finally getting to her...and her body just shut down as she fell into a deep sleep...

_She found herself back at the South Pole...a young girl of ten. She shivered violently as a blast of wind hit her, and hurried into the nearest hut._

_Inside it was warm...very warm. She smiled gratefully as she snuggled up near the fire, pulling her thick clothes about her for more warmth. The young woman who sat across from her grinned, standing to close the flap of the hut behind her. "Katara, haven't you learned that it only stays warm in here if you shut the door behind you?" She scolded, but with a smile on her face. Katara laughed, curling up into a ball as the woman's dark, slender fingers tickled her belly._

_"Yes, mama." She sighed, leaning back into her mother's arms. They sat contentedly in front of the fire, smiling as the flickering flames lulled her to sleep..._

_Katara awoke to find herself still in her mother's arms...but now she was a young woman of fourteen. She sat up slowly, stretching briefly before exiting the hut and breathing in the chilly arctic wind. She laughed as the younger children of the tribe chased Sokka around with toy boomerangs and spears, knocking him on the head whenever he tripped and fell into the powdery snow. She bent a sphere of water, throwing it towards Sokka where it exploded over him and the young boy who'd just jumped onto his back. The little boy laughed, but Sokka just grumbled. He got up, walking towards Katara to yell at her for playing with "magic water", when a huge fireball flew from above and landed between the two siblings._

_Somehow, Katara found herself only ten again as she rushed through the line of tents, calling out for her mother. She dove through the flap of her hut, glancing frantically for a sign of her, when he nearly tripped over the young woman sleeping in front of the fire..._

_"Katara! Katara!" She cried...Why was she calling her own name? The young woman sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes..._

_And Katara found herself looking into her own eyes...eyes that showed the same fear she'd seen in her mother's when she was young._

_Her older self stood up, kicking a clod of snow over the fire behind her as she bent the water from the satchel at her side. The younger Katara whipped around, backing into the young woman behind her as the soldier approached. The 14-year old Katara pushed the young girl out of her way, glaring at the Fire Nation soldier who stood in the doorway to her hut. _

"_What do you want? If you're looking for a fight, the men aren't here." She snarled at the man. "They all left to fight in the war two months ago."_

"_I'm not looking for them." The soldier replied in a raspy voice…it seemed so familiar… "I'm looking for the Avatar." The younger girl gasped, watching as the man removed the bone plate from his helmet to reveal his face._

_The scar…those eyes…_

"_I know you're friends with him. Where is he?" His golden eyes bore down on the little girl, their cold gaze making her breath catch in her throat._

"_He's not here! Now leave!" The waterbender sent a threatening water whip his way, but he smacked it away. In just an instant, he'd tossed the young woman to the side and taken the little girl into his arms, holding a dagger to her throat. Too afraid to move, Katara just dangled there, helpless._

_But when the young woman stood up again, it wasn't her anymore. The same cold fierceness haunted the woman's gaze…but Katara was no longer looking at herself. Now, it was her own mother that stood before her, pulling a thin stream of water from the snow at her feet._

"_Tell me where they are, or the girl dies."_

_Katara was able to turn her head around to look at her captor, but it was no longer the young man who'd assaulted her older self. It was an older man…his cold brown eyes watching the waterbender's every move. Katara tried to scream, but he pressed the blade hard against her throat. She winced as the dagger sliced a small cut into her tender flesh…a single drop of blood rolled down her neck…_

_With an unearthly scream, the woman leapt at the soldier, her pale blue eyes flashing with hatred. In his surprise, the man dropped Katara and she rolled out of the way of the fighting two. With a quick succession of hits, the waterbender forced the Fire Nation solder from the tent. Katara peeked out from under the flap, watching as the two fighters changed again. One moment, she was watching her mother fight an ordinary soldier dressed in Fire Nation red…the next, she watched herself fighting a handsome, though scarred young firebender…_

_And right before her eyes, she saw a whirl of blue as the woman fighter fell backward. Screaming, Katara rushed forward to see her mother lying on the snow. Her breath was weak as she ran a hand across her breast, pressing on the wound the man had left there. Katara's tears fell onto her mother's face and neck, watching as she used the last of her strength to remove the beautiful carved necklace from about her nape and place it on her daughter's._

"_Take care of this for me." She said, placing a cold hand on Katara's cheek. "Promise me that no matter what happens, never forget who you are." Katara nodded solemnly, catching her mother's hand as it fell, lifeless, from her cheek. Her tears came faster now, placing a salty taste on her chapped lips._

_A dark shadow cast itself over her. She turned with a flourish, a deep hatred running through her veins…but instead of the man who her mother had been fighting, she saw the other man…_

_And his cold golden eyes looked down on her in contempt, a slight sneer on his thin lips. "Goodnight, Katara…" His raspy voice rang out before a blast of fire was sent her way, blinding her vision…_

"Zuko!"

Katara sat bolt upright on the metal floor of the cell, a cold sweat drenching her face and neck. A few strands of hair had come loose from her bun, and they now clinged to her forehead, wet from the perspiration there. Iroh sat beside of her, his mouth a thin line of worry as he stood up and placed a warm hand to her forehead. He frowned as he pulled it away again. "Are you cold?" He asked her, concerned.

Katara shook her head. "No…I always feel cold unless the weather is extremely hot. It's from living at the South Pole for most of my life."

Iroh nodded, handing her a small teacup. "I had one of the guards bring this down for you. I think he felt bad that you were sick." He smiled as she drank the hot tea, sighing contentedly.

"Thank you." She said when she'd finished the cup. "That made me feel much better." The old man smiled knowingly, taking the teacup from her and setting it on the floor.

"You were writhing about violently in your sleep, so I moved you to the floor for your safety. You kept muttering something about your mother…and then you screamed Zuko's name."

Katara's sapphire eyes widened, wondering just how much he'd heard...and how much he wasn't telling her about her unconscious mutterings. She was about to ask when he spoke again.

"I think it is time you tell me what transpired between you and my nephew during your time together in Old Ba Sing Se, miss Katara."

* * *

A/N: I must say, this is my longest chapter yet. Again, there was more to Katara's part than Zuko's...but that's just how the story plays out. I want to know if my little budding relationship between Ty Lee and Zuko was too forced...so please send me a review!

Kori


	6. Dreams of Escape

A/N: This chapter took me awhile, just because the dialogue and action seemed a bit rushed. Also, both Zuko & Katara's parts are exteremely short in this chapter because now things are starting to merge together...you'll see what I mean at the end. After this, everything'll be from the same point of view, unless there's a specific part for either Zuko or Katara...and I might do a little section for the rest of the Gaang in an upcoming chapter just to show what's going on with them... If you ever have any suggestions for this, I can always use them. It's still a work in progress, so every idea is considered! ;D

Note: I changed the rating for possible upcoming chapters...I had to wash Zuzu's mouth out with soap for the next one (lol). :D

* * *

Chapter 6: Dreams of Escape

Zuko awoke in the same cold sweat that his nightmares always left him in. For the last few hours, images of his mother leaving him had plagued his mind…but that was a usual occurrence these days.

It was the dream about the waterbender that had stressed him out so much.

Now that he was awake, he could remember little about it. He'd been fighting her…but then he'd been watching as if from another body as an older soldier had fought a woman who seemed vaguely familiar…

And now that he could think it over, he realized just _why_ it'd seemed like he'd met the water tribe woman before. She had the same eyes…the same fierce confidence that the waterbender, Katara, had always shown him when they'd fought.

But he'd also seen another girl…a young girl that had watched fearfully during the entire fight. He never even noticed until he saw the Fire Nation soldier strike down the young woman. The water whip she'd sent towards him had fallen from the air as she fell, and the little girl he'd only vaguely noticed had rushed to her side. He'd found himself once again in his own body, watching the woman put something around the girl's neck. Then her words drifted to him…but they were not in the same voice the dying waterbender had used before…

It had beenhis _mother_'s voice…his _mother_'s words…

But as the little girl had fallen over her mother's dead body, tears staining her dark cheeks, an unknown force had made him walk to stand over her. Her deep sapphire eyes had turned to him, full of hatred…and she'd changed from a ten-year-old girl into a young woman…

The little girl had been Katara…and the woman who had been killed must've been her mother…

And as he looked down on her, he heard his own voice ring out, unbidden, from his mouth.

"_Goodnight, Katara_…" And then a flash of fire and he'd awoken…

Something was wrong…why was he seeing parts of the girl's past? Why was this happening to _him_?

And suddenly another thought came to him.

"_What if _she_'s seeing _my_ past?_"

* * *

Katara sighed, and launched herself into the story. She started with how she'd gone for tea at Iroh's new tea shop and discovered their presence…then how she'd found out that Suki wasn't really Suki at all, but Azula. She continued to tell Iroh about her and Zuko's conversation in the catacombs…though leaving out a few things. What she'd felt back there…when she'd thought Zuko was going to be there by her side at the next fight, when she thought he'd changed, was something she wanted to keep to herself. She finished with her offer to try and heal Zuko's scar before Iroh and Aang had burst in to save them.

"Interesting…" Iroh mumbled after she finished, pulling on his beard thoughtfully. He stood from his spot next to her, pacing slowly across the cell and then back.

"What?" Katara asked, shivering slightly as a draft whistled through the underground prison.

"Katara, do you realize the extent of what my nephew revealed to you…and only you?" He sighed, seeing the confused look in the waterbender's eyes. "Zuko has never told a soul of his mother's disappearance, or how it has affected him…until now."

Katara gasped, her hand flying to her throat. Her fingers groped for the familiar, cold touch of her necklace beneath her skin…but where the smooth silk band should have been there was only smooth brown skin…

"My necklace!" Katara exclaimed, forgetting about Zuko for a moment. Frantically, she searched the ragged blanket that the guard had provided them. Her mother's necklace was nowhere to be found…She sighed heavily, dropping to the bench once more as tears came to her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Iroh frowned, pausing a moment as he glanced her way, an almost contrite look on his old face. "I know it was important to you…"

"It's all right…" Katara told him in a monotonous voice. "I've lost it before…and somehow it's always made its way back to me…" She neglected to mention that every time she'd lost it, Zuko had been the one who'd had it…

"If you're sure." Iroh replied, sitting next to her. "But anyway, I believe that Zuko felt a…connection of sorts, with you. He'd never say it, but his mother's fate has haunted him ever since she left. No one knows where Ursa is…or if she is even alive…and I feel that Zuko blames himself for her disappearance."

"How sad…I wish I could have helped him…"

She stood up, walking across the cell to look out of the grill on the door. The guard had fallen asleep at his post, snoring softly across the hall…unfortunately, she had no way to escape. _And even if I _did_ manage to escape, I don't think I'd have made it past Azula…_ Katara told herself sadly. Slowly, she returned to sit next to Iroh, her head in her hands.

"It's just so confusing right now…I don't know what to do…" She whispered to herself. _I don't know whether I should trust him or not…_

Outside, the guard suddenly ceased his snoring with a soft gasp. A thump sounded a few seconds later, and Katara heard someone at the door, fumbling with the keys. Iroh stood up, moving swiftly and silently to see who was disturbing them in the middle of the night. Katara looked up, just missing the surprise on his face.

"Who is it?" She whispered, and a slight grin flickered across his lips.

"An old friend…though one I hoped had gone for good until now…"

Katara didn't have time to question him, because the door was opening to reveal a black-clad person wearing a blue mask…

* * *

Zuko had made up his mind then and there that it was time to end his little charade. He'd slipped into costume, sneaking through the silent halls of the palace to the dungeons. Luckily, it was time for the guards to be changed and he only had to wait a few minutes before they left to find their replacements (whom Zuko had already tied up in a broom closet on the second floor). He quickly ran into the staircase, easily taking out the sleeping man at the foot of them and taking the keys to the cells.

As he fumbled with the lock, he'd seen someone come to the door. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his uncle's eyes widen in surprise. Grinning behind the mask, Zuko waited for him to answer the girl before opening the door silently and slipping into the cell.

He heard her gasp slightly, rising to her feet and automatically positioning her self into a fighting stance. Iroh placed a hand on her shoulder, easing her fear. Slowly she approached him, eyes boring into the two holes where Zuko was staring back from behind the mask…

_Why do you look at me like that?_ He asked himself, frowning. _I'm here to help you._

A voice inside his head…one that sounded suspiciously like Uncle, responded._ It's because she's been hurt recently, remember? After all, it was you who did it._

Zuko shook his head, startling her. She jumped back a step, glancing to Iroh. "He's here to help us, Katara." The general told her, and her suspicious glance returned.

"If he's going to help us, " She stated simply, "I want to know who it is behind that mask."

Zuko jerked back slightly, knowing that her proposition could get them all killed…but the haughty look that flashed across her face at him flinching was all he needed to bring his pride, and his attitude, back.

Quickly, before he lost the nerve, he untied the mask from behind his head and lowered it. He heard her gasp, and saw her mouth open to scream at him as he raised his eyes to hers. His eyes flashed warningly, but when she started to yell, he swiftly placed a gloved hand over her lips.

"_Shh…_" He hissed in her ear. "Do you want to get out of here or not?"

Katara's eyes widened…then she bit him.

Cursing softly, Zuko grabbed his hand and heated it with his firebending to ease the pain. She grinned defiantly, but he snarled at her.

"Listen, if you want to stay in this cold, uncomfortable cell, fine by me." He whispered menacingly. "But I'm taking my uncle and we're leaving."

For a moment, she was puzzled…Why was he offering to save her too?

_He's sorry…_ She realized, watching as his golden eyes softened as he looked at her. She suddenly felt her heart flutter in her chest. _He's got beautiful eyes…_

_Stop it Katara! He's the enemy! Don't forget what he did to you…_

_But he's trying to fix it now…_

She shook her head, ridding herself of the flurry of thoughts that had run through her mind in those few seconds. Lips pursed defiantly, she nodded. "Fine, I'll come." She made a mental note to keep her eye on him if he planned to follow her to Aang and the others…

"I need that medicine." She suddenly realized, and silently Zuko pulled a cloth bag from his back. He handed it to her, a slight smirk on his scarred face as she gaped at its contents. Her shoulders fell slightly in defeat, knowing he'd thought of everything.

"Can we go now?" He whispered, tying the mask back onto his face. "The guards will soon realize that their replacements were incapacitated and the alarm will sound. I'd rather not have to fight Azula on the way out of here." He turned, making sure the guard was still sound asleep on the floor of the dungeon, before slipping out the door. His masked face popped back in just as Katara was following, only inches separating them.

"You'll need to remove the dress." He said bluntly.

Katara nearly blew her top. "What!" Iroh promptly moved up behind her and placed a hand over her mouth, silencing the argument that was already coming from her lips.

"He's right, Katara." The old general told her. "The rustling might alert someone to our presence, or could get caught on something. Right now, our priority is getting out of here alive, as quickly as possible."

"But your robe…" She mumbled from behind his fingers. Iroh grinned.

"I don't think you really want me to go there…" He laughed softly, knowing Zuko was blushing behind the mask as he shook his head.

"Fine…" Katara grumbled, tearing the blue fabric from her body until she was in only her white underclothes. Folding the material almost tenderly, she put it in Zuko's pack with the medicine. Her fingers briefly brushed against a smooth, cold object, but she thought nothing of it as she removed her shoes and placed them in the bag as well.

"Let's go now, before something happens." Zuko didn't wait for an answer as he moved swiftly and silently into the dark staircase. The other two followed without comment, slipping through the open door and down the dimly lit hallway that led to it. Zuko stopped at the corner, deftly reaching to his side and unclasping the belt at his waist. He tossed it to Katara, lifting his mask slightly to reveal a brash smirk. "You might need that." He whispered, checking around the corner before sliding around it and continuing through the palace.

Katara raised a dark eyebrow at his back then belted her water pouch around her own waist, noting the warmth of the leather against her skin. Iroh nudged her, and the two stepped around the corner to follow the prince. As they reached the other corner, Katara watched as Zuko's body tensed.

"Wh.." She started to ask before Zuko placed a finger to his mask's lips. She silenced the question on her lips, listening closely.

"I wonder where Chang and Mein could be?" She heard a man ask. "They should've been down to meet us half an hour ago."

"Maybe they're already down there?" Another replied, sounding closer. "We're probably worrying for nothing."

"Yeah, you're right…" The first man laughed as he turned the corner to find himself face to face with the Blue Spirit. His companion froze next to him, and Zuko took the opportunity to put a few well placed pinches to their necks and shoulders. They fell in unison, eyes shutting as they fell into a deep sleep.

"Where did you learn that?" Iroh voiced the question that was on Katara's mind, but she was too afraid to say.

"Ty Lee" Zuko mumbled, dragging the guards into a sitting position against the opposite wall. "Come on, there's bound to be more."

He took off running, footsteps barely making a sound, down the hall. Katara and Iroh hastily followed, slipping as silently as possible through the endless hallways of the palace. They'd just entered the entrance hall when a number of gongs sounded overhead.

"They know we've escaped." Iroh said, opening the huge double doors for the two teens. "Hurry, let's go!"

Zuko and Katara rushed out, side by side, and started down the stairs with Iroh on their tail. They'd only covered a small section of the huge grand staircase when the earthbender guards appeared at the foot and head of the steps. The trio stopped, unsure of what to do.

Katara opened her water pouch, bending the small amount of water within it to her side. She threw it before her, creating a slide of ice before them. "Come on!" She yelled, grabbing the nearest hand and tugging Zuko along. He jumped onto it behind her, and Iroh followed without question.

The three sped faster and faster down the slide, barely avoiding the obstacles that the guards threw up in their path. Zuko found himself thanking the spirits that Katara was a master waterbender…he knew that they'd have been captured or dead already if it weren't for her skill in her element. But even her training couldn't slow their descent, and she had to bend the water up at the last second to avoid both the guards and slamming the three of them into the ground. Katara fell hard on her side, and heard Iroh land amazingly on his feet behind her. But when Zuko hit, an earsplitting crack rang through the courtyard and she heard him scream. She quickly pushed herself to stand, rushing to his side along with Iroh.

Blood was running down his arm from where an abnormal lump had ripped his skin, along with the black cloth that covered it. Beneath the tissue, Katara could just see a hint of white. She nearly threw up. Tears streamed down his face as he held his broken arm, and they nearly forgot about the guards bearing down on them. Jaw clenched in pain, Zuko stood up and jerked his head towards the rapidly advancing guards.

"Come on." He yelled through gritted teeth. "Let's go!" He took off running, wincing as his arm got the shock of every step. Grimacing worriedly, Katara and Iroh could only follow him and try to take down the guards in their way. The two moved furiously, bending their separate elements to create a clear path for the injured prince. After another few minutes of agonizing pain and exhaustion, the three ran into the upper ring of the city, leaving only a trail of shining red behind them.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I have to say the scene where Zuko tells Katara to take off her dress was a bit less than I originally planned it to be. We all know Katara would just go off on him if he told her that...but since they were trying to escape I decided to downplay the argument. Zuko's just lucky Iroh was there to keep Katara calm!!!

I know some of you're probably wondering how Zuko got the mask back...(yes, I have seen Lake Laogai people! I know he dropped it in the lake!). Well...that's a story that you'll just have to find out for yourself later on...(because Iroh's wondering how it came back too ;D).

Well Read & Review, and I hope you enjoyed my drabbles so far:D

Kori


	7. Fallen Angel

A/N: Sorry for such a long time between updates, but I got grounded from the computer for a week... (never argue with your brother at 11 o'clock when your mom is tired... :P) But I spent all week just writing, and I finally got it typed up so here's 7, and I'll have 8 and 9 up soon!

Also, I need to know if Zuko seems a bit too OOC in the second part (when he wakes up in the night). If so, I've explained why at the end. ;D

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the characters... :(

* * *

Chapter 7: Fallen Angel

They'd barely gotten further than the wall separating the palace from the upper ring before Zuko collapsed. After binding his wound carefully, Katara and Iroh carried him the rest of the way to the teashop. Despite Azula's takeover of the city, the shop was running as if nothing had happened. The waitresses all greeted Iroh happily as he entered, but fell silent as they saw the young man he and the girl were carrying so tenderly through the dining area and into the back room. What little furniture that Iroh and Zuko'd had in their old apartment was sitting neatly around the room, and one of the new beds that Iroh had bought for them stood along the wall. It was here they sat Zuko before Iroh rushed to get some warm water and rags. He returned moments later, explaining that he had to see what had happened since they'd been captured and try to cover the trail of blood. He gave her the rags and water, leaving Katara with the unconscious prince.

"I don't know how you made it that far before fainting…" She told him, feeling nervous in the strange surroundings. She took a knife from the bedside table and used it to cut the sleeve from his arm. Gently, she peeled the black fabric off and started to tentatively push the bone back into place. He grimaced in his comatose state, groaning as she finally fitted it back into place. "You lost a lot of blood…It was really stupid, you know that?" She laughed slightly, feeling better that she was talking to someone…even if that someone was Zuko and he was out cold.

"I know…"

She gasped, hand flying to her heart as his lips moved slightly. "You…you're awake?"

"Yeah, unfortunately…" He gasped from the pain, his arm twitching where it had been punctured. "How long was I out?"

"Long enough to get you to your Uncle's tea shop. You'd just better hope I can heal you before the Dai Li follow the trail of blood and find us."

"Darn…" He cursed. "I should've known that'd happen…" He smiled softly as sweat started to break out on his forehead. "Why're you still here, though? I thought you'd just leave Uncle and I to fend for ourselves and go take your medicine to the Avatar."

"You think I'm that heartless?" She asked, brushing the wet bangs from his forehead and wiping the sweat away with a cool rag. "It's my fault you got hurt, I should've been more careful." He laughed softly, but winced when her hand moved to his injured arm again. Her other hand waved by her side, bending the warm water to surround her outstretched hand. It glowed briefly as her healing abilities took over, mending the bone, tissues, and skin back together flawlessly.

"That's amazing…" Zuko commented softly, biting his lip as a brief wave of pain washed over him before a soothing feeling ran up his arm and spread across his body.

"It's a trait of some of the greatest waterbenders." Katara said shortly, removing her hand from his arm.

"Thank you…" He smiled briefly, eyes flitting shut as he fell asleep again. She smiled, knowing that this time he wouldn't be pained as he slept.

"You're welcome…" She whispered, feeling her own eyelids drooping slightly. The healing had only taken a few moments, but for some reason she felt completely drained. Tiredly, she tried to rise to her feet before she slid slowly down to the floor again. She curled up there on the floor beside him, hands clutching the pack holding the medicine and her clothes beneath her head as she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

Later that night, with the moon shining in through the bedroom window, Zuko awoke. He sat up slowly, tentatively stretching his left arm and finding it easy to move…no pain or scar was even left to remind him of their incredible escape. He smiled.

_She's incredible…_he brushed his hand along the pale skin, glowing silver in the moonlight. Where the skin had been torn before, his touch tingled slightly…but there was no mark to show for his injury.

He threw his feet over the edge of the bed, barely missing her shoulders before standing and stepping over her gently. In her sleep, Katara grumbled something and rolled over; Zuko paused, his legs straddling her body there curled on the floor. She sighed, fingers digging into the cloth of his pack, and a small smile came to his face. As gently as he could, he picked her up and laid her on the bed, removing the pack from her slender brown hands. For a moment, her eyes flickered open tiredly.

"Z…Zuko?" She mumbled, eyes half closed as she struggled to keep them open. "Wha…"

"Shh…" He shooshed her, for some reason feeling very protective of her at the moment. "Just go back to sleep, Katara…"

"But…" She tried to protest, but her eyelids drooped over her glowing blue eyes and she fell asleep again. Zuko smiled as she grabbed the pillow like she had the bag and started to snore softly.

For some reason, he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight, Katara…" He whispered, and for a moment her face twisted in pain…but then she was peaceful once more and he turned to leave, grabbing the blue mask on the bedside table. His hand was inches from the door when the glow of the mask reminded him of something…

He returned to the bedside, hands deftly reaching into the pack. With his ungloved hand, he felt around its contents until a cold, smooth object brushed against his fingers. Slowly, tenderly, he pulled the necklace out and rolled it around in his fingers, warming it. The little carved stone shimmered like the ocean as the moonlight fell upon it, making it glow. He grinned, leaning over to the bed where she slept peacefully to grab his brown robe. He pulled it on over his black jumpsuit, tying the gold sash tightly around his waist. His hands moved silently to place the necklace around his neck, a plan forming in his head. He smiled softly, pulling the collar of his robe over the necklace and sliding stealthily out the door into the silence of the night, pulling the mask over his face.

* * *

Katara awoke to the soft sound of a door closing. Her face scrunched as the soft fabric of the pillow brushed against her cheek, knowing that the pack she'd fallen asleep on was rough. Sitting up abruptly, she realized that someone had placed her on the bed…and neither Zuko nor Iroh were anywhere around.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she stood and shivered. Though the spring night was decent, the moonlight felt cold on her skin and she was still in her underclothes.

"I've been spoiled lately with all this warm weather…" She grumbled softly to herself as she searched through the pack beside the bed for her clothes. Slipping into them, she heard footsteps outside. Curious, she moved across the room to the window where moonlight was pouring in. Down below, a dark robed person was walking away from the teashop. Katara shook her head, believing herself just nervous from being around Zuko…but then she noticed a shining blue glint coming from his face. He turned around, seeming to look right at her through the eye holes in the blue mask…Zuko's mask...

Suddenly, she felt compelled to follow him.

Silently, Katara ran from the shop and down the street. She followed him through the night, bare feet padding silently down the dirt road. Every once in a while, he'd stop and turn to see if anyone was following. Each time, Katara would leap behind a building or tree to hide herself from the masked prince. Little did she know, Zuko was grinning behind the blue mask. He knew she was there...and everything was working perfectly...

Azula knelt in the soot and ice shards at the foot of the palace steps, frowning critically. Her slender fingers wiped across the blackened dirt, removing a streak from the damp red splotch of blood there. She slowly stood, hazel eyes travelling along the trail of red until it came to the palace gates. Mai, Ty Lee, and Long Feng stepped up silently behind her, glancing at her bloodstained and blackened fingertips.

"Long Feng." The Grand Secretariat stiffened at her tone, earning him pitiful looks from the two Fire Nation girls beside him. "Where were the Dai Li when this happened?"

"I...I believe they were at the inner wall on your orders, my lady." He stuttered slightly, intimidated by the young woman who had so easily manipulated him into nothing more than her lackey. "You sent them to keep lookout for the Avatar and his gang."

Azula turned to the trio, eyes narrowed at Long Feng. "And _where_ were the agents stationed here at the palace, hm?" She raised a dark eyebrow at him critically.

"Three were in the west hall invesitgating the disappearance of the prison guard replacements. The other two were patrolling the north quadrant."

"I see..." Azula did not look, or sound, pleased. "Mai, Ty Lee, where were the two of you?"

"I was in the throne room with you, discussing plans for sending out a search party for the Avatar." Mai replied, an almost interested undertone to her voice. _Finally, something exciting's happening around here_.

"Ty Lee?"

"I was...asleep. Zuko and I went down to see the prisoners, and then I was tired so I laid down to take a nap. I didn't know anything was happening until the gongs sounded, and by the time I got here the prisoners were gone."

"I see..." Azula repeated as she turned away, gazing up at the full moon hanging low in the sky. Mai leaned over to Ty Lee, whispering.

"You_ went to see the prisoners with _Zuko?" Mai couldn't hide the jealousy in her voice, but the acrobat didn't notice. She just smiled and nodded, both snapping to attention as Azula turned to them once more.

"Do either of you know where Zuko was...or where he is now?"

"I saw him go into his room after escorting me to the prison chamber... I don't think he left, but he's not there now." Ty Lee mused, her face twisting into a curious pout.

"He visited the prisoners..." Azula knelt to examine some footprints in the dirt, golden brown eyes scanning the imprints like a hawk. "These are his footprints..." She frowned, obviously putting two and two together...until she heard her companions gasp. Slowly, she looked up, an amuzed smirk falling across her lips as a dark figure emerged from the shadow of the palace wall.

"Of course they're mine." Zuko said in a tone reminiscent of Azula herself. "I'm the only one who felt compelled to follow the escaped prisoners."

Azula looked skeptical for a moment, eyes searching him. _He's not so dumb as to return after aiding them is he?_ she questioned herself... _No, I have underestimated my brother before, but he is smarter than that._

Zuko sneered under her gaze, pulling down the collar of his robes and removing the silk ribbon from around his neck. "I found this lying near a pool of blood in the middle ring." He held the necklace out, fingers tenderly grasping the smooth band. Azula reached out to take it, but he snatched it back. "The girl's been injured, and I'm fairly certain they're heading East, but I lost the trail in the lower ring close to Uncle's old tea shop."

"Good work, Zuzu." Azula smirked as his mouth fell into a frown, enjoying the fact that the pet name still annoyed him. "Mai, Ty Lee, you'll come with me to the lower ring and try to pick up the trail. Long Feng, send a small team of Dai Li agents to scout between the inner and outer walls to the east." She shooed the Grand Secretariat away, dismissing him. With cool ease, she turned to Zuko, her liqid brown eyes searching his blazing golden ones. "What will you do?" She asked, more to herself than him. Nevertheless, Zuko took it upon himself to decide his role.

"I'll meet up with you in a few days." He replied cooly. "I've got an old friend with a shirshu to contact..." he smirked as she nodded, beckoning the other two girls as she turned to leave. He turned away from the departing girls, tying the necklace back into place around his neck, when he spotted her out of the corner of his eye.

"What is is Mai?" He asked, raising his one dark eyebrow as he turned to look at her.

"It's just...I..." she stuttered, a pinkish tinge rising to her cheeks. Nervously, she turned around to check that Ty Lee and Azula had left before moving a few steps closer to him. "I wanted to just say..."

"Yes?" Zuko frowned when she paused again, unsure of how to act around the normally composed young woman.

"Be careful out there..." She whispered, eyes downcast as she stepped up before him. She was so close, he could smell the faint scent of perfume from her long black hair.

"You know I will be, Mai." His voice was soft, as if the conversation shouldn't be overheard. "I'm not as hot headed and impulsive as I used to be...I actually think before I act now."

"I know..." She looked up slightly, hiding a tiny smile. "Just promise me..."

Zuko gave in. "Ok, I promise." He gave her a reassuring smile, but his eyes showed otherwise. _What does she want?_ he asked himself, _Mai's usually so calm and collected..._

His thoughts were interrupted as she pressed her lips against his, and suddenly he was back under the Firelight Fountain with Jin. He could almost hear the soft tinkling of the water falling down the fountain, and he swore he could see the flickering of the firelight behind his closed eyelids as he leaned into her kiss...

But then he remembered.

He _wasn't_ standing in the glow of the candles at the Firelight Fountian. He _wasn't_ kissing Jin... and he _didn't_ love Mai...

He pulled back suddenly, eyes snapping open to see the stricken loon on her face as the blush faded from her pale cheeks. "What's wrong?" She sounded so far away from him...and her voice was soft, like Jin's... He turned away, shoulders dropping as he sighed.

"It's complicated..." he repeated, regretting that he had to say those words once again. But he knew this was different. Mai knew the truth...Jin had known him only as Lee, a refugee working in his uncle's tea shop. The pretty Earth Kingdom girl never would have loved Zuko, the hot tempered Fire Nation prince... and he knew it...

And as he ran off into the night, he also knew that Mai would never love the man he had become... the thoughtful and kind, if sometimes misguided and rude, Lee...

But as he emerged from the palace gates, he saw a flash of white off to his right. A soft sob broke through his thoughts...but he kept going...

And there in the shadows of the palace wall, Katara had seen everything. Her emotions had gone from angry, to relieved, to devastated in only a few minutes as she'd watched him consort to capture her and Iroh. But then she realized that he was trying to play his sister, only to see him be kissed by the other girl... she wasn't even sure why her heart had wrenched angrily in her chest at that moment...or why it was telling her to follow him now... but she did, running after him with tears streaming down her face...

But inside, she felt her heart breaking.

* * *

A/N: Aww... a bit of Maiko for those of you who ship Mai/Zuko. :P I'll warn you now, the next few chapters will contain some OOC things for Zuko...but it's because he's kind of on an emotional tightrope at the moment. He's still not ENTIRELY over that sickness...but Katara will be there to help him through it:D

Read & Review, as usual!

Kori


	8. Walls come Crashing Down

A/N: Ok, here's where Zuko's teenage mood swings start to come in! You'll find that in the next few chapters, he often goes from being happy and nice to depressed or angry...but that's where Katara comes in! Just like how she's the only one who can calm Aang down from the Avatar State, I think she's the only one (other than Iroh, of course) who can handle Zuko's temper...after all, she has one just like it!

* * *

Chapter 8:Walls come Crashing Down

As Katara ran after Zuko, the rain that had been threatening the city for the past few days finally decided to fall. The drops soaked the two runners to the bone, plastering their dark hair to their heads.

"Zuko!" Katara called through the rain, holding back the hurt inside. She wasn't even sure _why_ her heart was aching... So what if when Mai'd kissed him, Zuko had leaned into it for a moment. She didn't love him...did she?

_NO_! She told herself. _Look at everything he's done to you. He's captured you...he's tried to hurt you...he betrayed you... He's no better than Jet..._

A voice in the back of her head that sounded suspiciously like her old crush reasoned. _But Jet changed, remember? Zuko is trying to make things up to you...Don't judge him before you _truly_ know him... Give him the chance that Jet never got..._

"_ZUKO!_" Katara cried again, and a ways in front of her the dark figure stopped. She ran to him, pausing a few feet behind his turned back. Very slowly, he pivoted to look at her.

"Katara...I..."

"Yes?" Her heart was suddenly pounding loudly in her chest, eyes shining silver in the moonlight.

"I want to make it up to you...I want to make _everything_ up to you, your brother, Aang..."

"You know his name?" Katara asked, awestruck, "I've never heard you call him anything but 'The Avatar'."

"I've heard you say it enough." He tried to joke. "I want you to trust me...I really have changed..."

"I...I _want_ to trust you, Zuko. It's just...so much has happened between us. I can't just forget the past two years..." She turned away slightly, tears mingling with the rain clinging to her face. "I can't forget what you and your sister have done to us..."

"I know, but let me try to make things right... I know now that my father doesn't love me...Azula is using me...and Mai loves the _old_ me..." He sighed, pushing his black hair from his forehead. "I've lied to Jin...to Uncle...to you... I'm tired of trying to be someone else, Katara. It just seems like I can only be _myself_ around _you_...because you're the only person who knows that I'm _not_ just a banished prince, out to get the Avatar... You _know_ that it was the only way I thought I'd gain my father's favor. You know _why_ I did all those things to you, even if you hated me for it..."

Katara nodded, her heart aching for her to comfort him...but she knew better than to embrace him. "Please, Katara..." He knelt down before her, just as he had back in the caverns of Old Ba Sing Se. "Give me a second chance. Let me make everything up to you... to Aang... to Sokka... Please..." She stiffened as his rough hand brushed against hers, gently grasping it in his warm fingers. "Give _this_ a chance..." She raised an eyebrow, unsure of his meaning. But then she smiled, nodding.

"Ok."

He stood, suddenly throwing his arms around her. "Thank you." He whispered in her hear before promptly taking a step back, hands flying to his sides as a slight blush crept into his pale cheeks. "Come on, let's get out of the rain and see what Uncle's found out." He let a small grin fall across his lips as he offered her his arm. She took it slowly, tentatively, letting him lead her through the darkness towards the teashop.

* * *

Sokka paced nervously around camp, feet padding softly along a well-worn path. Ever since Katara hadn't returned with the medicine, he'd been too anxious to sit for very long. He'd barely eaten in the past two days, and had only slept when he became so tired that he passed out. Even then, it was a short, fitful sleep.

"Calm down, Twinkle toes." Toph consoled from next to the sleeping Aang. "Wearing yourself out isn't going to bring her back. Katara'll be fine. She's a powerful bender, and she's smart. The only thing we can do is wait and hope for the best."

"And all your nervous energy is making the rest of us anxious." The Earth King told him, stroking Bosco. "Sit down and eat something, or at least sleep." The bear yawned in agreement, startling Momo from the trees.

"I know…I know." Sokka grumbled angrily, throwing himself to the ground next to Toph, who cringed at the sudden harsh vibration. "But I can't help worrying about her. She's my baby sister…and I promised Dad I'd protect her. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to her…and to think I allowed her to go alone! I could've at least sent Momo with her…" Sokka continued to ramble on to himself.

Beside them, Aang stirred slightly. His pale gray eyes flickered open and he gingerly sat up. "What's going on, guys?" He rubbed his eyes tiredly, yawning at the same time as Appa. "Where's Katara?"

"She left two days ago to get you medicine, remember Snoozles?" Toph rolled her eyes. Aang had been sleeping so much lately, his body trying to recuperate from Azula's lightning blast, that he often forgot what had happened.

Sokka stopped his nervous grumbling and stood. "Wait a second! I thought _I_ was Snoozles?"

Toph laughed, and Momo lept to her shoulder. "You_ were_ Snoozles…until Aang started sleeping more than you…and now you're pacing around so much that I've been calling _you_ Twinkle toes, but you're so nervous that you haven't even noticed!"

"You know, Sokka, I do remember that much of the last couple days." Aang winced as his healing back stretched, but put on a devilish grin. "Didn't you tell me when we first met Toph not to answer to Twinkle toes? You said it's not manly."

Across camp, the King snickered. "You know, the Avatar's right…It's not."

The twelve year olds burst into a fit of giggles, and Toph fell over backwards, pointing at Sokka. "I wish I could see your face right now!" She panted as the water boy's face twisted into an irritated look.

"Maybe you can." Aang grinned, trying not to laugh too hard and hurt himself. Toph's pretty face twisted curiously as she sat up, and her pale green eyes widened as Aang took her hands. He lifted them to his face, contorting his expression to match Sokka's. He placed her rough hands on his skin, letting her "see" his expression by feeling it.

"Wow, Sokka, that's the funniest thing I've ever seen!" Toph laughed as her hands moved over Aang's face. "Well, you know what I mean." Sokka grumbled something to himself, stomping off to the edge of the clearing.

"I'm gonna go find some food." He yelled back through the trees.

"Fine, come back soon." The King called after him, smiling as Toph shyly removed her hands from Aang's face.

"Could you really…you know, _see_ my expression?" Aang asked, a slight pink tinge flushing his cheeks.

"Kind of." Toph answered, a bit unsure. "I can't see faces with Earthbending…but by touching your face, I could kind of sense what your face looked like."

The twelve year olds both fell into silence, unsuccessfully trying to avoid looking at each other for too long. Across the clearing, the Earth King smiled. "Ah…young love." He mused to himself, stroking Bosco's dark fur.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Iroh stood up when the door opened, hiding a grin as the two soaked teenagers stumbled in, laughing. For the first time in what seemed like a long while, Iroh saw his nephew flash a genuine smile as he held his arms out to show how heavy the rain had made his robes. Katara laughed, bending the water from her dress and out the door into the rain. Zuko smirked, heating his body until the water evaporated into steam that rose over him.

"Welcome back, you two." Iroh startled them from across the room. "I guess you enjoyed your little moonlit stroll?"

Zuko's smile fell slightly, but he still let a small smirk show on his thin lips. "Azula still believes I'm on her side. She's heading to the lower ring as we speak with Mai and Ty Lee to follow my false trail, and Long Feng is alerting the Dai Li to search for the Avatar between the inner and outer walls to the East."

Iroh nodded, impressed that Zuko had actually thought this through somewhat. "Aang and the others are in a small forest southwest of the city, so we shouldn't have to worry too much about them." Katara told him, "But we can't wait too long before going to them, Aang needs this medicine so he can heal."

"I understand completely, my dear, but we must stay here and keep an eye on Azula, I'm afraid."

"What if I left and took the medicine to Aang and then returned?" Katara sat down at one of the tables, thinking. "That way, Aang could get well and help us faster."

"It might be easier to send me, Katara." Iroh mused, tugging on his beard. "You and Zuko are younger and can keep better watch on Azula. Lately, I haven't been feeling as agile as I used to be…" He rubbed the shoulder where his niece had shot him about two months prior. "Plus, no one would think to follow a weak old man, just traveling the world, if I were to leave the city."

"But…" Katara started to protest.

"I think he's right." Zuko folded his arms, leaning against the wall a few feet from the table. "You and I can get around without much suspicion, and if things get bad with Azula, I'll need some backup. Not to mention that if she suspects anything, we can act like I captured you again and spy from inside the palace."

"How?" Katara asked, praying to the spirits that wouldn't have to happen. "I'd just be locked up in the prison hold again, and I can't spy from there!"

"It'd be risky to try…" Zuko frowned, knowing that she would probably blow up as soon as he said it, "but we might convince Azula to make you my servant as long as you gave up your water pouch. Then you could roam freely about the palace and listen to the maids' gossip. They always seem to hear the most obscure things about what's going on."

Katara took a deep breath to prevent herself from yelling at him. _Your _servant_! As if!_ "I'm _not_ going to be your slave." She stated simply, crossing her arms.

"I won't _make_ you unless it's absolutely necessary." Zuko retorted, "but if that's what it comes down to, you _will_ have to _pretend_ to be a servant."

"He's right, Katara. If it comes to that, you _must_, if only for the sake of keeping your friends safe."

"Fine." Katara grumbled, pouting like a little girl. "But don't forget, we're supposed to be friends now. If it comes down to that, I _expect_ you _won't_ treat me like a _normal_ servant, right?" She raised a dark eyebrow at him in a way so like Azula that it sent a shiver up Zuko's spine.

"I…uh…" Zuko stumbled over his words, unsure of how to answer her. _Of course I wouldn't treat you like a _normal _servant! You're a beautiful young woman, not a lowly peasant…_

_Where did _that_ come from?_

"Of course not." Uncle saved him, grinning as if he could read the boy's thoughts. "Zuko has been raised to treat ladies with respect, especially beautiful young ladies." He winked, more to Zuko than Katara, "I'm sure he wouldn't treat you badly while you were undercover."

Katara smirked, seeing the slight blush creeping up Zuko's neck as she looked at him. He nodded, rolling his eyes as if he had no idea what the crazy old man was talking about. "No, I'll _only_ order you around when it's _absolutely necessary_." He smirked back, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Now, let's get planning."

* * *

A/N: Yes, Zuko thinks she's beautiful... and Uncle knows it! ;D I love the way that Katara and Zuko just bicker back and forth with their sarcasm (I think Sokka's rubbed off on her wink) I have to say, I loved messing around with Sokka in this chapter by changing the nicknames...and I got to tie in another one of my favorite pairings, Taang! I just think Toph and Aang are so cute together, and they're opposites (like Zuko and Katara!). Plus, normally Toph's really forward and outspoken, but I've always thought she'd be really quiet and shy when it came to romance, and it was fun to make her that way!

R&R!

Kori!


	9. Tiger and Crane

A/N: Yay! Here's where Zuzu's emo-ness comes in! Also, I've brought back the Dai Li agents to keep an eye on Iroh for a while... ;D There are probably going to be a lot of OC characters in here, but no permanent ones. I hate the fics where OCs are the main characters or are paired with them, but when they are used properly (such as to help the story along) I love the variety they add. So far, the only OCs are Jin's mom and the two agents (whose names will be revealed in time ;D), and they only appear briefly in one or two chapters...so there. :P Well, read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters

* * *

Chapter 9: Tiger and Crane

As soon as the sun rose over the inner wall, Iroh was gone. He'd packed up all necessary belongings, including the Avatar's medicine, and set off quickly through the city. He attracted little attention, and was soon making his way through the lower ring to the city's inner wall. When he finally reached the guards, he was stopped.

"What is your business outside the city?" one asked, eyes narrowed at the former general.

"I was here visiting my nephew, Li." Iroh replied calmly, "But now it is time I made my journey home."

"I see." The brawny Earthbender nodded to his companion. Together, the two opened a tunnel through to the other side, never even giving the old man a second glance as he passed them by.

The two Dai Li agents stationed on top of the wall, however, were watching with well trained eyes…

* * *

Zuko awoke a few hours after dawn, stretching out on the small couch in the teashop's lobby. Tossing the green blanket Iroh had covered him in over the back of a nearby chair, he stood up and stretched again with a yawn. As he did, he felt something tighten around his throat. He nearly panicked and ripped it off, but then remembered that he still had the necklace. The cold blue stone still pressed against his neck, its temperature was unchanged despite the heat of his body. Unconsciously, his hand rose to rub its smooth surface…just has he had nearly a year ago when he'd discovered it at the prison rig where Earthbenders had made an escape with the help of the Avatar and his two Water Tribe companions. In the months he'd had possession of the Waterbender's heirloom, he had often wondered how the stone stayed so cold, even when placed against his warm neck for weeks…

A soft, musical laughter sounded outside the teashop lobby, breaking his thoughts. Curious, Zuko pulled the collar of his robe over the cobalt band and proceeded outside. Uncle had left a few hours earlier, he knew, but where had Katara run off to?

As he turned the corner to go behind the shop, he knew. Iroh had a small garden there with a lily pond that he'd tended meticulously. The old firebender had rented it out in the short run of their teashop to a young couple, who were married there the day of the shop's grand opening. But now, the beautiful young Water Tribe woman was using it to practice her bending, using graceful movements to manipulate the greenish-tinged water into flowing whips and deadly ice daggers. Zuko leaned against the trunk of a nearby tree, watching curiously. He'd never had the opportunity to appreciate her ability before… they'd always been too focused on fighting one another.

"You've improved a lot since we met." He commented lightly. Startled, the ball of water that Katara had been bending over her head fell, drenching her. "Whoops, sorry." Zuko hid a smirk as he…apologized?

Katara frowned, moving her hands in small circles to remove the water from her dress. She turned in time to see the silly grin on his face before he hid it. "You think so?" She grinned coyly, "Maybe it's from fighting your sister?"

Zuko scoffed. "Oh, I'm _sure_ the two times you've _actually_ fought her helped _so_ much more than the _hundreds_ of times _we've_ fought."

Katara sniggered, sending a thin water whip playfully at him. Zuko flicked his wrist, countering with a fire whip. The water evaporated, obscuring the victorious smirk on his handsome face.

"Where'd you learn that?" Katara raised an eyebrow, "I thought it was a _water_bending move?"

"Uncle taught me." Zuko walked over to her, looking down at his reflection in the pool. "He said he developed it by studying waterbenders."

"Interesting." Katara sat on a flat stone, eyes downcast thoughtfully. "I wonder if I could adapt a firebending move to water in the same way?"

"Anything's possible." Zuko states as he knelt next to her. "My mother always said that she wished she were a bender. She said she wanted to fly like an Airbender…or powerful like an Earthbender…or graceful like a Waterbender…"

"Why not a Firebender?" Katara asked, curious.

"She said fire was a dangerous force to play with. She taught me that fire could consume everything, including its commander, if I wasn't careful. It is powerful and beautiful to watch, but hard to control and deadly if not."

"Your mother was very wise." She sighed. "We met a man named Jeong Jeong once, and he said very much the same thing. He told me that Firebenders walk a fine line between humanity and savagery…and in the end it'll tear a man apart."

"He's right…my mother and uncle taught me that." Zuko's golden eyes glazed over as a leaf fell into the water, rippling their reflections. "I think that's what happened to my father…the power just took over. Uncle said he used to be like me… determined and hot headed…but kind." Katara would've scoffed at his last words a few weeks ago, but after seeing this other side of the prince, she only smiled sadly. "But he became obsessed with the power and destruction his bending caused, and he went insane…" Zuko's brow furrowed in thought, his mouth pulled into a frown.

"Zuko…" Katara placed an arm around his shoulders. "You won't turn out like your father." His eyes turned solemnly to hers, his expression unchanged. She tenderly placed a hand on his cheek, her fingers brushing the edge of his scar as she turned him to face her. "As long as we're…friends, I promise I won't let you become that…"

"But…" He protested, but she placed a finger on his lips to still them.

"Don't doubt yourself. You've got friends now. Your uncle would, and has, followed you to the ends of the Earth. I still don't completely trust you yet…but I want to, and I want _you_ to know that I'll be here for you… You will do great things, Zuko…I can feel it…"

"How do you know?" He burst out, making her flinch slightly. He stood, his somber mood gone as he stomped a few steps away. "I'm just one person, Katara. I've lost my honor, my family, my country… I'm just a sixteen year old boy, who can't ever go home…" He stopped his tirade for a moment, his voice lowering. "I'm not even a good firebender. I've struggled to learn the most basic movements, while Azula has already mastered lightning. She's a year younger than me, and yet she's bested me in everything."

"Zuko, that's nothing to be ashamed of." Katara stepped up behind him, hands on his shoulders to comfort him. "I never had anyone to formally train me until we got to the North Pole. My mother was the only other waterbender in the South Pole after the men left. She taught me what little she knew about bending before…" Her hand left his shoulder to rest over her collarbone, where the necklace around _his_ neck should have been.

He turned around. "It's ok, just say it. 'Before _Firebenders_ killed her.'" His golden eyes blazed. "I know! My people have caused pain, destruction, and chaos across the entire world! All under the orders of _my_ father, _my_ grandfather, and _my_ great-grandfather. But I don't want to be like that, Katara…I never did…"

"I know. The war has changed us all…some more than others."

"Katara, that attitude was what earned me this scar!" He yelled, pointing to the mark across the left side of his face. "My father thought I was weak, and my sister thinks I'm nothing more than a pawn to manipulate in her plot for power! And now that I look back, I was _this_ close to becoming my father!" He held his thumb and index finger less than a centimeter apart. "I was so obsessed with capturing the Avatar and restoring my honor… I was willing to do _anything_ to get it back… I became selfish and power hungry. You've no _idea_ what I'd have done to try and capture you and your friends. _I_ have no idea how far I might've gone! I nearly got myself killed at the North Pole…Zhao tried to have me killed, and nearly succeeded, because when he captured Aang, I couldn't bring myself to just accept my failure…"

"Zuko…that is who you _are_. You fight for things you believe in…It's made you so strong… your father knows _nothing_ about your strength…" She squeezed his shoulders gently. "I always used to hate how strong you were…how determined you were to take Aang from me. But now that you're on my side, I'm grateful that I have a friend who can get on the inside, and who I know will hold his own in a fight. You could teach me, Aang, and even Sokka and Toph so much… You just have to trust yourself and us."

"Ok,… I'll try…" He let the corner of his mouth pull up into a smile.

"Don't' try, do." Katara smiled. "Now, why don't you show me how you make those fire daggers?" Zuko grinned, taking a fighting stance across the garden from her.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Iroh moved slowly, carelessly across the arid landscape. Far above, two Dai Li agents were following along the top of the wall, well-trained eyes watching his every move. Iroh knew they were there…but the harmless looking old man simply hummed a song to himself, bobbing his head back and forth merrily.

"Crazy old man." One of the Dai Li officers mumbled, eyes squinting in the bright sunlight. "Why did we have to follow him anyway?"

"Because Captain Ji said he looked like the escaped prisoner, General Iroh." His companion replied stiffly, moving further down the wall. "Now shut up and start watching him for anything suspicious."

"Uptight much?" The younger officer rolled his eyes, but followed dutifully.

Down below, Iroh turned off from skirting the wall, heading out from the shade into the unforgiving sunlight of the plains. "I wish I had thought to bring the ostrich-horse." The General told himself. "Zuko and Katara are young, they don't need it. But it is too late to turn back now, I suppose…besides, the exercise may do me good." He laughed, rubbing his stomach. "Yes, and they may need it. After all, who knows when you might need to make a quick getaway…?"

* * *

­­­­­­­­­Katara stood knee deep in the lily pond, stripped down to her underclothes once more. Zuko had thrown away his robe and shirt, leaving him in only his black silk fighting pants. The necklace was nestled away safely within the folds of his robe, and Katara had taken no notice as he'd removed it. Now he stood in a fighting stance just waiting…waiting…

"Ha!"

Katara twirled her hands through the air, sending tiny shards of ice at him. He could have easily just melted the miniscule daggers…but what fun was that? Dropping to his chest, Zuko let the shards fly over him before pushing himself up with a twisting kick that sent a rolling wall of fire towards her.

Katara dove into the shallow part of the pool, avoiding the flames. Her wet clothes clung to her slender body as she reemerged, sending a water whip at his head. Zuko countered with a fire whip, sending steam into the air as their two elements collided.

_This is getting us nowhere_, Zuko thought, _I think it's time to kick this up a notch…_ He smirked, clenching his fists over the fire daggers he'd instantly conjured from his hands. Katara saw them, and copied the move with ice.

"You learn quickly." Zuko commented, leaping at her. She rose her daggers to meet his, both reveling in the cloud of steam that was created between their faces. Zuko's arms twisted around in the fog, pushing her further into the pond. They were both waist deep, bodies flailing about one another as each tried to knock the other off their feet.

"Yes, but you don't!" She squealed, raising his body out of the water in a column of ice, just as she had at the North Pole, before bringing it crashing back down to meet the water again. Zuko's body was tossed out into deeper water, spinning uncontrollably as he waited for the riptide to cease. When he was no longer tumbling through the clear greenish water, he swam to the surface, gasping as he swam back to where he could touch.

"Not fair." He pouted, still panting slightly.

"Life's not fair, princey boy." Katara giggled.

"Don't I know it…" He rolled his eyes, snapping a reed from near his shoulder and flinging it like a dagger at her. One bronzed hand flew up, easily splitting it in half with the water. "Nice reflexes…"

"Thanks." Katara stepped out onto the grass, ringing the water from her braid with one hand. The other hid a long, spear-like reed she'd broken off on the way to the edge of the pool. Zuko stepped out himself, shaking the water from his long, shaggy hair when Katara smirked. "Think fast!" She whipped around, hurtling the reed towards him. Zuko bent backwards, spine arched gracefully as he did a back-handspring into the water. He caught the reed between his ankles in midair, tossing it harmlessly out into the pond as he landed upright again. Katara grinned. "Show off."

Zuko smirked, splashing her as he got out again. She snarled, but then laughed as she bent the water from her body and splashed him back.

"Come on, we've got some work to do." Zuko shook his hair out again, heating the water from his pants before picking up his clothes, careful not to drop the necklace hidden inside. Katara slipped back into her dress, and then the two took off together into the city.

* * *

A/N: I had to make Zuko do the backhandspring at the end! I saw him do it in the Pilot episode and was SO disappointed that they never used that in the show! All in all, I think the Fight was pretty well done (though I could probably have done better...;D), and I love the two Dai Li agents I've sent after Iroh :D I know they all seem like very disciplined professionals, but even the most professional groups have a few...slackers, shall we call them ;D

R&R, as always!

Kori


	10. The Art of Suprise

A/N: Ok, I'm gonna pimp a couple of my favorite fics in this chapter:

First of all, Vicky So's Zutara Trilogy. In the first part, Ho'Wan Island Carnival, Zuko takes on the alias of Kimji and goes on a date with Katara (who doesn't recognize him, but I won't spoil it and say just how ;D) to try and capture Aang, but ends up forgetting about that in his chance to be just a normal teenager for once. I named on the my two Dai Li agents Kimji 'specially for her!

Next is DreamRoyale's Fics, Rising from the Mists and Aftermath. The dress Katara wears in the second part is based off of a fanart done by Irrel (you can see it here: deviantart (dot) com / deviation / 39820817 ) for part of The Aftermath. I'd tell you a bit about these awesome fics, but there's just SO much to cover...you'll just have to read them to find out ;D

And finally, just 'cause I can, Stephanie Lee's fic, Reign of Fire. It's another post-fanale fic, but it takes a COMPLETELY different direction from this one. It's still a work in progress, but it's a very good fic so far!

Well, kudos to all three of those fantastic writers for their awesome fics. If you haven't read these fics yet, I command you to do so NOW! (Links are on my profile ;D) And for now, let's get on to the story!

* * *

Chapter 10: The Art of Surprise

"Come on, Kimji." The young Dai Li agent complained. "We've been following this guy for hours. He's just an old man headed to the middle of nowhere."

"Shush, Ling." The other replied, green eyes never leaving Iroh's swaying form.

"No. Why're we following him? Even if it is the general, he'll probably starve before he gets anywhere. There's nothing but desert for miles that direction." Ling whispered back, wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead. "Heck, _we'll_ starve before he gets anywhere."

"And _that's_ why you're still a private." Kimji snorted. "You give up too easily. We follow him for at least another hour. If nothing happens, _and_ you don't complain, we'll head back."

That shut the younger agent up.

Ahead of them, Iroh continued to hum merrily, taking a swig of water from his pouch. "Those poor boys." He mumbled, overhearing the two agents bickering behind him. "They're probably parched." The general stopped, much to the bewilderment of the two young men behind him.

"So, do we capture him or just let him go if anything happens?" Ling asked, crouching low so as not to be spotted.

"Depends." Kimji's emerald gaze never strayed from Iroh.

That was when the old man did something so crazy, no runaway prisoner would've done it…or so the two agents thought.

"Hey boys!" Iroh called back, grinning amiably as he turned to face them. "You must be thirsty! Would you care for a drink?" He held up the water canteen.

Flabbergasted, Kimji took off back towards the city with Ling hot on his heels. "Crazy old man. I told you we were following him for nothing."

Kimji just snorted something about not telling anyone that they were spotted, sprinting away from the chortling Iroh.

* * *

Even though the thick canopy of trees kept the sunlight out, Sokka was still sweating like a hog-monkey.

"Darn mosquito-flies!" he grumbled, swatting the blood-sucking pests away. "They're almost as bad here as back at the Foggy Swamp!"

Tripping over a tree root in his struggle with the bugs, Sokka stumbled into a shallow green pond covered in lily pads and tiny pink flowers. Here, thin shards of light made their way through the leaves, creating an ethereal feeling to the secluded little glade.

Sokka… 

A ghostly voice, sweet and musical, reached his ears. Startled, Sokka whirled around to see a beautiful young woman kneeling at the edge of the pool, her white dress flowing in tendrils out around her and even spilling into the water…her eyes glowed with an unearthly intensity behind her long, flowing white locks.

"Yue?" Sokka whispered, unable to believe it was her. "Is it…really?"

The young woman turned to him, smiling softly. "Yes. It is wonderful to see you again, Sokka."

"You too…" He waded through the calf-deep water, smiling gently back at his long-lost love. "I've missed you, Yue…" He sat on the bank next to her, his hand brushing against the cold air where her hand should have been.

"And I you." Yue's echoey voice softly whispered. "I see you've found love again, my brave warrior." She smiled.

"Suki!?" Sokka blushed slightly, remembering his last encounter with the pretty young Kyoshi warrior. "You're not mad, are you?" He timidly turned his cerulean eyes to meet her silvery-blue ones.

"No." Yue's beautiful smile was sad, but proud. "She is a strong and smart young woman. I am glad that you've found someone who appreciates and shares your skills, and who can help you to improve them. You can learn much from her, Sokka, just as I learned much from you. You have my blessing, little fish-bear."

Sokka smiled, remembering the trinket he'd carved for her back at the North Pole. "Do you know when I'll see her again?"

"Soon. She and some of the other warriors are headed to Ba Sing Se now, to meet up with you actually. In four days' time, they will emerge from the Serpent's Pass. Take Appa there to meet them, and soon you can restore Ba Sing Se to its rightful rule."

"But what about Aang?" Sokka protested. "He can't heal until Katara returns with the medicine, and even then he'll take weeks to fully recover…I don't even know if or when Katara will return…" His gaze fell guiltily as he blamed himself once more for letting her go alone into the city.

"Do not fret, Katara is in good hands." Yue smiled, knowing how protective the boy was of his sister. "She will return to you in good time."

Sokka perked up, feeling less guilty now that he knew she was safe. "But Aang…"

"You will fight this battle without the help of the Avatar, Sokka." Yue caressed his stricken face softly, her wispy fingers cooling his heated skin. "But do not fear, my brave warrior, help will come in the most unexpected forms. You might not like where your help comes from, but promise me you'll give it a chance."

"Anything for you…" Sokka smiled, closing his eyes as the Spirit of the Moon kissed him, a soft chill against his lips.

"I will always be with you, remember that." The Moon Goddess whispered as her form started to fade away. "This battle will test you all in astonishing ways, but do not ever back down. Together, you will prevail."

"When can I see you again, Yue?" Sokka whispered as only her face remained clear, and even that was slowly fading from view.

"Whenever you need me, I will be there…" Only her startling blue eyes remained, "Be brave, my little sun and stars…"

"I'll try…" Sokka whispered back, a single tear rolling down his cheek as she faded into the haze of the jungle. He lingered a few moments more, and then turned to leave the glade and return to the rest of the gang.

* * *

The crowds were so thick in the marketplace that Zuko and Katara were nearly crushed together. They'd linked arms after some shifty men wolf-whistled at Katara, trying to push her away from the scarred prince. Normally, Katara would've fought back, but the _last_ time she'd been face-to-face with a drunk in a dark alley was still all too fresh in her memory. Zuko just rolled his eyes, snarling at the giddy drunkards, before leading her away. He smirked as she clung tightly to his arm, fingers digging into him.

"What was _that_?" He sniggered. "Don't tell me the _fearless_ master Waterbender is _afraid_ of some old drunks?"

"For your _information_, the last time I was _near_ people like that, I was kidnapped by the Dai Li and taken to the palace with _you_!" She snapped, lips pursed angrily.

"Well, that wasn't _all_ bad, now is it?" he smirked, "Because if you hadn't, I wouldn't be able to spend my day with a beautiful young woman…"

Katara blushed, and Zuko looked away as he realized what he'd just said. _Darn it! What was _that_? You don't have to compliment her to get her trust, you twit!_

"I guess you're right…and I wouldn't get to spend _my_ afternoon with a handsome prince…" Katara retorted, though her thoughts quickly mirrored his. They fell into an awkward silence for a few minutes, until Zuko spoke.

"We need to get you some Earth Kingdom clothes." He said simply, "Your blue dress stands out too much."

"What's wrong with blue?" She raised an eyebrow, frowning slightly. "I don't think it stands out."

"That's because you see it every day. How do you think I always found you?" Zuko inquired, pushing by a vegetable cart, "It's not exactly hard to spot two kids dressed in blue and a bald monk in orange when everyone else is wearing greens and browns."

"I guess you're right…" Katara mused, stopping to admire a dress in one of the shop windows. "Let's check this one out!" She took his hand and dragged him after her into the shop.

"Hello, welcome to Auntie Fu's fashion boutique!" An old woman with her graying hair pulled into a messy bun greeted them. "How may I help such a lovely young couple?"

"We're not…"

"I was just admiring some of your beautiful dresses." Katara interrupted Zuko's protest, elbowing him lightly in the ribs. He rolled his eyes, but decided it was better to just play along. She ran her hand along a bolt of ocean blue silk, admiring the smooth fabric. "I could use a few new outfits, so I figured I'd take a closer look."

"Ahh, I see." Auntie Fu grinned. "Well, I'll just leave you two alone to browse. Call if you need anything, dearies!" She waltzed off, leaving them to look through the clothes.

"What about this?" Katara asked after a few minutes, holding up an ivory tunic with green trim. Zuko's face twisted curiously for a moment, then he nodded.

"Sure, looks fine." He shrugged.

"I'm going to try it on first to see how it looks." She said, more to herself than him. She grabbed the matching green pants and slid off through the rows of clothing and fabric to find the dressing room. Zuko followed aimlessly, leaning against the wall as he waited for her to change.

"Well, what do you think?"

Zuko turned around, golden eyes following the shape of her body as he examined the clothes. He only nodded, and Katara giggled softly. She returned to the dressing room, but when she reemerged she wasn't wearing her normal dress, and Zuko couldn't help but stare. She was wearing a soft, puffy green top with a lighter, sea foam green undershirt that stretched from the end of the three-quarter sleeves to her wrists. A khaki sash wrapped around her torso from the bottom of her ribcage to her hips, where an ivory skirt seamlessly flowed down to her ankles. A delicate leaf pattern in assorted greens flowed up from the bottom of the skirt.

"Where did _that_ come from?" Zuko asked incredulously, unable to tear his gaze away from her.

"You like it?" Katara twisted around, letting the hem of the skirt brush against her legs. "I grabbed it on the way here, didn't you see?" She put her hands on her hips, letting the fabric brush over the silk, sea foam green slippers on her dainty feet.

"Not really, I wasn't paying that much attention." Zuko admitted, "But you look…" _Say it! _His brain screamed at him, _Say she looks beautiful!_

"I look what?" A coy smile graced her lips, as if she could see his thoughts.

"You look…great." He finished, and a slight pink crept into both of their cheeks.

"Thank you, Zuko."

"Let's get you rung up, now shall we?" Aunt Fu popped up behind the flustered prince. Katara nodded, allowing herself to be dragged along behind the exuberant older woman as she clutched the other outfit to her chest.

"Zuko, would you grab my blue dress, please?" She called back. "I left it folded on the bench."

The prince rolled his eyes, but pulled back the curtain and grabbed the neat bundle of clothes before tagging along after the eccentric old woman. When he finally reached the counter, Katara was already handing over the coins to pay. Aunt Fu handed her the bag with her other outfit, and Katara took her old dress from Zuko and placed it into the paper sack. She thanked the woman, and then turned to leave. Zuko couldn't help but let his gaze stray to her slender form as she walked off, the skirt swishing softly with the rhythmic movement of her hips.

"You're one lucky young man." Auntie Fu whispered in his ear.

"You have no idea…" Zuko commented, a slight grin pulling on the corner of his mouth.

"Come on, Zuko!" Katara called from the doorway, a soft smile gracing her lips. Silhouetted against the sunlight outside, she looked like a goddess, an angel fallen to earth…

"Take care of her well." Aunt Fu's voice brought him back from his reverie.

"I will." He smiled, then took off after her. She watched the young couple leave, arm in arm, with a sly grin.

"Right again, my sister." She thought aloud. "He will be a very powerful bender…as will she. But then again, when has a Wu prediction ever come wrong?"

* * *

A/N: Woah, so many things just happened! I love the way Iroh just comes out and asks Kimji and Ling if they want a drink, and then they take off running! I also loved the way Sokka and Yue's part came out (which reveals quite a bit about what's coming up, wink wink ;D). But my favorite part of this was DEFINITELY Auntie Fu's shop. I just have always had this idea that Aunt Wu had a sister, and so I used it! Just to clarify, Fu is the younger sister and she is also a fortune teller, but she prefers to keep her powers a secret. Wu told her about the prophecy she made for Katara and told her to keep a look out for a young waterbender of Katara's description, and then one day there she was...and the rest is history:D Well, if there's anything you think can be improved, tell me so I might be able to go back and change anything...

Chapter 11 will be up soon, with some more suprising twists (and another suprising pairing:D). But for now, R&R

Kori


	11. Tempest in a Teashop

A/N: Yay! The much awaited chapter 11 of After the Storm! ;D This ended up about 15 pages long, so be prepared to sit in front of your computer screen for at least a little while to read it and then review!!! There's another pairing sprung in this one, but it's not as easy to pick out as you might think, since nothing _actually_ happens b/w the two characters involved. Also, I went really deep into Iroh's character...I nearly cried writing that part, it's so sad! And I love the ending too! But you'll just have to read it to figure it out!

Disclamer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender...do you really think there'd be ANY Kattang if I did??? (Plus, season 3 would've been here by now :P)

* * *

Chapter 11: Tempest in a Teashop

The door to the teashop opened slowly to admit the three young women. One pair of liquid brown eyes scanned the nearly empty room, while the other two followed silently.

"Welcome, ladies." The owner bowed to the first girl, "May I interest you in a pie or cake with your tea?"

"Ohh!" the bouncy young woman exclaimed. "I just love cheesecakes! Can we get some, please?" She begged her friend.

"Sure, Ty Lee. One cheesecake please, sir." Azula told the man, who promptly scurried off to fill their order. Their lavish Earth Kingdom dresses rustled softly as they moved to a corner table, brown and pale gold eyes watching the other occupants intensely. Only Ty Lee seemed carefree, smiling happily at a dark haired waiter serving an elderly couple. They sat down, and the handsome young man came over to serve them, flashing Ty Lee a smile in return.

"Good afternoon, my lovely ladies." He winked, sending the acrobat into a soft fit of giggles. "What can I get for you to drink while you wait on your cheesecake?"

"I'd like some ginseng tea, please." Ty Lee cooed, a coy smile gracing her pink lips.

"Anything for you ladies?" The waiter asked Mai and Azula.

"Some hot cocoa." Azula ordered, looking to her friend. Mai just shrugged.

"Just bring me…something." She waved him off, toying with her hair. She wasn't used to it being so…fancy. Azula had made them get all dressed just to come to this little hole-in-the-wall teashop. Ty Lee had gone all out, her normally braided brown hair pinned in a bun on top of her head, thin tendrils of curls streaming down from it. She'd also given up her pink circus attire for an elegant forest green dress trimmed in yellow that she'd found in the marketplace during their first trip into the city. She'd offered to do Mai's hair, and the dreary young noblewoman had let her only because the bouncy, exuberant acrobat was so thrilled at getting all 'dressed-up'. Azula, too, had put on a stylish ivory dress with golden-yellow and emerald green accents, which made Mai stand out oddly in her plain Kyoshi uniform (minus the armor). The Princess, though, had opted out of having her hair done, much to Ty Lee's disappointment.

The handsome, brown-haired waiter returned with a tray holding three steaming cups. "Cocoa for you, ma'm." He set the teacups in front of them. "Jasmine tea with a hint of lemon for you, and Ginseng for you, my lovely lady. Enjoy!" He winked again at Ty Lee, who promptly covered her mouth to stifle another fit of giggles as he walked off.

Mai sighed. "Do you just hit on every guy you see?" She inquired, rolling her eyes as Ty Lee waved at him from across the room.

"No!" She exclaimed. "…Just the cute ones…" That earned her another eye rolling from both of her friends. She ignored them, taking a sip of her tea. "Wow, this is really good!"

"You've been hanging around Uncle too much." Azula scoffed. She took a sip of her cocoa, humming contentedly for a moment as the fiery liquid slid down her throat. It was still steaming hot, but it didn't burn the Fire Princess. "Do not forget, we're here on surveillance." She whispered. "Brother dearest said he lost the prisoners' trail here, and I'll choose to trust him for now. After all, what reason has he to betray me, except to sign his own death warrant? Besides, how much of a threat is an inadequate prince unfit to even call himself a firebender, let alone my fuddy duddy uncle and the Water Tribe peasant." She took another sip.

"Water Tribe peasant?"

The normally composed Azula nearly spit out her cocoa in surprise, and Mai laughed. "Yes, Water Tribe peasant. What of it?"

The shaggy, black haired teenager raised an eyebrow, almost mimicking the Princess-in-disguise. "I met a Water Tribe girl once. Feisty little witch that one, too. Froze me to a tree." He told them, setting down the plates of cheesecake he'd been told to bring to them. "I kinda deserved it though, to tell you the truth. I'm Jet, by the way."

"Thank you, Jet." Azula cooed, somehow pulling off polite as she saw an opportunity and decided to seize it. "Please, sit down and chat with us. I mean, as long as you won't get in trouble with your boss." She pushed the extra chair out a little, inviting him to join them.

"I'm sure the old man won't care if I just stay a minute. They guy's not even really my boss. I'm just here because I accused these two guys of being firebenders and caused some damage. I'm only here for another day, then my debt's repaid." He sat down next to her, smiling. "So, what do you want with a member of the Water Tribe?"

"A Waterbender girl has helped a Firebender escape from the palace. There's a bounty on both prisoners' heads, and we plan to take it."

"An odd group of bounty hunters." He scoffed, looking the three well-dressed ladies up and down. "But hey, I've seen stranger groups. But why would a Waterbender help out a Firebender?"

"We don't know. But don't let this get out. We're the only ones who know." Mai told him, catching on to Azula's plan.

"I guess. I didn't even know the Earth King _had_ any prisoners, let alone that they escaped." Jet mused. "So, you ladies want to let me in on this?"

"Sure. You seem like a man with…experience in tracking." Azula smiled, and Jet's chest puffed out a bit at her flattery.

"I guess you could say that. I used to have a group of rebels called the Freedom Fighters, and we caused quite a bit of trouble for the Fire Nation troops…" He scratched his chin, reveling in the memories. "But after I met Katara, she made me think differently. I came here to try and start over, but it seems like trouble just follows me everywhere. I got taken away to Lake Laogai by the Dai Li, and then I ran into Katara again. She was still mad at me, but I think before she left she'd begun to trust me again…she probably thinks I'm dead right about now, after how badly hurt I was when she left. I'm just lucky that Smellerbee and Longshot were able to get me to a healer in time." He went on about himself, allowing Azula to gather quite a bit of information.

"So _this_ is the famous leader of the Freedom Fighters." Azula thought aloud, and Jet nodded proudly, starting into a tale of how he'd started the band of rebels. _Hmm…let's kill two birds with one shot…he's got some skills, and he hates the Fire Nation…if I play my cards right, I'll have him eating out of the palm of my hand, and he, Uncle, Zuko, and the Waterbender will be served to my father on a golden platter…_

"That's amazing, Jet." Ty Lee put her chin in her hands, leaning on the table as she listened to his story intently.

"Jet!"

All four of them promptly turned to look at the owner, who had called from the back of the store. "Come on, quit flirting with the ladies. I need you in the kitchen!"

"I'll be right there!" he called back, snarling slightly as he picked up the tray and stood. "So, I'll meet you three at the palace at sundown tomorrow? You can fill me in on the rest of the details then."

"We'll be there." Azula assured him, batting her eyelashes.

"This could be interesting. I might be able to find out where Katara is from this other Waterbender. There can't be too many of them around here, right?" He mused, "Too bad it's not her we're chasing, but I know she'd never help a Firebender…" He walked away, the rest of his words lost as he moved out of even Azula's sensitive earshot.

"Heh." She laughed, a sly grin on her red lips. "You have no idea, my little canary…you have no idea…"

* * *

The noonday sun beat down heavily on the lonely old man, reflecting off of the straw hat on his heat. Iroh wiped the sweat from his forehead taking a long draught from his nearly empty canteen.

"I hope Katara was right about it only being half a day's walk to the oasis…" Iroh told himself tiredly, "Because I do not know if I can stand much more of this heat…" He panted. This wasn't the kind of heavy, damp heat that the people of the Fire Nation were used to, coming from a tropical string of islands on the equator. This was an intense, arid heat that left your mouth constantly dry and your lips chapped from the ever-present winds.

"Oh, what I would give to be home…back with Lu Ten and Hera…" A few tears filled his eyes as memories of his lost wife and son came back to him. Hera had died of sickness when Lu Ten was till young, making Iroh and the boy that much closer as he grew…and it made it that much harder when Lu Ten had died, in the prime of his young life, during the former general's six-hundred day siege of the Earth Kingdom capitol…

_The brave young man, his dark hair pulled into a half-up topknot like his father's, stood heroically at the forefront of the huge army. His proud heritage shone in the handsomely angled features of his face, the way he held his head high and ordered the troops to march with a commanding air._

"_He will be a great leader one day…" General Shu commented as he reined in his komodo rhino next to Prince Iroh's basilisk. "You must be proud."_

"_So proud…" Iroh watched his son, tears of joy in his eyes. If only he'd known how much that day's events would change him forever…_

Iroh started awake, brushing the sand from his face. His head ached, and small grains of dirt and sand stuck to his cheeks where tears had fallen, and when they came again as he remembered again that fateful day…

"_We're about to breach the inner wall!" General Shu called from ahead of Iroh. The middle aged man grinned, raising a triumphant fist and calling out encouragingly to the assorted soldiers milling around his hissing basilisk. He didn't even see the young man who'd braved the angry beast and was trying to call to him over the shouts of the other soldiers and the sounds of rocks clashing and fire crackling from up ahead. A short din in the commotion was enough, though, for the panicked young man's voice to pierce Iroh's thoughts._

"_General!"_

"_Yes?" The slightly rotund man leaned over to better hear him._

"_Your son has been gravely injured on the Northwest front!" He informed the shocked Prince. "He asked for you specifically!"_

"_Please inform General Shu about this, and tell him I've gone to his aid." Iroh told the young man, who saluted him and promptly took off through the mass of soldiers to relay the message to Shu. Heart thudding forebodingly in his chest, Iroh reined the basilisk through the ranks and spurred it on towards where Lu Ten had been. He wove frantically between the numerous bodies of those who'd been injured or killed, and even those who were still fighting the powerful Earthbenders defending from both the top and bottom of the wall. Iroh leaned from the saddle and snagged the shirt of a soldier passing by at a run._

"Where is my son_?" Iroh's tone was quiet, but the young medic could sense the anger boiling behind his hazel eyes._

"_Over there." He pointed ahead to where a large pinnacle of rock jutted from the ground. A small, battered looking form lay shadowed beneath its peak. Iroh tossed the man aside and spurned his mount towards his beaten son. He nimbly leapt from the saddle still feet from Lu Ten's side and ran to him, falling to his knees next to the fallen Prince. He lifted his bleeding and bruised head to cradle it in his lap. As he did so, Lu Ten's eyes opened, his voice weak as he spoke._

"_Mother…?"_

"_No, it's me, son." Iroh wiped a streak of blood from his son's cheek, brushing the stray locks of black hair that had fallen from the topknot away from his face. "Oh, Lu Ten…my brave Lu Ten…" Tears welled in Iroh's eyes as he caressed his son's once proud, handsome young face._

"_Dad…what's happening?" Lu Ten's commanding, assertive voice had been transformed into that of a small, scared little boy._

"_It's ok, Lu Ten…It's all right…" Iroh's tears came faster, and he wrapped his arms around his slowly dying son. "I'm here."_

"_Don't leave me, dad…" He tried to move his hand from his chest, but a fresh wave of blood pushed its way through his fingers. The broken rib that had punctured his skin left a large lump under his stained palm, and Iroh gently placed a hand over his son's._

"_Never, my son…" The general choked out, "I would never leave you, my poor, brave Lu Ten." A few tears fell from Iroh's graying beard onto Lu Ten's pale, scratched face. His eyes closed for a moment, and his ragged breathing steadied slightly._

"_Dad…" His eyes opened feebly, "Mom says hello…"_

"_Give her my love." Iroh smiled softly through the tears._

"_Ok…" Lu Ten's eyes closed again. "I love you, father."_

"_As do I, my son…as do I…" Iroh's tears came swiftly as he felt his son's breathing slow. Beneath his hand, he felt Lu Ten's proud heart beating grow softer and softer, until it stopped completely and the young prince's body fell limp in his father's arms, an anguished cry ringing out from atop the hill as Iroh lamented his lost son…_

* * *

Zuko and Katara made their way back to the teashop, laughing as they entered the now bustling shop. A pretty, dark haired girl in green came out of the back, carrying a tray with two slices of cake.

"Hello, Li." Jin called out from the middle of the room, where she was serving a young couple. "Oh, hi Katara. I see you've met Li." Her face fell slightly as she noticed how Katara's arm was twined with 'Li's', but she still smiled brightly at them.

"Oh, hello Jin." Katara smiled back, removing herself from Zuko's arm. "I never told you that Li and I are old friends?"

"Not that I remember…" Jin mused, setting down her now empty tray at a vacant table. "But you do seem to know each other pretty well…and I haven't seen you this happy, Li, since…well…" She hesitated, but Zuko nodded.

"I know. It's just…great to see her again. I haven't seen her since we had to leave home…"

"Oh, she's a refugee too?" Jin asked, curious. "I thought you were friends with the Avatar?"

"Actually," Katara sat down next to her at the table. "After I took that medicine to the Avatar, I came here to see if I could find anything out about the other people from my village. I lost my mother during the attack, but I know a lot of the others made it out before the Fire Nation could do too much damage. I wanted to see if anyone had made it here, like I had, and I ran into Li after I left your mother's shop. We've been friends since we were little kids."

_Oh, she's good._ Zuko thought to himself as he listened to the tale she wove out of thin air. He had to admit, it was a believable story, and a well told one at that.

Jin nodded. "You're lucky to have known him so long." She whispered to Katara, who smiled gently.

"You have no idea…" She turned back to Zuko, who raised an eyebrow inquisitively. Katara caught sight of a cobalt band behind the collar of his robe as he tilted his head to one side, and noticed a split-second flash of silvery blue near his collarbone. A small frown graced her tanned features for a moment, but then she smirked as she turned back to Jin. "Actually, we were betrothed, back before our village was attacked…I lost my betrothal necklace in the attack though…" she put on a sad frown, but Zuko saw the devilish glint in her eyes.

"That's so sad!" Jin gasped, trying hard to hide her disappointment at hearing of their…relationship. Meanwhile, Zuko had moved up behind Katara and removed her necklace from around his neck before lowering it over her head and holding it against the sensitive skin of her collar…just as he had beneath a waning crescent moon over a year before.

"Well, you returned to me something _I've_ lost…perhaps in exchange I can restore something _you've_ lost…" Zuko whispered seductively in her ear, and Katara shuddered.

"My mother's necklace!" She gasped as he smirked. "Where'd you…?"

"I saved it the night we escaped, in hopes of seeing you again someday." He grinned, clasping it smoothly under her bun.

"_We'll talk about this later_…" she whispered out of the corner of her mouth, but she smiled. "Oh, Li, you're so thoughtful!"

"Your mother's necklace?" Jin inquired, "I thought it was _your_ betrothal necklace you lost?"

"It was. My grandmother had passed this down to my mother when she got married. My mother was supposed to give it to me on my wedding day…but things happened and she couldn't…" A few tears filled her eyes as the dream she'd had a few days ago, when she was still imprisoned in the palace, came back to here…where she had been herself both now, and then as her mother bravely fought the Fire Nation soldier…where she relived that fateful day again… "I thought I'd lost it forever…"

"Did you really think I'd let something _this_ important to you just slip away like that?" Zuko asked her.

"I wasn't sure…but now I am." She smiled softly. "No, you wouldn't. Thank you, Li." She leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, causing a pink tinge to creep into his pale skin. A similar tint found its way to Katara's cheeks, and Jin's smile fell again.

"Well, I've got to go. I think Sangi needs me over at table four." She smiled, holding back a few tears as she picked up her tray and moved to where an auburn haired young man was serving a middle-aged couple. Zuko sighed in unison with Katara, and they both laughed nervously.

"So…" Zuko started, "You want to talk about it over some tea?"

"Sure…but not here." Katara nodded, toying with her braid.

"Ok, we can go to the old teashop…just let me grab some more money." He stood and started towards the back of the shop. "Oh, and take your hair down. Azula might be around there, and we don't want her to recognize you. Especially with me."

That startled Katara slightly, but she nodded. "Ok, just give me a few minutes to freshen up." She stood and followed him to the apartment behind the shop. He went into his room, scooping some spare change from the table beside the bed before returning to find her fumbling with her bun. The ban she used to hold it was tangled in her unruly mane of russet hair, and a few tears sprang to her eyes as she tried to pull it out.

"Here, let me help." Zuko offered, moving up behind her. Katara stiffened as his hot breath brushed against the back of her neck, eyes following his movements in the mirror before her. His hands moved to her bun, fingers gently but firmly untangling the strands from her hair band. After a few minutes, he stepped back as her normally neat braid unraveled into long, wavy locks. She ran her fingers through it experimentally, then smiled.

"Thank you, Zuko." She took the blue band from him and wrapped it around her wrist before looking back as he turned to leave. "Would you get the brush from my pack, please?" She turned back to the mirror, using her fingers to untangle a few strands from the front as she waited.

Zuko knelt over the animal skin pack, pale fingers rummaging through her belongings until he found a hairbrush. Smirking deviously, he tossed it at her. "Heads up, Katara."

Her hand flew out, catching the flying brush in midair. "Nice try, but not good enough!" She called back with a laugh. He rolled his eyes, leaving her to her girly ways as she raked the brush through her long tresses. Outside the back door, he leaned against the wall to wait for her, golden eyes watching the birds flitting about the garden where they'd sparred only that morning.

A few minutes later, he heard the door open and turned to find himself face-to-face with a transformed Katara. Her hair hung in long, silky strands around her face, and a soft pink tinge flushed her cheeks. A light greenish-blue powder covered her eyelids and sparkled like sun on the water. The color complemented her eyes well, like two oceans separated only by her long black lashes. A delicate pink sheen covered her smiling lips, and for a moment Zuko wondered what it would be like to kiss her…

"It's not too much, is it?"

"N…no!" Zuko stuttered. "It's perfect. Azula will never recognize you…I barely did."

"You're sure?" Katara still seemed a bit insecure about wearing so much makeup.

_She's so beautiful when she's timid…_ He thought to himself. "Positive." Zuko indulged himself in a small smile, offering her his arm. She obliged, her slender fingers wrapping around his arm as they walked back towards the city.

"Now, about the necklace…"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

It was dark by the time Sokka got back to camp, and he was surprised to find a new addition to their gang. The old man sat close to the fire, his hazel eyes dull as he stared into the flames. Toph sat next to him, her pale green eyes sad as she listened to his tale. The two never even acknowledged Sokka as he crossed to Appa and pulled a mango from his pack, though Toph's eyes strayed from the unseen fire as she felt the vibration of his footsteps. The water boy leaned against Appa's fluffy belly, ears straining to hear their conversation.

"And so it was there, atop the hill where my son died, that I decided life was too short, too precious, to lose so far from home. I called back the men and sent everyone back to their families. Many said I was weak, that I had lost my fighting spirit once Lu Ten had perished…but they are the ones who are still fueling this war…the ones who need to be brought down. So, despite their criticism, I returned to the Fire Nation without the news of victory, but not before planting a seed at the site of my son's death. Now, a beautiful young tree grows there, giving life to a place that once held nothing but death."

"That's a sad story, Iroh." Toph commented, and Sokka felt the corner of his mouth pulled into a small smile. He'd never seen the spunky Earthbender quite as subdued as she was now…nor had he ever felt such a strong connection to someone from the Fire Nation. Sure, he and Iroh had met a few times before. And though he was from the Fire Nation, and a Firebender to boot, he'd found it easy to trust the jolly, tea-loving old man. Much easier than his hotheaded, determined-to-regain-honor traitor of a nephew.

Yes, he knew from Katara what had happened between her and Zuko in the caves of old Ba Sing Se, and he didn't like it one bit. He'd seen the look in her eyes as they'd flown from the accursed city…that sad, distant look of disappointment…the regretful frown…the way her words sounded when she'd told him what'd happened… But it was what she _wasn't_ telling him that worried Sokka the most. He'd heard the soft, muffled sobs coming from her sleeping bag that night…her whispered 'I just wish I could've helped him' That Sokka had told himself as about Aang to make himself feel better, until he'd heard her next words… 'I thought he'd changed…'

"Hey Twinkletoes, would you throw us a couple mangos?" Toph asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over the camp, since both Aang and the King had fallen asleep.

"Here." He tossed them, and amazingly Toph caught both of the mangos easily. "And stop calling me that." He said after he'd stopped gawking.

"Fine, Sokka." Toph just waved him off, but the boy stood and moved to sit across the fire from her and Iroh.

"So, Iroh…" Sokka addressed the former general, "What brings you to us this time?" _If it's anything to do with helping Zuko, I'll scream_.

"Actually, I ran into Katara in the city. She and Zuko are caught up in tracking Azula, so she asked me to bring the medicine for the Avatar." Iroh replied with a smile.

"Wait a minute…you left my little sister with that traitor!" Sokka burst out, standing as his anger won out over the relief of knowing Katara was ok. As if it could sense his rage, the fire blazed high for a moment between the two parties.

"I assure you, my nephew would never let any harm come to her, Sokka. He really has changed." Iroh motioned for him to calm down. "He has been raised to treat ladies with respect. And if I know miss Katara, she would never stand for any bad treatment from him, or from anyone else for that matter."

"Yeah, Sokka. Chill out. Sugar Queen can take care of herself." Toph said, but her voice belied that she knew more than she was telling. Sokka didn't press it though, knowing the girl would reveal her secrets in time, and decided to just play things out.

"Fine." He pouted, "But he'd better not try anything with her, or I will personally deliver him to the Spirit World!"

"So, what exactly _are_ Zuko and Katara doing in the city?" Toph asked, completely ignoring Sokka's mutterings across the fire.

"Azula believes that Zuko is on her side, tracking Katara and I. I'm fairly certain she doesn't trust him enough to leave him to it alone, but if he's tricky enough he can slip past even her keen eye. I would've stayed to help them, but the three of us decided that it would be easier for the two of them, being younger, to track my niece than for an old man like me." Iroh said, "So I offered to bring Aang the medicine. And I think it is better that she stayed. Katara is one of the few people Zuko has ever opened up to. She can understand him, sometimes better than myself, and it seems that he feels more comfortable speaking with someone his own age."

_That's what I'm afraid of…_ Sokka muttered to himself, looking down at the circles he was tracing nervously in the dirt.

"That makes sense." Toph commented, taking a bite of her mango.

"Yes…I believe that once Zuko learns that he is not alone in the world, and once you all can learn to understand and accept him, you will _all_ do great things for the world…"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

"Hey, watch it!" A dark haired woman dressed in a lavish ivory gown hissed at Katara as they nearly ran into each other, her golden-brown eyes narrowed.

"Sorry." Katara apologized, moving away from the door and holding it open for them. The woman and her two companions passed without thanks, and she shrugged as she entered the shop.

The lead woman caught Zuko's sleeve as she passed him by, whispering in his ear. "_What are _you_ doing here with a _girl?" Zuko couldn't mistake _that_ voice.

"She said she's seen two people who look like Uncle and the Water Tribe wench. I'm going to see if I can get anything else out of her." Zuko hissed back, eyes narrowed at her. "What, don't you trust me, Azula?"

"To put it bluntly, no." She sneered, "But you've proven yourself trustworthy thus far. Keep it up and I may change my mind, Zuzu."

Katara turned around in time to catch the glint of the girl's brown eyes as she looked away from Zuko. She gasped, but then came to her senses. "Come on, Li!" She called back, making her voice sound like a lovestruck little girl.

"Li?" Azula snickered as Ty Lee called for her again.

"Don't ask." Zuko told her as they parted. He sighed heavily when he joined Katara at the same corner table where his sister and her friends had just left.

"That was close." Katara whispered.

"You're telling me." Zuko wiped a hand down his face. "Do you know how hard it is to make up a story she'll believe, let alone on the spot like that?"

"Very, I'm sure." She replied, smiling at the waitress who'd come to serve them. They ordered, and then Katara remembered why they'd come. "So, how long have you had my necklace?"

"Since the night Ty Lee and I visited you." Zuko replied. "I came down later to see if you were all right. You seemed kind of…upset when we left. When I got there, you were writhing in your sleep and mumbling something about your mother. I had one of the guards bring a blanket and when I took it inside, Uncle slipped your necklace into my hand and told me to take care of it well. I've had it ever since…I'd just never found the chance to return it to you…properly." A slight blush crept into his cheeks, barely there, but enough to be noticed by Katara's keen eyes.

"I see… I wondered why Iroh had that look when I woke up and found it gone. He seemed so sorry that it was gone, I never would've thought it was because he'd taken it." Katara mused, a similar tinge creeping into her cheeks.

_Man, what's with me these days?_ They thought to themselves, _I keep tripping all over myself, like some lovestruck teenager…_

"Sometimes I wonder if he isn't psychic." Zuko laughed off the awkward thought. "It's like he knew all this would happen."

"Like he's trying to set us up together…" Katara said, making them both blush again as they realized it was working. Neither new how, or why, but it _was_ working… They fell into an uncomfortable silence until their tea was brought. Zuko asked the waitress for a couple slices of apple pie, and they only mumbled incoherently back and forth as they waited.

"Katara?"

"Oh my gosh!" Katara exclaimed, hands flying to her lips in shock. "Jet?! Is it really you?" She stood, waiting for the dark haired young man to set his tray of food down before throwing her arms around his neck. "I thought you were dead!"

"To tell you the truth, so did I." Jet grinned, squeezing her tightly. He looked over to her companion, expecting to see Sokka, Aang, or even the blind girl…Toph? But instead, his liquid brown gaze met blazing gold as he and Zuko stared at each other for a few seconds before their identities registered.

"You!" They called in unison, and Zuko jumped up to defend himself. Katara stepped in between the boys, pushing them away from each other as the rest of the customers watched, hoping for a fight.

"You two know each other?" Katara asked, pushing them both into chairs opposite one another before seating herself between them. As she did so, she noticed how alike the two boys looked now that Zuko had grown his hair out. If it weren't for the scar, they almost could've been brothers…Jet certainly had an attitude close enough to both Zuko's and Azula's.

"Too well. We met on the ferry into the city. I helped him steal the captain's food to give to the passengers." Zuko never took his gaze from Jet. "I wouldn't have fed that slop to a hog-monkey, but the food we took held everyone over until we got here."

"Then I offered for him to join me, Smellerbee, and Longshot. He refused, but then I found out that they're firebenders…" Jet told her, drawing out the last word as the gears in his mind set to work. _A waterbender…and a firebender…escaped from the palace…_

"But when he tried to prove it, he got taken away by the Dai Li." Zuko interrupted his thoughts, a smirk falling across his thin lips. "We had a fight, but you couldn't get me to Firebend, now could you?"

"Yeah, I guess you're just a regular refugee like me. Listen, sorry about all that trouble I caused for you and your Uncle." Jet said smoothly, unbelievably calm for running into his worst enemy…whom he was still sure was a Firebender. "No hard feelings, eh?" He offered a hand, which Zuko grudgingly took after a nudge in the ribs from Katara.

"Sure…No hard feelings." Both boys' grips tightened on the other's hand, and Jet got another reason to believe Zuko _was_ a Firebender.

_His hands are hot…too hot for a normal person._ Jet's brain said. He sneered.

"Ok, so we're all good now, right?" Katara ripped the boy's hands apart, effectively swiping the thin tendril of smoke that had risen, unnoticed, between them. She offered them both the slices of pie, which they took while mumbling positive answers.

_Zuko'd better be careful. If Jet finds out he _is_ a Firebender, we're in for it. We have no idea exactly who knows about our escape the other night, or who Azula has told to look out for us._ She thought, watching as they both toyed around with the pie. She stole a piece of Zuko's slice, popping it in her mouth and humming softly as the warm, sweet taste slid down her throat.

"Jet! I just gave you a break twenty minutes ago!" The three turned to see the owner, Bao, giving Jet an angry look. "I know we're not as busy as when Li here and his uncle worked for me, but I still need you." He said, placing a hand on Zuko's shoulder. He smiled down at his former employee and Katara before turning his gaze back to Jet. "I want you back in the kitchen, no more than a couple minutes, got it?"

"Sure." Jet grumbled.

Bao nodded. "Give your uncle my best, Li. I heard he is doing well in his new shop." He patted the boy's shoulder as Zuko nodded, then returned to the kitchen as the trio stood up from their table.

"Here, I'll walk you to the door." Jet offered his arm to Katara, who took it with a smile. He sneered back at Zuko, who sulked after them. At the door, Jet bowed to Katara, who giggled like a schoolgirl with a crush…like she had when she'd first met the handsome rebel. He took her hand and kissed it softly, making her blush. "Goodbye, my lovely Katara. Until we meet again."

"It was nice seeing you again, Jet. I'm glad to know that you're ok." She waved, taking the morose Zuko's arm and walking off with stars in her ocean blue eyes. Deep within both boys' chests, though, an angry beast was snarling with jealousy.

And as two figures stepped from the shadow of the teashop, the same creature spit and hissed behind Mai's pale gold eyes.

"That's them, isn't it." Jet stated simply. It wasn't a question.

The black haired young woman beside him nodded, her hazel eyes narrowed on her traitorous brother's retreating back. Her heart felt a slight tug as she saw the way the water wench smiled at him, knowing how her raven-haired friend had once cared for the former prince. But she did nothing to quell the tears welling in Mai's eyes, knowing well that her normally sullen friend was quick to anger in situations like this…after all, her temper could come in useful later, should she indulge in the same thirst for revenge that Azula so craved. Instead, she looked over to the young man standing next to her. Her critical gaze fell from his intense brown eyes to his pursed lips, and finally to the tensed muscles beneath the skin of his jaw and neck. She saw the jealousy there…and just by the way he'd handled himself earlier, she knew he, like Mai, was not hard to disturb when his mind was torn between his heart, his head, and his past.

Jet didn't even look at her as he answered her unasked question.

"I'm in."

* * *

A/N: Yes! Jet is back and better than ever! He always was one of my favorite characters, dispite his psychotic-ness...and now that Zuko's hair is grown out, I realize why...they look like brothers (ya know, except for the whole thing where Jet wants to destroy the Fire Nation single handedly...)

So yes, Azula has pulled Jet in to her plot...and she's confirmed that Zuko is a traitor. I love her and Zuko's little conversation outside the teashop, and also Jet and Zuko's. OH, and Sokka's with Iroh! (I made him seem like a firebender for a moment, because I've always had this idea that Sokka and Zuko would always be butting heads because they have similar personalities and b/c of the whole bender vs. nonbender thing).

But I have to say, Iroh's flashback was the saddest thing I've ever written. I nearly cried when writing it. Well, anyway, tell me if the characters all still seemed...in character. For some reason, I really think this and what I have of chapter 12 makes Zuko seem too...nice. But hey, that's what I've been trying to work towards for the past 10 chapters...

And if he does seem too nice, there will be much tension coming up later! (Especially between him and Katara, because a. I've got two things planned out that will really amp up the stress between them, and b. It's much more fun making them fight, even if it's just a mock fight like the sparring in the last chapter, because...well, it is!)

Anyway, R & R everyone!


	12. Suddenly I See

A/N: Finally, Chapter 12 is up and ready to be read!!! I loved this chapter, especially the Toph/Aang part and the Jet/Azula part. In these next two chapters I got very...action-y. The fight scenes (mainly with Azula and Jet in this one) are more...gorey than my norm, but I must say I had a lot of fun doing them! Well, enough of me, time to read!

* * *

Chapter 12: Suddenly I See

Toph rolled restlessly in her sleep, her pretty face twisted uncomfortably. Her hand reached out, groping for something…someone to hold onto as she fell further in the darkness that had been pulling her deeper and deeper into its depths since the day she'd been born…

In her dreams, she could see…things. Faceless people and fantastic creatures she imagined in place of their real counterparts. Every night, these animals and people, and even the scenery, changed. She often found herself wandering through the forest clearing, meadow, or wherever else they'd decided to camp out, with animals passing by just as they did in actuality. She felt the vibrations as their feet hit the ground, and those vibrations transferred into what she saw and felt in her subconscious.

But the monochromatic nature of her dreams never changed. Every rock, tree, person, and animal she saw was in the same grays, whites, and blacks that she saw every time her Earthbending echolocation returned to show her surroundings. And even though she was used to the darkness that engulfed her entire world, the way that the grays and silvers in her dreams had slowly…ever slowly been growing dimmer and darker, until now she could scarcely tell the difference between sleep and waking, scared her.

And tonight, the line between her dreams and consciousness was breached, and Toph found herself falling into the darkness that had once been her comfort and strength.

Her outstretched hand closed around someone else's. Her rough fingers brushed against smooth skin and clasped on tightly, and then she felt herself stop falling as the small hand gently squeezed back. She felt the air beside her suddenly heat, and soft blue glow illuminated the darkness, the unknown color making her want to stare as the light brightened and forced her to look away.

_Hello?_

Two voices called out at once. _Who's there?_ Toph's voice echoed through the blinding light.

_I'm Aang._ A figure said as the glow dimmed enough for Toph to see a skinny boy, about her age, emerge from it.

And the most amazing thing was, she actually _saw_ him.

"Aang?" Toph couldn't believe the bright colors he wore. Orange and yellow if she remembered right from a previous conversation with Katara, who was able to describe colors to her much easier than either of the boys, even though Toph still couldn't visualize them. She wasn't sure exactly which color was which, but at the moment she couldn't have cared less. She could actually _see_ the colors!

"Toph?" Aang squinted, his boyish grin widening as he saw her. Toph giggled as she saw his face…really_ saw_ it, for the first time. A tinge crept into her pale cheeks as he ran over and hugged her. "Your eyes! Can you…?"

"Yeah, I can see! But where are we?" She asked as he stood back. She looked down at her bare feet, and was amazed to see the greens and yellows of her own clothes. Now she was sure of which color was which on Aang, because the color she knew to be yellow on her shirt matched that of Aang's pants and shirt.

"I think we're in the Spirit World." Aang said, looking around. "But, how're you here?"

"What do you mean, Twinkletoes?" The young Earthbender questioned, her old attitude back now that she'd gotten over the initial shock of actually being able to see. "Don't you mean, how're _we_ here?"

Aang shook his head. "No, only you." He looked around them again. "Actually, I've been here a lot lately…well, not _here_, exactly. But you know what I mean."

"How?"

"As the Avatar, I'm the bridge between the Spirit and Mortal worlds. It's easier for me to pass between the two than a normal person. The last few days, when I've been sleeping, I've been in various parts of the Spirit world with Avatar Roku, the Avatar before me."

"Why?" Toph was curious. "And why can I see here?"

"Well, things are different here. You're not always bound by earthly inhibitions and attachments. As for why I've been with Roku, It's because Princess Yue came to me the other night after we escaped Ba Sing Se. She said that I have to find and reconnect with the four past Avatars, or risk severing my ties to the Spirit World and the Avatar State." Aang explained. "But now I have to find Avatar Kyoshi in the place where Hei Bai sleeps, according to Roku."

"She was the last Earthbending Avatar, right?"

"Yes, and Roku said I'd need someone to help me on the rest of my journey here…Maybe he meant you?" Aang shrugged, but Toph smiled.

"Maybe. So what do we do now?"

"I guess we go there?" Aang pointed over her shoulder to where a green light blazed strongly, but gently. Toph nodded, taking his hand and laughing as she pulled him into the glow.

* * *

Night fell quickly over the Earth Palace…

The guards watched impassively as the shaggy haired young man entered the palace courtyard. The Fire Princess's new lackey, the former Grand Secretariat and head of the Dai Li, Long Feng, had personally warned them and so did nothing as he approached the stairs to the palace.

They only turned their eyes to the three figures awaiting him from atop the staircase, crouched on the roof and unseen by the visitor.

As his feet hit the final step and he moved onto the landing, they dropped down. Azula's presence didn't even phase Jet, who merely nodded when her slender form suddenly found itself less than a foot in front of him. Moments later, Mai and Ty Lee joined her to surround the rebel leader.

"Hey Jet." Ty Lee grinned, waving.

"Hey." He glanced to the acrobat before turning his dark gaze back to the young woman before him. "So, my new friends are Fire Nation…_royalty_ as well." Jet commented, unusually calm. "It is an honor, Princess Azula." He bowed low, eyes downcast.

Her eyebrow rose slightly as she wondered how he knew her name, but it was quickly wiped away as he pulled twin tiger-head hook swords from their sheaths across his back.

"Too bad it has to be my pleasure to take you down."

Ty Lee and Mai, along with the guards and Dai Li stationed around the courtyard, moved to attack. A simple rising of Azula's hand stopped them. "Ok, as you wish. _But you will regret taking up a challenge with me._"

Minutes later, the two stood about ten yards apart. The guards stood around them, eyes trained on the princess and her opponent. Dai Li agents watched silently from atop the palace wall, and Mai stood off to one side with Ty Lee. A rare glimmer of a smile graded Mai's thin, pale lips, prompting a knowing look from her friend. Ty Lee was about to comment, but Azula's voice rang out in the silence.

"So, are you ready Jet?" She sneered, hazel eyes glinting devilishly in the dying light.

"Whenever you are, _princess_." He taunted right back, and he could see the annoyance on her face even from so far away.

They waited a few more seconds, both wanting the other to make the first move, until Azula's impatience got the better of her. With perfectly practiced movements, she sent a bolt of lightning towards her opponent. With deft grace, Jet leapt over the shot and moved to attack. He dodged blasts of blue fire as he got closer, using his swords to catapult over a third flare to land a flying kick at the princess's shoulder. Unflinching, Azula dropped to the ground to avoid him, then used a blast of fire from her hands to push her into the air. Jet only had time to turn around after landing before Azula's feet smashed into his back. With a thrust, she sent herself into another somersault to land smoothly on her feet, leaving Jet face down in the dirt. When the dust settled, he slowly stood up to face her again. A thin trickle of blood trailed down his chin from a ragged cut on his lip, and his face was scratched and red all across the left side, but he showed no sign of weakness as he swung for Azula's ankles.

From atop the wall, two Dai Li agents watched curiously as the two fighters attacked, parried, and dodged one another in an intricate dance in which neither could afford to make a misstep.

"Isn't that the guy we brought in for brainwashing about a month ago?" one asked, his gray-green eyes never straying from the fight.

"I think so." His companion replied stiffly.

"So what do you think the Princess's intentions are?" The first inquired again. "I heard Long Feng was pressing her to announce her ascension to the throne soon."

"Yeah, something about a coronation next week."

"She's definitely a feisty one, don't ya think so Kimji?"

To this there was no response. Minutes slipped by as they watched Azula and Jet's swiftly moving figures grow dark as the sun slid behind the horizon. Then, finally, Kimji spoke.

"Ling, you talk too much."

Back and forth…back and forth… First Jet, then Azula, and Jet again. Neither would give up or give in, and the equality of their strength and ferocity was incredible…

That is, until the sun went down.

Mid-blast, Azula's signature blue fire cooled down to red. Never before had that happened to her, and the shock gave Jet the opportunity to push her back further. Quickly regaining her composure, Azula dipped under Jet's arm as he swung for her. Her foot followed the momentum of her body, moving to knock Jet's feet from beneath him, but he was already past her. Instead, she used the motion to right herself. Her hand rose as he spun around, fingers swiftly catching him under the chin. With their concentration on the battle, neither had noticed that they had slowly been pushing one another towards the wall. Now, Jet's back was pressed against it, with Azula pinning him easily.

"Checkmate."

Her long, sharp fingers poked into the soft tissue under his jaw, her other hand poised and ready to strike with deadly accuracy. A small flame, flickering between blue and red, sat over her hand, seemingly harmless but still lethal.

"Fine, go ahead and kill me." Jet said through clenched teeth, licking his lips and tasting the salty-sweetness of blood.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you…not _yet_, anyway." She smiled deviously, lowering her hand from his throat. Jet tried to stand, to defy her, by his knees buckled and he fell to kneel at her feet.

"What do you want with me, _princess_?" He hissed, breathing heavily as the adrenaline rush of the fight left him, and fatigue settled in its place.

"Don't worry about that. You'll find out soon enough." She sneered, taking advantage of his weakness to deliver a well-placed kick to his gut. Jet doubled over, coughing and splattering blood on the ground as she walked away. "Take him to the infirmary and get him cleaned up. Then bring him to the throne room." She ordered, beckoning Ty Lee and Mai to follow her.

"What do you plan to _do_ with him, Azula?" Mai asked, her pale gold eyes watching with a hint of pity as two guards hoisted the beaten and bruised young man to his feet.

"Bait, my dear Mai. A sucker to lure my brother and his little girlfriend right into my hands…and, in turn, the Avatar."

* * *

Sokka's eyes flickered open slowly, focusing in and out on a form sitting between where he slept and the tiny, wavering fire. Groggily, he sat up and rubbed his head. Dawn was on the horizon, he knew, despite the darkness that shrouded their camp. Hakoda had taught him that when he was young, "It is darkest just before the dawn." He remembered his father's words well; He practically hung on them. 

Speaking of, Sokka wondered what his father was doing right about now…probably dukeing it out with some Fire Nation scum at the inlet to Chameleon Bay…

Which reminded him that tomorrow was the day that Yue had said Suki and the other Kyoshi warriors would arrive at the end of the Serpent's Pass. He'd have to leave later today to reach the Pass and pick them up in time, like the Moon Princess had instructed…

Sokka's stomach growled as he finally wiped the sleep from his blue eyes. He'd tell Toph and Aang about it later…after he'd eaten. He stood and stretched, yawning loudly as he approached the figure sitting near the fire.

"Good morning." Iroh said without opening his eyes as he meditated.

"Yeah." Sokka grunted, flopping down on the ground next to him. "So…any sign of my sister or the angry jerk?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

Sokka wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not, so he merely nodded. Absently, he looked over to where Toph and Aang were still sleeping. Normally, Toph was up by now…Sokka swore she was part Firebender, with the whole 'rising with the sun' vibe. Aang was usually up early as well, that was, until Azula had decided to use him for target practice. After that, the little Airbender had almost been in a coma as his body tried to recuperate from the lightning.

But today, they lay facing one another, hands grasped between them. Sokka even thought he saw a faint glow pulsating from Aang's tattoos. He started to stand and examine closer, but Iroh raised a hand.

"Don't disturb them. They are in the Spirit World. And since Aang is the Avatar, I'm sure their mission is important. Waking them could prove catastrophic."

"How do you know this?" Sokka was curious about the old man, and what he knew about the spirits.

"I have been to the Spirit World, and as a result, I can now see spirits when they cross over into our world. I've learned many things in my years about the spirits and their Otherworld, and it is better not to trifle with them, or with someone who is in the Spirit World." Iroh said, pulling his beard gently. "Besides, I gave Aang the medicine your sister sent with me last night. All he can do now is rest and try to heal."

Two yawns sounded behind them, and they turned to see Kuei and Bosco walking over. The Earth King sat next to Sokka, stroking his pet bear's fur as he lat next to them. "Good morning everyone, what's to eat?"

"Um…" Sokka looked to Iroh. "What do you think?"

"I brought some food with me, I'd be happy to share it." He stood and moved to Appa's side, scratching his stomach gently as he did so. The huge beast groaned happily as Iroh removed some packages from his pack and returned to the fireside. He handed both men chunks of cooked meat, and sat a steak down for Bosco. Sokka eagerly tore into the meat as Iroh sat a little teapot on a stand over the fire. The last few says had been torture for the young Water Tribe boy, they'd had to eat whatever berries and fruits they could find in the oasis because Katara was the only one who could cook a decent meal.

Iroh grinned as he watched Sokka savoring the meat, pouring himself a cup of tea and taking a small sip. "Mmm…" He hummed contentedly, offering the other two cups.

They were all just finishing up their meal when the twelve year olds stirred. Iroh and Sokka turned, watching as Aang and Toph slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from their eyes.

"Wow…" Toph's pale green eyes were wide.

"Sokka? Iroh?" Aang rubbed his head sleepily. "You'll _never_ guess what we just found out from Avatar Kyoshi."

* * *

Katara smiled as she snuggled against something very warm wrapped around her. She knew she should get up, but she couldn't seem to even open her eyes, let alone pull herself away from the comfort and warmth of the couch in the teashop lobby. 

She couldn't even remember falling asleep.

The day before, they'd wandered around the city aimlessly, just talking. Katara had learned so much about Zuko in only a few hours, and had told him so much about herself, that it was like opening her eyes after a long sleep. She saw him so much differently now… He wasn't a banished prince, or an escaped prisoner. He was no longer the enemy, or even an unlikely ally anymore… He was a friend, a partner…

He was just a normal boy, trying to do things right this time.

So when they'd finally made it back to the shop, the employees were already closing up for the night. They all smiled and waved as they left, and even Jin seemed to have forgotten about their earlier chat in anticipation of a date she had that night. She waved happily from the arm of the auburn-haired young man she'd left them to help earlier.

"Bounces back quick, doesn't she?" Katara had commented as she waved them off. Zuko smiled faintly, shaking his head as he closed the doors behind them.

"You should've seen her the day after _our_ date. She seemed completely oblivious to what'd happened. She actually helped me with serving, and even offered to help Uncle make the tea."

"Really? Why wouldn't she help, though?"

"Well, let's just say that little encounter with Mai the other night was a repeat of what happened between Jin and I." Zuko whispered just loud enough for her to hear, ashamed again that he had hurt both girls. He sat on the couch, elbows on his knees, and put his head in his hands. _Never again…I can't do that to anyone else, especially Katara…she'd kill me for one…if she could ever even like the _that_ way…_

"Oh…" Katara's beautiful blue eyes had fallen, remembering the night before when Zuko had left the sullen Fire Nation girl close to tears. "I see…"

"Yeah…" He looked up slightly, "But you have to understand, Katara. I never wanted that to happen. I'm tired of hurting people…of disappointing them. You have no idea how guilty I felt after doing that to them…I never want to put someone through that again…" He sounded so sincere; Katara couldn't help but sit down on the couch next to him and place an arm around his shoulders.

"Ok…and if it makes you feel better, you've never disappointed _me_." The corner of his mouth tugged up in a quiet smile for a moment, and she smiled back. They sat like that for a while, just enjoying the comfort the other gave.

After that, Katara had stood and started to push the chairs and tables against the walls, earning a perplexed look from Zuko. "What're you doing?"

"I wanted to practice my waterbending, but the moon's new tonight so it wouldn't work very well. So instead, _you're_ going to teach _me_ some hand-to-hand combat."

Zuko smirked, leaving her to finish clearing the room as he retrieved his dual swords. He'd taught her how to hold them, and how to use them as if they were one weapon instead of two. She learned quickly, and they'd spent the rest of the night sparring. At first, each one of them had had a single sword, but then Zuko had handed over the other one to her and took up using a long wooden pole he'd found lying around. Katara was swift and flowing once she'd gotten used to weapons instead of water, easily blocking and countering Zuko's swings, but by the time she'd passed out in the early morning hours, she still couldn't best him.

It was only a few hours to dawn when she'd leapt half-heartedly at him, her dark eyelids falling over her sapphire eyes. The swords had fallen from her grasp, clattering to the floor as she continued to fall, literally, into his arms.

And now, as she forced her eyes open, she found herself still there. Behind her head, she could feel his broad, strong chest rising and falling with his breath, his heartbeat pounding softly in her ears…

Or was it her own?

She couldn't tell, since her own heart was speeding in her chest. Behind her, he stirred slightly. Katara took a deep breath to steady herself, then closed her eyes and tried to feign sleep.

Zuko yawned, removing his arms from around her waist as he stretched. Slowly, gently, he lifted her up enough for him to slide out from behind her before carefully laying her back down. Katara smiled softly, unable to imagine Zuko being as tender as this. He too smiled, and then turned to go to the garden, knowing that she would meet him there just as he had met her yesterday morning.

As soon as the door shut behind him, Katara's eyes flickered open again. She stretched her arms out over her head before carefully slipping out the door and around the side of the teashop. Crouching behind a tree, she watched as Zuko let his robe fall into a heap at his feet before pulling off the brown undershirt beneath it, the corded muscles of his back stretching and relaxing as he did so.

_Gods, he's handsome…_ Katara's whisper came unbidden from her lips. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched him move from the pile of robes to the edge of the water. Slowly, he waded to where he was thigh deep, the loose black pants he wore bunching slightly around his legs. He waited for a moment, his long, pale fingers skimming the water's surface as if caressing the petals of a rose, before taking a deep breath and diving straight in.

Katara waited…but Zuko didn't come up again. She wasn't sure if it had only been a few seconds, or if minutes had passed by since he'd gone under, but for some reason it seemed like too long. She cautiously stepped out from behind the tree, ready to spring back behind it if he came up. But when he still didn't emerge, she got worried. Tentatively, she removed her shoes and waded a few feet into the pond.

Still no Zuko.

Now she was really worried. It seemed like hours since he'd dove in… She waded to waist height, her blue dress billowing out around her. Her heart thudded forebodingly in her chest as she moved to where the shallows fell steeply off into the deeper waters of the pond's center.

The water rippled around her as something moved through it. All senses on alert, Katara dug her bare toes into the sand and mud to root herself. "Zuko…?" Her voice shook slightly, "Come on, I know you're just trying to scare–"

Before she could finish, the water broke into a wave before her as a dark shape leaped out at her. She tried to scream, until she found herself pinned underwater. He grinned, green-tinted golden eyes flashing behind the long, shaggy black bangs that floated around his head. With her hands unable to move, Katara struggled to push him off of her.

_Come on_, he mouthed at her, _I'm sure the mighty Katara can do better than that._ A sly grin crossed his face as he watched her perplexed look. Then she mirrored him, her sapphire eyes glinting deviously.

She twisted her hands enough to place them palm down against the sandy bottom. Then, with a mighty thrust, she rotated her legs around beneath him. The water rose, propelling her uplifted body with enough force to toss Zuko out of the water and a few feet away as she continued to twist up and around in the water until she landed on her feet.

"Nice try, _Zuzu_, but you can't beat me in my own element." She grinned as he sputtered and stood up.

"Of course not, oh mighty Katara." He panted, hands on his knees. But for some reason, he didn't protest the nickname. "But you still can't beat me with the swords."

"I've only _just_ started learning how to used them." She protested, bending the water from her soaked dress. "But when it comes to bending, I can _still_ whoop your butt."

"Hey, I've beaten you easily!" Zuko argued. "Remember the North Pole?"

"That doesn't count, it was dawn and you caught me off guard."

"Quit making excuses, Katara." Zuko goaded, "Admit it! You can still bend during the day, and you know it!"

"So?" She wrung her hair out, shaking it out around her with a frown. "What about that time…when…"

"That's right." He sneered. "We never _have_ fought one-on-one except for at the Spirit Oasis. Yesterday was for fun, but back then it was for _real_. And _I_ was the one who came out on top." He said softly as he slinked closer, until she had to look up to meet his eyes. His seductive tone was enough to send shivers down her spine, but the cold, triumphant gleam in his piercing golden eyes kept her riveted to his gaze despite her mind urging her to look away.

"I…I…" Katara struggled to keep from losing herself in the blazing sunset that was his eyes. "I could beat you any time, _Zuzu_." Her voice dripped with venom when she finally got it back. His attitude suddenly changed, and he sneered at the nickname this time.

"Really, you think you can beat the crown Prince of the Fire Nation in a duel?" His face was inches from hers, and the mixture of feelings surging through both teenagers flashed in their eyes. "A Water Tribe _peasant_ believes she can defeat the _Prince_ of Firebenders?"

"Yes! Yes she does!" Katara shouted. In the span of only a few minutes, she had gone from admiration to apprehension, to fear, to determination… but now everything she'd felt before had drained away to a cold, seething anger at the sudden return of Zuko's "royal" attitude. He had gone back to his old snotty, egotistical self… the same man who had chased her friends and herself across the world and back for the past two years. He was Prince Zuko again, and Katara's own temper was quickly getting the better of her. "And I challenge you!"

"Fine, and Agni Kai…at sunset." Zuko automatically replied to her dare, in spite of the fact that she wasn't a Firebender.

"Fine, I'll see you then!" Katara yelled, abruptly turning to leave. Her braid slapped him in the face as she did so. He snarled, reaching up to rub where it had hit his cheek before standing back and watching incredulously as she stalked away. "I just hope the _Crown Prince_ doesn't cry when he gets beaten by a girl!"

Zuko's jaw dropped, and his eyes widened as he let the last few moment's events sink in. Katara was long gone before he finally realized what had happened.

"_What have I _done?"

* * *

A/N: Oooh! I love making them fight!!! Why is it the pairings that fight the most are the most entertaining? Well, that's all I got for now ;D R&R as usual! Love ya'll!

Kori


	13. Fight and Flight

A/N: Wow...Chapter 13 is finally up! Sorry, guys, I kinda got typist's block ; acutally, I just didn't feel motivated to type this up for some reason, but I LOVED writing it, and reading it again to edit. I have to say, I delved into a bit of my more gore-y side with this one, and it was a ton of fun to work on... and things get pretty deep with Sokka...but you'll just have to read to find out! ;D

Oh, and I think I'll mention this: When you read the part about Jet and Azula, you HAVE to listen to "Harder to Breathe" by Maroon 5. You can actually find a Jetzula video to it here ( livevideo . com/ video/ 39B222A363EE40D699C7148AF6097847/ jazula-harder-to-breathe-aspx )

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters... Trust me, we wouldn't be reading this if I did...its only a way to try and attempt to lessen our AWS...but it isn't working:(

* * *

Chapter 13: Fight and Flight

"No way!"

"It's true! I was there too!"

"So you're saying that _Avatar Kyoshi_ created the Dai Li?" Sokka exclaimed. Toph and Aang nodded.

"Yes, and she's offered to teach Toph the techniques she taught the Dai Li. Then, when I'm healed, Toph can teach me." Aang told the motley crew. "It may be the advantage we need to oust Azula and put the King back on the throne."

"That's great, Aang, but there's one problem with all of that." Sokka couldn't meet Aang's hopeful gray eyes. "Princess Yue came to me yesterday while I was out exploring the oasis. She told me that we'd fight this battle _without_ you, Aang."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She said that in a month's time, the opportunity would come to attack. There's no way you'll be healed enough to fight by then. But she also said that Suki and the other Kyoshi warriors are crossing the Serpent's Pass to help us. I have to take Appa and meet them tomorrow morning."

"You'll have to leave now, to get there in time." Toph said, remembering how long ago it had been since they'd left the accursed passage.

"I know. Are you sure you'll all be ok while I'm gone?"

"I'll take good care of them." Iroh placed a comforting hand on Sokka's shoulder, offering him a kind smile.

"Yeah, Sokka, we'll keep Twinkletoes here in line." The young Earthbending master grinned, punching him in the arm. Sokka yelped softly, rubbing his arm. Kuei nodded, and Bosco growled in agreement.

"Ok. I'll be back in a few days." He told them, climbing up on Appa's fluffy head and taking the reins. "See you then! Yip yip!" He cracked the reins lightly, and with a groan goodbye from the huge bison, they took off into the skies.

* * *

Jet, Mai, and Ty Lee leapt silently from rooftop to rooftop, following the blue-clad waterbender below. The rebel boy moved tenderly, his body still bruised and sore from yesterday's battle. But he couldn't resist the Fire Princess's orders…after all, he'd die if he did.

His eyes left Katara for a moment to rest on the metal band around his left wrist. Beneath it lay a deadly poison that would be injected into him if he resisted Azula's plans or tried to remove the bracelet. There was only one antidote to the lethal poison of the Black Mamba-Widow, and Azula had it. There was no way he could have time to find another if he tried to take off the band and was poisoned, either: the poison would kill him in less than an hour.

So, for now, he only grudgingly followed orders until he could find a way to, literally, cheat death and steal the antidote.

Katara moved into a huge crowd in the marketplace of the middle ring. Mai and Ty Lee glanced at one another, then nodded. "Now's your chance. Lure her into the alley, then Ty Lee and I will take care of her."

Jet didn't say anything as he leapt down into the crowd, gray eyes following Katara's blue dress darting in and out of view ahead. He lost sight of her again, and then a flash of sapphire caught his eye darting into one of the shops. He followed, looking around curiously as he entered the little pawnshop. Various musical instruments and other nick-knacks adorned the walls, while assorted trinkets and artifacts were scattered on shelves and tables.

A dark haired girl stood a few feet away as she examined one of the doodads, and Jet moved towards her stealthily.

"Katara?"

She spun around, half-expecting to see Zuko. Her expression softened, though, as she saw it was her old friend. "Oh, hey Jet. Fancy running into you again so soon?" Her smile seemed to light up the little shop like the sun's rays through a rain cloud.

"Yeah. Hey, I was wondering if maybe, you know, you'd like to go out some time?" He asked, trying to act natural. "That is, if your boyfriend doesn't care." He hated betraying her like this, but she'd betrayed him with the Firebender, Zuko. Yes, he knew all about the Prince now…Azula had been kind enough to inform him about her brother, and Jet was more than happy to follow _that_ part of her plot…

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend," She waved the comment off, a devilish gleam in her eyes as she saw an opportunity arise that she wasn't about to pass up. "Sure, I'd love to. How about now?"

"Now's perfect." Jet grinned that handsome, devious grin of his. "Come on, let's find something to eat, my treat."

"Great, I'm starved."

And as Katara slid her arm through his, allowing him to lead her out onto the streets again, she never would've dreamed that two of her enemies were watching like hawks overhead, ready to strike when Jet gave the signal…

* * *

Zuko slowly made his way through the city, golden eyes watching for any hint of Katara's blue dress ahead. He knew she was mad at him… and he had to admit, she had every reason to be. He'd let his old arrogant, selfish attitude resurface…and he'd said things that he'd never meant. He'd been cocky, and that had pissed her off more than anything else.

So now he had to find her and apologize. Not only because he really _was_ sorry, but also because he needed her. He needed someone who could hold their own in a fight…someone who he could rely on…someone who chased away the doubts and pain…

Someone who cared…

And Katara did all that and more.

Now that she was gone, Zuko realized just how much she meant to their mission…to him. When he'd been broken and lost, she'd been there to help him put himself back together. She was his friend, his partner, and his equal… Sure, he had come out on top during that _one_ fight…but he'd had the element of surprise. When they were on level footing, like the day before, it was she who had won. Even today, he'd surprised her, but _she_ had triumphed.

Katara made him think things through. She was a worthy opponent, quick and strong, forcing him to really put thought into his next move, instead of just blindly attacking. But that also translated into planning. When he normally would have just gone with his gut feeling, diving head first into a situation, Katara's careful thinking and clever mind made him plan ahead, calculating their moves with precision…

Not even Uncle's constant preaching about thinking things through had done _that_.

And what Zuko couldn't figure out as he searched was _why_. _Why_ did only _Katara_ do this to him? _Why_ had it felt as if he'd lost a part of himself when she'd turned her back and left him standing there, confused, in the garden? Why did it feel like he was drowning every time his gaze met her tantalizing sapphire orbs?

_And why did she bring out both the best, and the worst, in him?_

* * *

Jet led Katara down an empty street, into a deserted alley.

"Where are we going?" She asked, eyes wide as her mind flashed back to the night the Dai Li agent had captured her.

"A little shortcut." Jet said loudly, the signal for Mai and Ty Lee to take over. He looked up, unnoticed by the frightened Katara as she dug her fingernails into his arm. His dark brown eyes met Mai's pale gold, and she nodded. Silently, Ty Lee leapt down and struck a quick succession of blows across Katara's shoulders and down her spine. The Water girl never knew what hit her as she fell limp into Jet's strong arms, her eyes fluttering closed as her Chi flow was blocked and her body shut down into a deep sleep.

Just then, Zuko slid around the corner, swords drawn.

"_Let. Her. Go._" The venom in his voice was unmistakable.

"Sorry, Zuko, but she's with me." Jet sneered, reveling in the pure shock he saw in the Prince's eyes. The girls did nothing, only watched as they stared one another down. "Besides, she's way too pretty and… innocent for you." He looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms. With a snide glance at Zuko, he reached down with a free hand and tilted Katara's chin up to face him. Without a second thought, he leaned over and placed his lips against hers. How long had he dreamed of doing this, though under different circumstances?

He was interrupted by an enraged roar. Jet only had time enough to hand Katara off to Mai before Zuko was upon him, fire burning in his eyes. Jet had thought he'd known what to expect from his nemesis, but the blind rage surging through Zuko made his movements lightning-fast and deathly accurate. It was all Jet could do to dodge and parry his blows: there never was an opening to attack.

Mai and Ty Lee stood in wonder, neither willing to assist Jet in taming the dragon that was Zuko's rage. Mai couldn't help but admire his fierceness and skill. Her heart ached beneath her unemotional exterior, wishing that it were _her_ safety that Zuko was fighting so furiously for, instead of the lowly Water Tribe peasant in her arms.

After a time of constant blows, Jet would've thought that Zuko's strength would run out. But the adrenaline fueling him was at full blast now, amplified by the rage surging through his veins, and he showed no sign of stopping soon. In fact, his swings seemed to be becoming more powerful with every passing minute…

He swung hard, catching Jet off guard with the blunt end of his blade. The rebel was tossed backwards violently, skidding across the cobblestones to rest at Mai's feet. He looked up one last time, panting as Zuko stalked closer, before fainting.

"Mai…give me the girl." He kept his voice level, eyes forcing her to keep his gaze.

Her lip quivered slightly as she remembered kissing him the other night…the salty taste of his sweat still lingered whenever she licked her lips. Back then, bathed in the moonlight, he'd said it was complicated…now she knew why. He loved the Water girl…even after all the years where she had quietly watched him from afar, admiring his strength and determination. Ever since they were young, she'd held hope that, someday, her long unrequited love would be noticed, and he would hold her and say that he was sorry for ignoring her all these years.

Now she saw that it'd never happen. Not to her…not from him. Slowly…ever slowly, her admiration seeped out of her pale golden eyes and was replaced by a cold hatred.

"No."

"Mai…" Zuko was close. His voice cajoled, tempting her newly lost infatuation to return. "Please…"

She shook her head, her long black hair whipping violently about her head. Her long, pale fingers clenched tightly to the Waterbender's dress. "NO!" She swung her free hand, knives flying from it. Zuko never even flinched as they flew past him, dangerously close. He stepped over Jet's unconscious form, eyes only leaving Mai's to see Ty Lee standing as if in a trance, watching him with glazed eyes. Even Mai was staring dumbly now, and he followed their gaze to where a single blade had imbedded itself into his bicep…in the same arm he had broken only a few nights ago. He felt no pain, no sting, as he reached over and removed it with a firm tug. Blood poured from the wound, but Zuko gave no notice as it soaked into his sleeve and ran down his arm.

"Give. Me. Katara."

He and Mai were face-to-face now, and she had to look up slightly to meet his gaze. Her hands unconsciously loosened their hold on the waterbender and Zuko, unnoticed, took advantage of the opportunity. His eyes met Mai's again, silently pleading with her to let go…of Katara…and of him…

Her grip wavered, then finally loosened enough that he could pull Katara from her arms and lift her into his. Then, in the blink of an eye, he was gone again.

Leaving a dazed Mai and Ty Lee to drag Jet's unconscious form back to face Azula's wrath.

* * *

It was growing dark by the time Zuko finally dragged himself back into the empty teashop. His breathing was ragged and shallow as he gently lay Katara on the couch before stumbling back into the apartment. He was lightheaded from the blood loss, and Katara was still out cold.

He peeled his bloodstained outer robe off, leaving him in only the sleeveless brown undershirt. His dulled eyes fell on the thin cut, a tiny, deceiving slit about two inches long down the middle of his upper arm. It didn't look bad, but he could tell it was much deeper than it seemed. He winced as the pain shot through his arm again, his vision blacking out a moment before returning. Reaching into a cabinet and removing a bottle of iodine and a long strip of cloth, he stumbled over to the bed and sat down. He dabbed at the wound gently, cringing as the orange-red liquid seeped into it and burned. Then, with some difficulty, he tightly wrapped his arm with the cloth and returned to the main room of the shop.

Gently, he shook Katara's shoulders to wake her. "Katara…wake up…"

Her eyes didn't open, but she moaned softly. He sighed, sitting down on the couch next to her. He wobbled slightly, feeling dizzy, before his eyes rolled up into his head and he passed out.

* * *

Silver moonlight fell over the two sleeping teenagers, illuminating their serene faces.

Three beings watched silently from the window. High above, Yue smiled down upon the Water girl and the Fire prince. The wind blew softly, sending a light breeze to caress their monotoned facades with a fine, glittering mist of moon-dust and turtledove's feathers.

In the tree outside, Jet's bruised face glowered at the peaceful teens, his torn lip still tasting of blood and Katara's sweet essence. Azula crouched next to him, her hazel eyes cold and unfeeling…until she turned them to her "prisoner".

Their shoulders brushed slightly on the flimsy branch, and Azula was mortified to find heat creeping into her pale cheeks. Luckily for her, the moon's light washed all color from the world around them, leaving her slight blush unnoticed as she mentally slapped herself for letting emotions get the better of her. She turned her gaze back to her brother and the water wench, gritting her teeth to keep her eyes from straying to Jet's devilishly handsome visage.

"What now, Princess?"

His voice startled her, but she didn't let it show on her porcelain features. "We wait for them to lead us straight to the Avatar…And, if we're patient, they should bring him right to us."

Jet only nodded, watching as Zuko's arms unconsciously wrapped around Katara's slender waist. His moonwashed brown eyes narrowed as Katara snuggled into the embrace, and his fingers dug into the bark of the tree until splinters imbedded themselves painfully into his skin.

"Chill out, Lover-boy, you'll get your revenge soon enough."

It was Jet's turn to be startled. His eyes widened and his grip loosened on the branch as he glanced to the Princess. Her sparkling hazel eyes were silver in the moonlight, a coy smile on her thin lips.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, Jet. I know you have feelings for the girl." Her whispered words caressed his hearing like a soft summer breeze. "But don't forget, she betrayed you with my brother…she left you for a Firebender…" Azula cooed, "She is the enemy now…does she _really_ mean _that_ much to you?"

Jet was unsure. It was true that Katara had left him for the Fire Prince…but she'd also thought he was dead. Then again, he'd always said he hated the Fire Nation…but there was something incredibly fascinating about the young Princess next to him…

"I…I don't know…"

"Jet, if you willingly join me, I can make your wildest dreams come true. You will no longer have to worry about the war, because you'll be on the winning side…Together, we can—"

"You're lying."

Azula nearly fell out of the tree, unable to hide her shock. _Never_ had someone seen so easily though her web of half-truths and broken promises, nor did they seem so…_calm_. Jet only grinned as he stared into the night, and that confused the Fire Princess even more.

"You know, we aren't so different, Princess." He said, almost monotonously. "We're both willing to manipulate to get what we want…headstrong…cunning…" He turned to face her, dark eyes meeting moonwashed hazel. "We _could_ be a great team…"

"Maybe so, rebel boy…maybe so…"

* * *

Appa groaned loudly, his deep voice echoing in the silence of the night.

"Yeah, I'm tired too. Let's go down and sleep for a bit." Sokka flicked the reins, and Appa started to descend to the silvery ground.

A few minutes later, the two lay comfortably in the moonlight. Appa snorted softly. "Goodnight, buddy." Sokka smiled softly, laying back against the fluffy beast's side. His blue eyes were turned to the sky, staring longingly at the soft radiance that was the moon. He sighed, feeling the chilly caress of the moonbeams across his face.

"Yue…have I done right? Should I be protecting Katara like my father asked? Or should I let her find her own way?"

The moon gave no answer, but he could sense that Yue was listening, smiling down at him.

"I just wonder… She's my baby sister and I feel like I should be there. But she's a young woman, and she's strong and proud… I know she can take care of herself, but I can't always come to terms with the fact that she's not a little girl who can barely splash in a puddle anymore… She's growing up, and I need to let her shape her _own_ life… I can't always be there to protect her…"

The cold touch of the moon's slender fingers faded away, and that was all the answer he needed.

"You're right… I just hope that she's all right…" He smiled softly, and a sudden image of Katara's sleeping face came to him. She smiled in her sleep, and Sokka saw a pair of muscular arms tighten around her protectively. Zuko's normally strained face was peaceful as he slept, holding Katara's slender body tightly to his own…and then, the image faded into the starry sky.

"Zuko'd just better watch it when he brings her back." He told the moon with a yawn, "Because _I'll_ be watching _him_." With that, Sokka's eyes fluttered shut and he fell into a deep sleep. Yue smiled, and her moonbeams softly kissed his tanned skin.

"_Sleep tight, my little fish-bear…"_

* * *

It was late…very late, when Katara's eyes finally flickered open. Zuko's arms tightened slightly around her…It wasn't a gesture of kindness…

It was a warning.

Without moving, she let her eyes scan the room. Nothing unusual caught her eye, until she looked out the window into the night.

Two forms, silhouetted against the full moon, sat in the tree watching…waiting… But as Zuko silently slipped out from behind her and crossed the room, they made no noise, no more to attack or flee.

Then, a sot snoring blew in from the silence, and Zuko returned to her side. "They're asleep. Now's or chance to get out of here and back to Uncle and the others." He whispered, offering her a hand. "Come on, the ostrich is out back."

He winced as he helped her up, the simple task straining the torn muscles and skin where Mai's dagger had hit its mark. Katara eyed him curiously, but made no sound as she placed her small hand in his and followed him out of the apartment. The ostrich-horse's head shot up and it snorted softly as they approached with their few belongings. Zuko placed a hand over its muzzle as Katara loaded their bags onto the cantle of its saddle. They heard a slight stirring in the tree above and froze, listening intently for any more movement.

When none came, Zuko lead the horse out to the dirt road in front of the teashop and mounted, offering Katara his hand. She obliged, gracefully swinging up behind him. The ostrich had only taken a few steps when Zuko pulled it up again abruptly, forcing her to throw her arms around his waist to keep from being tossed off.

Soft whispers reached her ears as they waited in the silence.

"They're gone! You let me fall asleep, and now they've gotten away!"

"_I_ let _you_ fall asleep?!" The second voice, a young man's, exclaimed."_You_ let _me_!"

They heard no more as Zuko kicked their mount's sides and they rode off into the night, Katara's soft giggling and Zuko's chuckles trailing after them as their two adversaries argued behind them.

* * *

A/N: Finally! Zuko and Katara have fled the city, and Jet has kind of admitted he's got some feelings for Azula! ;D And, of course, Sokka admits to Yue that he's scared for Katara, even though he knows she's grown up now and can take care of herself! I really loved the fight scene in the alley, just because it let me really get kinda deep into the fighting, and it also lets in the opportunity for yet another pairing!!! ;D I know, there's a LOT of different pairings in here...but I believe it adds more depth to the story. Besides, real life is just a tangled web of relationships anyways, so these little dabbles into ships OTHER than Zutara, Taang, etc. (I think) make the story really interesting and more life-like to follow...but hey, it's your opinion!

And speaking of opinions...let's leave me some nice, juicy reviews, now shall we? ;)

Kori


	14. Feelings Run Deep

A/N: Yay! The first part of "The Reunion"! And the entrance of one of my favorite characters... SUKI!!! A lot of things are going to happen VERY quickly in the next few chapters, so if you need anything clarified just ask, because tangled web I have woven is about to become even more complex! ;D

And now, on to the story!!!

* * *

Chapter 14: Feelings Run Deep (The Reunion, part 1)

"Come on, everyone, it's just a little further!"

The young woman called out encouragingly to her friends. Her short brown hair fluttered around her shoulders, brushing lightly against her armor. Her green dress billowed slightly in the breeze that was almost constant here in the Pass.

Soon, they would be out of this accursed place, and she would see Sokka again, waiting for her and the other warriors at the end of the Serpent's Pass. This, she knew, because the Spirit of the Moon had come to her a few weeks before…

_Suki had been sitting in a tree near where they had found Appa, just watching the moon. Something about its soft glow entranced her… maybe it was the way it reminded her of _his_ eyes?_

_The other girls lay sleeping below, safe under their leader's watchful eye. "I wonder if Appa made it back?" She whispered softly, her chin held in her gloved hands. "And I wonder what Sokka's doing right about now?"_

"He is wondering about you…"

_Suki was startled, looking around for the source of the voice. She felt a strong presence in front of her, and her eyes widened as the empty space there was suddenly occupied by a luminous figure._

"_Hello, Suki of Kyoshi Island." The young woman's voice echoed softly in the silence. "I've been watching you."_

"_Y…you have?" Suki was taken aback, but she kept her voice low to avoid waking the others. "Who _are_ you?"_

"_I am Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe, the Moon Spirit." She replied, her blue eyes bright against her pale skin. "I knew Sokka when he, Aang, and Katara visited my home almost a year ago, and he told me many stories of a brave young woman he met on his travels." She smiled._

"_You're the person he was supposed to protect, aren't you?" Suki's eyes were a mixture of sadness and understanding, as well as happiness at the Moon Princess's praise. _

"_Yes, and he did so very well. It is not his fault that I died; I felt it was my duty to give life back to the Spirit that had let _me_ live, and who watched over my people. He still blames himself for it, I'm afraid, but he also feels guilty for another reason."_

"_Why?" Suki was curious, though her clever mind had already figured out Yue's next words._

"_Because he loved me, and he feels guilty that he hasn't told you the entire truth about what happened during their time at the North Pole. But now, he knows that my place is here, watching over him, and that _his_ place is with _you_, Suki. He wants to tell you everything…but I wanted to tell you myself."_

_Suki was silent, taking it all in as the Princess retold the story of her and Sokka's forbidden love. Again, she asked, "Why did you want to tell me this?"_

"_I wanted to meet the woman who taught him that we can be just as strong as any man. But I also have a message for you. As we speak, Princess Azula of the Fire Nation and her two friends, the ones you fought saving Appa a few weeks ago, are using the Kyoshi uniforms they stole from you to infiltrate Ba Sing Se. There will be a coup in two weeks' time, in which Avatar Aang will be gravely injured. You and the other Kyoshi warriors must travel to the Earth Kingdom Capitol by the Serpent's Pass. I will arrange for Sokka to meet you at the exit with Appa, to take your troupe to the oasis where they will be hiding from the Princess. A month after you arrive, on the full moon, an opportunity will arise to avenge yourselves against Azula and return the throne to its rightful owner. You are part of the answer to ending this war, Suki. Be brave, and stay strong."_

_Yue's form slowly faded away; Suki smiled softly, not yet feeling the weight of the world upon her shoulders._

"_Goodbye, Yue… It was nice meeting you…"_

* * *

Dawn found Zuko and Katara at the wall to the city.

"What is your business?"

"Um, my…sister here came to visit a month ago. But now I need to take her back to our parents' farm." Zuko pointed to the sleeping girl laying against his back.

"Fine, you may pass." The guard nodded to his partner, and the two proceeded to push the wall apart and allow them to pass. Zuko urged his mount on, eyes watching all around them as the thick walls moved from around them.

Katara stirred slightly behind him, her eyes opening groggily. "Wha? Zu— "

He shushed her with a tap of his foot, his eyes communicating everything she needed to know. Her mouth shut, and she smiled tiredly at the guards as he turned back around and they exited on the other side of the great wall. He waited until they were out of earshot and a good distance away before glaring back at her.

"Sorry." She scrunched down, hiding behind his broad shoulders to avoid the gaze.

"You almost gave us away." He said simply. "Keep an eye out to see if anyone's following us." She nodded, laying her head against his back and closing her eyes to slits. Anyone following them would see a sleeping girl, but Katara would see _them_. Her eyes swept lazily across the horizon, alert to any movement behind the curtain of her dark lashes.

"Good idea." Zuko muttered back at her, and she smiled. "So, what way do we go now?"

"Keep just in sight of the wall and follow it East until you see Lake Laogai. Then turn due South and go until you see a small forest. We're camped in the middle of it, but I'll have to show you the way." She told him, her lips barely moving. He nodded, turning the bird into the rising sun.

* * *

"Ok, now try to touch your toes."

Aang stood tall, his hands stretched high over his head. Slowly, he bent over and tried to touch his fingers to the ground. He made it about half way before the pain hit and he had to stop. He waited, teeth clenched, letting the pain grow less and less until it was just a dull ache in the middle of his back.

"Good." Iroh nodded, watching the young Airbender continue stretching. Gingerly, Aang stood up again and smiled. "These exercises will help your muscles to loosen up, so that you are not stiff while your back is healing. They will also help your flexibility, and aid in your instruction once I continue your Firebending training where Jeong-Jeong left off."

"You're going to teach me Firebending…?" Aang seemed apprehensive. He still remembered, all too vividly, the day he'd burned Katara… the day he'd vowed to never bend fire again. Guru Pathik had helped him to accept the fact that he _was_ a Firebender, and that he would have to master the element if he wanted to defeat the Fire Lord…But there was still that apprehension, that inborn fear of the fiercest element that was keeping Aang from realizing his destiny as the Avatar.

"Yes, but not for a few weeks at the least." Iroh told him, that all-knowing gleam in his old hazel eyes. "You need to heal a bit more first, young Aang."

The little monk didn't realize that he was holding his breath until it came out in a loud whoosh. Iroh raised a gray brow, and Aang sighed. He sat down next to the old man, grey eyes downcast. "I'm sorry… It's just that some bad things happened when I was studying with Master Jeong-Jeong. I was too concerned with the power, and not the control. When he finally allowed me to work with fire, I disobeyed and hurt Katara. She'd warned me to be careful with it, but I didn't listen… I burned her hands…"

"I see… but why does she not have marks there now?" Iroh asked, curious, as he thought of the permanent burn across the face of his nephew.

"That was the day she found out about her healing abilities. She told me that when she put her hands in the river, they glowed and the water healed her burns." Aang said with a soft smile, remembering her ecstatic face, the joyous gleam in her eyes, as she'd told him of the natural ability she'd discovered… a trait of the greatest benders of her people…

"Yes, I understand." Iroh placed a hand on Aang's shoulder. "You've had a bad experience with fire. You hurt someone you cared very much about, and you're afraid that it might happen again. In fact, you remind me of Zuko right after he was first banished."

"Really?" Aang's eyes widened.

"Oh, yes. After Zuko's father burned his face, he was also very apprehensive of fire. For months after that unfortunate incident, he was reluctant to even leave his room, let alone train. I believe he was afraid that he would burn himself again…or that if he tried to Firebend, the pain of being scarred would come back…"

"So, what happened?"

Iroh chuckled slightly at Aang's childlike expression. "Eventually, he started to use his abilities again, and he vowed never to let his fear or his scar hold him back. Now, he has the potential to become one of the greatest firebenders I've ever had the opportunity to meet or train."

"Even more than Azula?"

"No. I'm afraid he will always be one step behind her when it comes to pure strength and raw power…But Zuko fights with his heart, and that is the greatest strength a person can have…"

* * *

Appa landed smoothly at the exit to the Pass, groaning loudly as if to say "We're here!" Sokka grinned, sliding down from his fluffy head to land on the rough, rocky ground.

"Hurry, everyone! That's _got_ to be them!"

A woman's voice blew to Sokka's ears on the breeze, and his eyes softened. He'd know that beautiful sound anywhere…

Suki crested the final hill, her short brown hair blowing back from her face. The rising sun fell over her, highlighting her painted face with an intricate, golden glow and glinting softly off of her armor. Her eyes shined brightly in the light, her lips pulled up into a gentle smile as her head dipped down slightly.

"Sokka."

"Suki…"

The two rushed into one another's arms, each pulling the other closer as their eyes closed and their lips met. The other Kyoshi warriors surrounded them, smiling.

"It's so good to see you all again!" Sokka smiled, hugging his old friends one-by-one.

"You too!" The girls called back in unison, giggling softly as their eyes turned to their blushing leader. Suki nodded when Sokka came back to her, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I've missed you…" Sokka whispered softly in her ear, her silky locks tickling his nose as they blew in the breeze.

"Me too…" her words were muffled slightly as she buried her face in his shoulder. Appa groaned behind them as they pulled apart, glowing happily. The Kyoshi girls all stood by the sky bison, smiling at the two as they walked over, blushing.

"So, you girls ready to head back to camp? I'm sure you could use a good rest after your journey." Sokka asked, his arm around Suki's waist.

"Sure. That sounds like a great idea." The youngest of the girls called back, already climbing up Appa's side to sit on his back. "Wow, he's really soft!"

"Sure is, Yori!" Suki patted Appa's fluffy cheek. She twisted her fingers into his long white fur, using it to pull herself up onto his head before reaching down and offering Sokka a gloved hand and helping him up. The other warriors climbed up, taking their places near Yori, scattered across Appa's broad back.

"You girls holdin' on tight?" Sokka asked. They all nodded, and Suki wrapped her arms around his. "Ok, Appa! Yip yip!"

The huge bison grunted as he flapped his tail and pushed his body into the air. The girls screamed, giggling loudly from behind Sokka and Suki once Appa had flattened out high in the air. Suki's grip loosened, and she smiled back at the other girls.

"So, how did you know to come here?" Sokka asked her when she turned back to him.

"An old friend of yours." She hinted coyly. "Someone who you met a while ago."

"Really? Who?"

"You don't know?" Suki scoffed, "Geesh, Sokka, you're denser than I thought!"

"Hey!"

"It was Yue."

"Oh…" He looked away, unable to meet her eyes. "I suppose she told you…"

"Yeah." She sounded annoyed to Sokka, but he couldn't see her smiling face.

"Suki, I…"

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He turned back, confused. "She told me everything. You loved her…but she was already engaged to a man from her tribe. And you blamed yourself for not protecting her and letting her give herself up to save the Moon Spirit."

"A…and you're not…mad?"

"No, silly! At first, I _was_ mad… I thought you'd forgotten me… but Yue said that you told her stories about me and the Kyoshi warriors… and I knew you wouldn't just overlook me like that..." She looked sad, but her eyes belied her true feelings.

Sokka's hand left Appa's reins and rested on her cheek. "Suki, I could _never_ forget you. I don't want you to think that you're just a replacement for Yue, because you're _not_. And she was never a substitute for you. I loved her… but we were doomed from the start. But _you_…Suki, I…"

"You don't have to say it, Sokka…I understand." Her voice was soft, barely heard over the roar of the wind and the chattering girls. She smiled, tears shining in her vivid blue-grey eyes.

"But I _want_ to…" He kissed her again. "Suki, I love you, and nothing is _ever_ going to change that."

"Promise?"

"_Promise_."

* * *

A/N: Aww! I love Sukka! It was so much fun doing this, because I got to make Sokka be very sentimental and caring, which we don't often see from him. But there's not much more to say about this chapter, so REVIEW now that you've read it!!!

Kori


	15. The Coronation Ceremony

**A/N:** Finally! Part 2 of the Reunion is up! This one was a lot of fun to do (but then again, when isn't it! ;) ) There's another surprise appearance by one of the characters rumored to return for Season 3, but they're not mentioned by name. You'll just have to read it and guess!!! ;D If you can't tell, I love keeping you all in suspense!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters... tear

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: The Coronation Ceremony (The Reunion, part 2)**

"Zuko, we're being followed."

"Got it."

Katara opened her eyes, stretching in the bright sunlight of the morning. Behind them, two Dai Li agents quickly concealed themselves, but Katara's keen eyes never lost sight of them. "Two Dai Li." She whispered to the young man in front of her on the ostrich-horse. "Not very experienced, by the looks of it."

"Heh, they're probably two of the newer recruits." He told her simply, keeping his eyes on the ground ahead. "Azula had Long Feng gather some new blood after the coup. With so many elite Earthbenders at her disposal, it'll be hard to stop her."

"Yeah… but we'll do it… somehow…"

"Do you think she spotted us?"

"I don't know, Ling, why don't you go ask?!" Kimji snorted, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He watched the two fugitives silently, emerald green eyes following their every move. Then, he slinked out from behind the boulder, keeping his lithe body low to the ground. Ling followed, dipping down behind a rock to avoid another glance from the girl.

"Ok, I'm not _that_ stupid." Ling whispered back, rolling his gray-green eyes.

Kimji didn't respond.

* * *

Azula sat, head erect, in the throne of the Earth king. "Bring them in." She told Long Feng, who grudgingly obliged. At his signal, a small troupe of young Dai Li agents moved into place before her.

"These are your most promising young Earthbenders?" The Princess questioned, looking over the twenty men and women critically. She had told the former Grand Secretariat to find her the best Earthbenders in the kingdom, with no exceptions for gender. Now, the Dai Li was no longer just a masculine force…but, according to Long Feng, it was still a formidable one.

"Yes, your Highness. The finest benders in the Earth Kingdom, as you instructed, trained by myself personally."

"Can they beat _them_?" She asked, standing and descending the few steps to their level. He needed no explanation.

"Not yet, Princess. They are all impressive adversaries, and _she_ is one of the greatest Earthbenders I've ever seen… But soon, these agents will finish their advanced training and they _will_ have a chance against them."

"Good…very good…" Azula purred as she stalked down the line with the cool grace of an eagle-tigress hunting her prey. "Which is the most promising, Long Feng?" She asked, eyeing two young women who wouldn't meet her eyes for fear. None of the new recruits, and very few of the older agents would look her straight in the eye. She intimidated them… But at the moment, she was looking for someone with backbone…someone who could meet her eyes and show no fear…no hesitation…no weakness…

Only one young man could.

"We picked him up from one of the former Fire Nation occupied towns near the coast." Long Feng told Azula as she stopped before the man. His green eyes gazed defiantly out at her from beneath the helmet every Dai Li agent wore. "He's a naturally gifted bender, and he's taken well to the techniques I've been teaching."

"Excellent… I want him to accompany Jet."

"Why, if I may ask, your Highness?" The Grand Secretariat stepped up. "He is a prisoner…why are you giving him such freedom?"

"Do _not_ question me, Long Feng." She snarled. "My methods are my own, and as long as it is I sitting on that throne," she pointed back behind her, as she had done a week ago when he had attempted and failed at double-crossing her, "and you bowing down," her fingers moved to indicate the floor before the throne, "then I will _not_ tolerate _any_ disobedience or questioning from my subjects."

"Of course." He bowed his head, lips pursed angrily. "I understand, my liege."

"Now, I understand that everyone in the city has been informed of the coronation festival this afternoon. Is that correct?"

"Yes." Long Feng didn't look up to see the smug loon on Azula's porcelain features.

"And two of your other agents are following my brother and the Water Tribe girl into the desert in hopes of finding the Avatar's hideaway?"

"Yes, Princess."

"Good. You are all free to go." She waved them away, watching with hawk-like eyes as all but the one man hurriedly shuffled out of the throne room. _His_ gait was smooth and calm, his head held erect and defiant. Azula smirked, returning to her place on the throne.

"He doesn't like the Fire Nation. They've done things to him in his past that he is very bitter about. He was excited when he learned that he would have the opportunity to join and elite team of Earthbenders and serve his people, hone his impressive skills. But when he learned that it was I he would have to serve, and not the Earth King, he planned to obey only long enough to perfect the sacred techniques of the Dai Li. Then, he would rebel with other new recruits or escape to find some old friends he'd heard were in the city…"

"H…how did you know all of that?" Long Feng's eyes widened as she spoke.

"Oh, I saw all that and more, Long Feng…" She cooed. "_I can see your history in your eyes…remember?_"

* * *

"They're heading towards Lake Laogai."

"Duh!" Ling commented a little too loudly. Ahead of them, both Katara and Zuko looked back suspiciously. The two young Dai Li crouched low behind some underbrush, waiting for their prey to continue on.

"Geesh, could you _be_ any louder?" Kimji snorted as the two teens turned around and the ostrich moved on.

"Sorry… I'm just getting tired of being assigned the boring jobs just because we're the lowest in our class." Ling complained.

"You mean because _you're_ the lowest in our class. _I_'m only here because Captain Ji thought I _might_ be able to straighten you out."

"Oh, right… Look, there's the lake. Let's see where they go from there."

* * *

"Let's camp here for the day."

"What?"

"We've gone a long way." Zuko raised an eyebrow, questioning her silently.

Katara silently mouthed an "oh" and she nodded. "Let's stop here."

"Yeah, I'm beat." She played along, jumping down from their mount's back and stretching loudly with a yawn. "A nice relaxing day at the beach sounds really good, Li."

"I thought you might think so, Kya." Zuko never missed a beat as he slid down after her, smiling. She raised an eyebrow critically at the alias, but he ignored her as he led the ostrich to a patch of thick grass not far from the edge of the water.

Behind them, Ling and Kimji were confused.

"Why are they stopping already?" Kimji asked himself softly. "It hasn't even been more than three, maybe four hours since they left the city. It's not even noon yet."

"Yeah, four of the most _boring_ hours of my short life." Ling rolled his eyes. "Come on, Kimj, the Avatar and his friends _know_ about the lake. There's no _way_ they would camp so close to headquarters."

"You're assuming again. The Avatar is a tricky character. He probably _is_ camped nearby, just because people like _you_ would never expect that!" Kimji hissed.

"Ok, calm down." Ling motioned as he spoke. "So, what do we do now?"

"We wait. When they start to head off again, we'll head back and report the direction to Captain Ji."

"Ok, then." Ling nodded, stretching out in the shade of the bushes they were hiding under and pulling his helmet down over his gray-green eyes. "Just wake me up if anything interesting happens."

Katara took the ostrich-horse's blanket and saddle from Zuko, setting them down near the edge of the water.

"So, what do we do now?" She asked softly, sitting on the spread out cloth.

"Eventually, they should get tired of waiting and either let their guard down or go back." He replied, sitting across from her. "Then we can get away."

"Ok…," She nodded, "But what're we going to do until then."

"I don't know… What do you want to do?"

"I think I want to work some more with the broadswords." Katara twisted around and grabbed the sheath containing the dual-swords from the saddle and brought it around in front of her. With careful hands, she pulled the weapons from their holster and held them lightly. She stood up and moved to open ground, adjusting her grip on the hilts.

"You're holding them wrong again." Zuko commented, standing and crossing to move up behind her. He leaned over her shoulder, using his body to adjust her stance. His pale fingers gently pushed her hands into the proper grip. "Remember, your thumb goes between your first and second fingers, not straight up. And you need to keep your elbows and knees bent slightly."

Katara nodded, her heartbeat racing as she felt his chest pressed against her back, his arm wrapped around her. The staccato beat of his own heart against her spine made her shiver slightly in the warm breeze. She turned her head to look at him, and the two found themselves only inches apart; Their eyes locked, noses almost touching…

Zuko let go of her hands, moving slowly back. Katara pushed down the blush that had crept into her cheeks. Zuko circled her unhurriedly, his golden eyes moving up and down her slender frame as he reviewed her stance.

"Good. Now show me what you can do."

Katara nodded, stepping out smoothly and swinging the dual-swords in just the way he had taught her two nights before. She spun around gracefully, letting the movements come naturally to her, like when she was waterbending…

Zuko watched in amazement as two thin tendrils of water siphoned out of the like and wound lazily thought the air to her side. The water flowed over the swords, encasing them in a glowing glove of ice. The tips smoothly transitioned from solid to liquid, the water whips flowing out from the blades and around Katara's body like ribbons. Her eyes were closed in concentration, letting the motions he'd shown her become smooth and natural, as if she'd been born with the swords in her hands.

Her eyes snapped open, amazed to see the way she'd unconsciously bent the water during her few moments of practice. With careful, precise movements, she removed the water from her swords and returned it to the lake before moving back to stand face-to-face with Zuko.

"That…that was incredible!" He commented, taking the broadswords back as she handed them to him.

"It _felt_ incredible." She glowed, blue eyes sparkling like the ocean in the dying sun. "That was amazing! I didn't even know I could do _that_!"

"Not many people can… I've seen a few Earthbenders and Firebenders who can use weapons with their bending…but I've never heard of a Waterbender doing it. Only very skilled and powerful benders are able to adapt a weapon to their bending style and use it alongside their bending." He appraised the swords carefully, running his fingers down the cold blades. "I've only been able to do it once. Then again, I haven't tried again since…"

He started to raise the swords, a thin wisp of smoke rising from his hands, but Katara placed her own hands over his. The heat was searing, but she didn't pull away or even flinch as she looked up into his eyes, understanding and sad. "Not here…not now… We're still being watched." She glanced over his shoulder to there the young Dai Li agents were still eyeing them carefully. "I know you _really_ want to try to Firebend like that again… I remember that feeling when I first started training with Master Pakku at the North Pole. To know that you have such awesome power… It's addicting. But, unfortunately, you've been forced to hide your power because of what has happened. Maybe someday soon, when this war is over, we can do this again and not have to hide who we _really_ are…" her fingers tightened slightly over his hands, feeling them cooling as she spoke. "But now…"

"I know…" He nodded solemnly. "But let's enjoy it while we can. After all, once we get back to your idiot brother and the others, things will be…different."

"Things already _are_ different, Zuko…" Katara smiled softly up at him, her lips parted slightly as they slowly inched closer to one another…

Katara took a deep breath. Her hand raised to place a finger softly on his lips as her eyes fell. "I'm sorry…but we can't. Not here…not now…"

His hand raised to her chin, gently forcing her to look back up at him. "Ok… but promise me that, someday, we'll do this again… just the two of us." He smiled, a genuine smile that to Katara was like the sun rising after the long winter nights at the South Pole.

"I'd like that…" Katara smiled delicately, "I'd like that a lot…"

"Good, because the sooner we lose those two goons, the sooner we can end all of this and get back to just being who we really are."

"What's the plan?"

* * *

The crowds gathered in the palace courtyard suddenly quieted. The doors to the palace opened and, in a wave of silence, the people of Ba Sing Se turned to stare in awe as the Grand Secretariat emerged, flanked by two teenage girls. All three were decked out in full regalia, and the citizens gasped to find the two girls dressed in the reds, blacks, and golds of the hated Fire Nation. A small number of royal guards and Dai Li succeeded them, and in turn preceded the elegantly dressed young woman that was Azula, as well as her escort, Jet, and the young agent she'd assigned to him.

"People of Ba Sing Se." Long Feng cried out in a booming voice. "I present to you, the new Grand Regent and ruler of your city, Princess Azula of the Fire Nation!"

In response, a wave of murmurs ran through the crowd. Azula stepped to the forefront, the designs of her dress glinting the same hazel-gold as her cold, cruel eyes. "People of the Earth Kingdom, do not be alarmed!" She called in a voice that clearly said 'royalty'. "Today, a new beginning dawns on Ba Sing Se. Almost a week ago, I, along with a small, elite team consisting of two trusted childhood friends, took over your Dai Li and overthrew your King. This coup was swift, quiet, and most importantly, bloodless. You should all be grateful of this!"

Another murmur ran through the crowd.

"Because of my methods, you were all spared the loss of any more family members to the war. And now, Ba Sing Se is truly safe. As long as I sit upon the throne of the Earth King, there is no reason for the Fire Nation to attack the city, providing you all comply to my rule."

No one made any noise, any motion to protest.

"Good… very good. Now, before you are all released to enjoy the evening's festivities, I must inform you all of a new law. _Anyone_ who has any contact with the Avatar or his friends _must_ report it directly to me. The Avatar is an enemy of the Fire Nation, and anyone who assists him _can_ and _will_ be _severely_ punished. That is all."

A wave of her hand, and the crowd slowly dispersed back into the elaborately decorated streets of the city.

"Long Feng." Azula snapped her fingers and the former Grand Secretariat bowed before her.

"Yes, your Highness?"

"I want the city under constant surveillance. _Anyone_ who has contact with someone outside of the city on a regular basis is to be watched."

"I understand, Princess."

"Well then get on it!"

"As you wish, your Highness." He bowed again before hurrying off to fulfill her orders. Jet stepped up next to her as the rest of the guards and royal gathering moved off in their own directions.

"Wow, Princess, you're really taking charge."

"Of course, rebel boy. That's what royalty does. The strong reign over the weak… The powerful survive and the rest either submit to them or die."

"Too true." Jet sidled a little closer, gray eyes glancing back at his new bodyguard hovering near the palace doors. "But you know, you need to relax a little… enjoy the festivities. After all, it is _your_ party."

She smirked. "You know, that sounds like a _great_ idea." Her hazel eyes never left the dissolving crowd. "But there are more pressing matters to attend to at the moment, Jet. My brother and uncle are on the loose and working with the Avatar. If they are not found and captured, it could jeopardize my power here. I must—"

Her words here swiftly silenced by the sudden onset of pressure over her mouth. Slowly, Jet pulled back from the kiss, eyes glinting devilishly. Azula's composure left her as a slight pink tinge crept across her pale cheeks.

"Come on, Princess… learn to live a little." He grinned. "After all, it's only for one night."

"O…ok…" her normally strong voice was feeble, her eyes unable to meet his.

"Good. I'll meet you back here at sundown." He placed another soft kiss on her cheek, tempting her blush again as he strolled past the young Dai Li agent waiting for him.

"You're sick." The young Earthbender commented softly as he followed Jet down the elaborate halls of the Earth Palace.

"Hey, it she was threatening _you_ with death you'd be a kiss up too."

"Not a chance. She's Fire Nation… the enemy."

"I know… but there's more to her than that. She's strong… independent… demanding… but there's something about her that I just can't stay away from… It's hard to explain."

The young Dai Li agent noticed the distant look in the rebel's eyes, the confident way he walked down the hall. He saw the smug grin and the arrogant way he thrust his chest out… There was only one word to describe the Princess of the Fire Nation, who could take a man and turn him completely against his own beliefs and people.

"Seductive."

* * *

"Katara…"

"Five more minutes, Gran Gran…" Katara rolled over slightly, her face snuggling into the material of Zuko's robe. Her fingers clenched tightly around his arm as he tried to shake her awake again with a wince.

"Come on, Katara, we've got to move!"

"Oh! I'm up, I'm up!" She suddenly sat bolt upright, her nails digging into his healing wound. He bit his tongue to keep from roaring out in pain, wrenching his arm from her grasp.

"I'm so sorry, Zuko." Her eyes were sad, caring…Like only Iroh's and Ursa's had ever been…

"It's…fine…" He said through clenched teeth as she tentatively pulled up his sleeve to reveal the blood-soaked rag.

"No, it's not… Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?"

"I forgot." He lied. The deep cut had been paining him ever since the adrenaline rush of the alley fight had drained out of him over a day ago… But he hadn't said anything to her… Why? He couldn't have said, but he'd kept his mouth shut and tried to bear the pain.

"Whatever. Let me heal it before it gets infected." She gently started to unwrap the bandage and peel the cloth from his skin. With nimble fingers, she probed the wound lightly, assessing its depth. Then a twirling of her wrist called a tendril of water from the lake, and it encased her hand in a glowing glove as the water swirled around his arm and deep into the cut. Moments later, she returned the water to the lake and tossed the bloody rag away. "There… now what was it you were saying?"

Zuko appraised his arm for a minute with a gentle smile. "Thanks. Those two goons fell asleep about an hour ago." He nodded his head towards where Katara could hear the soft buzzing of the Dai Li agents' snoring. "I wanted to make sure they were out cold before I woke you. Now's our chance to get away."

"Got it. Let's go."

Quickly and silently, they gathered what little belongings they'd dragged out of their packs to entertain themselves as they'd waited out the Dai Li. With the stealth of a panther-shark, they rode off into the dying daylight, leaving their follows in a cloud of dust.

An hour of hard riding and silence later, they arrived at the edge of a small forest. Tall, broad trees like those Katara remembered from their time in the swamp towered over them as Zuko followed her into the swampy jungle...

"You're _sure_ this is the right way?" Zuko asked again a while later as they progressed slowly through the underbrush.

"Positive." Katara would answer every time. It'd been a week, but she clearly remembered the route through the oasis to the clearing where they'd camped.

The two teens lapsed into a comfortable silence, only the occasional grunt passing between them. They each retreated into their own minds, traveling back to earlier that afternoon.

_Things have changed _so_ much in such a short time…_ Katara thought to herself as she used one of Zuko's dual-swords to cut through the thick branches of a tree. _A week ago, we were enemies. The next day, if only for an hour or two, we were friends. Then enemies, and now friends again… or maybe so much more…"_

_I can't believe we're finally safe…but we can't let our guards down. I nearly did earlier…but the temptation to try that move was almost too much. Thank the Spirits Katara stopped me…both times._

_I know there's something between us…but we can't think about that now… Not when the world rests on our shoulders…_

_Who would've thought _five teenagers_ would be the ones to end this war, when it only took one man to start it a hundred years ago?_

_Who would've thought I'd fall for _him?

_Who would've thought I'd fall for _her?

* * *

Toph looked up as a loud crashing sound suddenly reached her sensitive ears; vibrations reached her feet, but the tree roots muffled the image. "Um…guys? I think someone's coming." She whispered to Kuei, Iroh, and Aang. The trio glanced attentively in the direction of the noise, listening closely.

"Ow…!" a young man's voice rang out. "I thought you were _holding_ that branch!"

"Zuko?" Aang thought he recognized the voice.

"Sorry." A girl's voice followed.

"Katara?" Iroh mused.

Toph grinned.

At that moment, the two teens burst into the clearing covered in cuts and bruises, but laughing. Every face lit up as they all realized what had happened, and Katara rushed into Aang's and Toph's arms just as Iroh embraced his nephew.

"We're back…" Katara whispered as the two twelve-year-olds' arms tightened around her.

Across the clearing, Zuko sighed heavily in his uncle's warm grasp.

"You're home…"

* * *

"There it is, girls! The Earth Kingdom Capitol of Ba Sing Se!"

"Ooooh…" The Kyoshi warriors chorused behind him.

"It's _beautiful_… Oh, I wish we could go there!" Yori, one of the youngest warriors, exclaimed. "Can't you just imagine how romantic that would be? Strolling down candlelit streets, holding hands…kissing in the moonlight…" The girls all sighed.

"It's too bad the Fire Nation has control of it now…" Suki sighed, her eyes gazing longingly down at the dim light of dusk on the city streets.

"I know…but we can't risk it. Katara might still be there, and that's dangerous enough as it is."

"Some other time, then?" She turned her hopeful gray eyes to his.

"Of course. When the war's over, I promise we'll come back here and enjoy a night of fun. Just the two of us."

"When the war's over…" Suki's eyes fell. "Who knows when _that'll_ be." She muttered under her breath. Sokka placed a hand under her chin and gently pushed her to face him. Blue eyes met gray, ocean meeting moonlight, understanding and sad.

"I know it seems like forever, but the war will be over soon. I can feel it. Aang _will_ defeat the Fire Lord, and the world will be at peace again. The eclipse is only a few months away… and even if we can't defeat Azula _here_, I don't think she can stop us from gathering an army to invade the Fire Nation." He smiled comfortingly.

"We can only hope…"

* * *

"Where's Sokka?"

"Yeah, I thought he was with you guys?"

"He left yesterday to pick up Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors." Toph told Katara and Zuko dully, twirling two pebbles in the air over her hand. "You would've _known_ that if you hadn't been out playing dress-up with Zuko, Sugar Queen."

"Sugar Queen?" Zuko sniggered, earning him a punch in the arm from a blushing Katara. "Ow!"

"You've got no room to talk, _Zuzu_!" She sneered.

"Quit _calling_ me that!" He snarled, but he was smiling all the same. Iroh grinned at the two, who abruptly scooted a bit further away from each other on the log where they were sitting. He and Toph laughed, making Katara and Zuko look away from one another.

Across the clearing from the three kids and Iroh, Aang sat sullenly with Kuei and Bosco. His gray eyes were a mixture of envy and sadness as he watched how friendly Katara and "Zuzu" had become.

"_They_ sure seem to be getting along well enough…" The little monk rolled his eyes as Zuko stole Katara's necklace and started to play keep-away with Toph. Iroh chuckled as he watched Katara chase the other two around in circles, trying to get it back.

"Why are you not having fun _with_ them, young Avatar?" Kuei asked as Bosco yawned, his beady black eyes squinting closed as his jaws widened. The bear waddled over to Aang and lay his head in the boy's lap, grunting with pleasure as Aang started to stroke his head.

"I don't know…" he replied with a sigh. "It feels like I _should_ be over there…but it would just be really awkward…"

"I know. Being at this age is a very confusing time in your life." Kuei patted him gently on the back. "Things start to change for everyone around you, but soon you will understand."

"I hope so… I just wish Sokka was here…"

"Did somebody call my name?"

The entire group gathered below turned their gaze to the skies. Toph's ears twitched as she strained to catch the sound vibrations from above.

"Hey guys!"

Appa's huge bulk appeared in the small open space above one end of the clearing. A dozen and two smiling faces peeked over the edge of his fluffy body, hands waving wildly as Aang, Kuei, and Bosco moved out of the way so they could land. But before he'd even touched, the young warrioresses were leaping from his back. Only Suki and Sokka were left as the giant bison touched down to earth again, groaning loudly.

"Suki!" Katara yelled, running over to embrace her brother and the Kyoshi girl. Toph and Aang followed, and the five of them all hugged again, ending with a friendly sock on the arm from Toph that left both Sokka and Suki rubbing the limb tenderly.

Zuko sat across the camp with the two older men, watching silently as the Kyoshi girls gathered around. They all looked the same as he remembered from the time, long ago, when he had once destroyed their home in his efforts to capture the Avatar… He pushed the memory away, ready to forget the past and look to the future.

"How sweet…a family reunion." Kuei sighed, and Iroh nodded.

"Yes, I have a feeling a lot of things are going to change very quickly…"

Zuko felt someone's gaze upon him, and between the heads of two Kyoshi girls he saw Sokka and Katara hugging again. Katara's back was to him, and the Water Tribe boy's eyes were narrowed accusingly at the former prince.

"I'm watching you." Sokka mouthed silently across the clearing. Zuko sighed, turning back to his uncle and the King.

"You have _no_ idea."

* * *

**A/N: **So...have you figured out who the mystery character is??? Well if you haven't, you'll just have to keep reading and see. This character will DEFINITELY have a recurring role in the next couple chapters, but I won't reveal exactly who it is until the final battle. (oooh, the suspense!!! ;D )

Anyway, there are so many things I absolutely LOVE about this chapter. It took me a while to finally get up, but I made some major changes to it as well. I really enjoyed the part with Zuko and Katara at the lake, as well as the Sukka parts and the ending. It's been so much fun writing this, and then getting to hear all of your comments. I really hope I can keep this going, and continue on to the two sequels I have planned. But I can only do that if you all show me your love and support and BOW DOWN (kidding:D). Naw, I just want to see all those beautiful reviews!!!

Kori


	16. On the Winds of Change

**A/N: **FINALLY!!! Chapter 16 is up! -party!!!- This chapter is dedicated to my good friend, Windsong, from the ASN forums. He's an awesome poet, and a great comedian. If you get the chance, visit his Poetry For Lovers Only thread ( http :/ forums. avatarspirit. net/ index.php?topic4293.0 ). There's a poem for every pairing at least, so everyone who loves Avatar will love his stuff. The song the Kyoshi Warriors sing in the very first part of this chapter is actually the lines from his very first poem on ASN, and is actually a Sukka poem. Love ya, man! ;D

* * *

**Chapter 16: On the Winds of Change**

The chattering of the Kyoshi girls drifted lightly through the trees; Other voices interlaced with the high squeals and giggles as the afternoon wore on.

Zuko sat alone, listening absently to the noises from camp. About an hour ago, he'd left the gaggle of girls to find some peace and quiet to meditate. Little did he know how far the sound of a dozen screaming girls could reach.

So now he sat on a long, a few minutes' walk from camp, just listening. The noise died down with the sun, and shortly before sunset Zuko heard the soft melody of a pipa and flute floating lazily along on the warm spring breeze. He smiled, picking out Katara's voice easily as she and the Kyoshi warriors fell in and started to sing. Her beautiful tone carried them all, leading the chorus in a gentle, rolling tune that soothed his restless mind. He laid back against a tree trunk and closed his eyes, listening…

_Please don't ask me my directions…Let my past be drowned within the sea…And I'll wander all directions…Until the four winds bring you back to me…_

_Don't cloud your memories…Think of me as just a dream…Just like this melody I sing…_

An hour later, he awoke with a start to find he could no longer hear Katara's voice among the Kyoshians'. A soft rustling sounded in the trees behind him; A humming, low and musical, drifted through the leaves as they were pushed away by a slender brown hand.

"There you are." She smiled, sitting next to him. "We wondered where you'd run off to."

"We?" Zuko raised a dark eyebrow.

"Your Uncle and me… and Aang. Toph said you were over this way, but the little pest wouldn't tell me any more than that." She laughed softly, rolling her eyes.

"What about Sokka?"

"He seemed to think you'd run off and told Azula where we are." She rolled her eyes again, snorting.

Zuko gave her a searching look, as if to say 'And?'

"I hit him with a water whip."

A grin slid onto Zuko's thin lips as he imagined Katara hitting her brother in his defense. "Thanks."

"It was nothing." She waved it off.

"Yeah, it was. Not too many people could do what you've done for me, Katara." He tentatively placed a hand over hers, feeling its delicate smallness beneath his palm. "Very few people could give their mortal enemy a second chance… And even fewer could give them a third. You trusted me…and even though I messed things up before, I think I've _finally_ figured out where I belong."

"And where is that?" Her hand trembled slightly, as if afraid of what his answer might be. His fingers closed over hers, warm and reassuring.

"Here… with you guys. It may take a while before everyone else trusts me, but I think, as long as _you're_ here, I can wait forever for that."

"_Glad to hear that_."

The two spun around abruptly, standing as they did. They found themselves face-to-face with Sokka, anger flashing in his blue eyes as he caught sight of his sister's hand in Zuko's.

"Why is that?" Zuko snarled, daring Sokka to say what was on his mind. He felt his anger rising, his blood boiling, and waited for Katara to pull her hand away from his heat… but she never did. She only squeezed a little tighter, calming him a bit.

"Because it might just _be_ forever before I _ever_ trust _you_, with or _without_ my sister."

"Sokka, no, "She tried to reason, "Zuko is–"

"_Is going to stay away from my sister_."

And with that, he grabbed Katara's arm and dragged her away. Her cerulean eyes flashed angrily and she tried to pull away, but Sokka's hold was firm. She gave Zuko one last, pained look before their hands were ripped apart and she was swallowed by the trees…

Leaving him standing alone in the growing darkness, with only the sad melody of the Kyoshians' singing in the background…

_Well you asked how much I love you…Why do ships with sails love the sea?… And have I been thinking of you?… Will we ever pass this way again?…_

_I'll be returning someday…until then…_

* * *

"Oh, our little 'Zula's growing up!"

"Stuff it, Ty Lee." Azula snarled, tugging a brush through her dark locks. The acrobat only giggled softly from the bed as Azula pulled her hair into a ponytail with her hands. Angrily, she sighed and let it fall back to brush against her shoulders as Ty Lee crossed the room.

"Here, let me help." With skilled fingers, she cut an even line through Azula's hair, parting it to one side. Here, she paused a moment to appraise her friend in the mirror before continuing, using her fingers to comb Azula's hair back into a ponytail. She reached over the other girl's shoulder to grab a black hairband and a clip from the vanity. She swiftly wrapped the band around the hair to hold it in place, then twisted the ponytail and pulled it up and secured it with the clip. She let the loose hair fall back down over the clip.

"There." She smiled, pleased with her work. Azula frowned into the mirror for a moment, then tugged a few strands loose from the front to hang around her face. A satisfied smile fell across her lips and she shook her head, letting the tips of her hair brush lightly against the back of her neck. Ty Lee squealed. "Ooh! Time for makeup!" She started to grab for the containers on the table, but she was stopped.

"I think it'd be better if Mai did that…" Azula told her. _Yeah, you'd make me look like a priss_.

"Ok… I'll go get her." Ty Lee bounced out of the room, leaving the Princess to wait.

Mai stood in the courtyard, absentmindedly tossing knives at a stuffed dummy. Jet watched as she hit it every time, anger, sadness, and a great pain showing in every throw. From the shadows, Jet's guard silently observed his charge and the girl.

"What's up?"

With an angry grunt, Mai threw her last set of daggers at the dummy. Three of the five embedded themselves into the target marking the dummy's heart. Both young men winced at her intense accuracy. She blinked away a few tears before turning to Jet with a composed face, giving the young Dai Li agent a wary look.

"It's nothing…"

"It doesn't _look_ like nothing." He caught her sleeve as she started to turn around again. "You can talk to me." His deep brown eyes were soft and reassuring; He recognized the pain in her eyes. The Dai Li agent raised his eyebrows from beneath his helmet, observing the situation with a quiet curiosity.

"I said, it's _nothing_." She snarled, ripping her arm from his grasp as she moved towards the dummy. She wiped her eyes on her billowing sleeve, taking a deep breath to compose herself. She was retrieving her daggers when Ty Lee flipped over, her braid bouncing around behind her.

"Azula wants…" She started, but paused as she noticed Jet and the guard a short way off. Jet cocked an eyebrow at her questioningly, and she gave him a short wave before turning back to Mai.

"Azula wants what?"

"You." Ty Lee said simply, "In her room."

Mai just nodded, giving Jet one last look before following her friend into the palace. Jet watched until the blood red of her clothes disappeared behind the huge golden door.

He wasn't the only one confused by her actions.

* * *

"Sokka!"

"Katara, no. I'm doing this for your own good." He continued to drag her back to camp, the image of Katara's and Zuko's hands interlocked still fresh in his mind.

She ripped her arm from his grasp, tearing the worn blue fabric of her sleeve. "Did you ever _once_ think that _maybe_ I know better than _you_ what's best for _me_?" She fumed.

Sokka only stood there, dumbstruck, as the flood of her anger rushed over him.

"I know that you promised dad to protect me, but I'm not a little kid anymore, Sokka! I'm almost 16, and I can take care of myself!"

"Katara, this is _Zuko_ we're talking about!"

"_I don't care_!" She threw her arms up angrily. "Just because you can't let go of the past doesn't mean that I can't! He's not the same person who came to our village two years ago!"

"How can you _say_ that?" Sokka was fuming now as well. "He's _Fire Nation_, Katara! _His_ people _killed_ mom!"

"Don't you think I _know_ that?!"

"Obviously, you've _forgotten_! Otherwise, you wouldn't be _defending _him!"

"_You_ don't _know_ him!"

"And _you_ do?"

"_Yes_!" Tears formed in her blazing sapphire eyes. "I know I've only spent a week with him, but _I know him_! He's _changed_, Sokka!"

"_You're_ the one who's changed, Katara! A week ago, you never would've even given him a second glance! It's like I don't even know you anymore!"

"_No_," An unnatural calm fell over her tear-streaked face, and her voice lowered. "_You don't._" She spun around, feet padding silently on the dirt as she ran.

And just as her slender form was swallowed by jungle, Zuko emerged in the clearing. He gave Sokka a single look filled with pity, disappointment, and contempt before taking off after her.

Someone else entered the clearing, unseen by Sokka. The world had just shattered before him, Katara's words echoing in his ears as a thin, gloved hand was placed comfortingly on his shoulder. The familiar touch told him all he needed to know about the hand's owner.

"Suki…what have I _done_?"

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, I know, it was short! But trust me, there is a lot of stuff coming up so just deal with it! And I'll say this much about our mystery character: you're all right that it is Jet's Dai Li guard. I won't say anything more than that, except that I'm suprised at how closely some of you've guessed as to his identity (maybe I was too obvious... :P )

Until next chapter,

Kori


	17. Hang by a Moment

A/N: Yay! Another chapter up! This one was a TON of fun for me. The whole JetZula thing going on in this chapter was so much fun to do, and I really love how it sets things up for the Zutara stuff in the next chapter! ;D Don't worry, I won't keep you all waiting long for that! Trust me, it's too good to keep from you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar... I wish I did... Maybe I'll ask Santa for it for Christmas this year... or at least the premiere of Season 3!!!

* * *

Chapter 17: Hang by a Moment

Azula opened her eyes slowly, waiting for Mai and Ty Lee to move out of the way. They did, revealing the mirror behind them.

And an entirely different her.

Mai's face appeared near hers in the mirror, flashing a rare smile. "So... whaddaya think?" Ty Lee asked, appearing over her other shoulder.

"Incredible..." Azula seemed at a loss for words as her eyes trailed over the thin black stripe that lined the top lids of her eyes, the blood red Kyoshian eyeshadow that faded to pink above her thick, dark lashes. Her deep, cherry red lips pursed, forming the one word she had strove for her entire life.

"Perfect."

The sun was just setting behind the palace when the doors opened. A lone figure, silhouetted by the backlight of the sun, descended the steps with a precise, delicate precision.

Jet's dark eyes left his new clothes to fall upon the figure of the young woman as she stepped into the dying sunlight. The golden details on her dress shone, illuminating the metallic dragon that round itself around her lithe body against the scarlet silk. He bowed, offering her an arm as she reached him. "You look beautiful, Princess." He smiled, his long brown bangs covering his eyes slightly. She batted her eyelashes, smiling that small, all-knowing smile.

"Thank you, Jet." She looked him up and down, acknowledging the dark green and black formal wear that one of the maids had found, abandoned, in Zuko's room. "You look dashing as well." And, in fact, he did. The dark colors suited him somehow... Azula couldn't put her finer on it, but there was _something_ about the deep forest green that really complimented his small, quiet smile and the deep, unfathomable depths of his dark eyes...

He noticed her watching him, and slowly leaned over to place a soft kiss on her cheek. Her harsh, ruthless eyes softened for a moment, if only for that, and her perfectly composed facade fell to show a slight hint of a blush creeping into her pale cheeks as they left the dying light of the palace courtyard for the candlelit streets of the city.

Behind them, Mai's normally bored expression had been shed, so that she now wore the look of stern, cold hatred that was usually seen on her younger friend. She turned her back on Azula and Jet, closing her eyes to hold back the tears suddenly forming there.

"Mai?" Ty Lee's voice was soft, easily seeing through her childhood friend's act.

"She's changed." Mai managed to say evenly, "That...street rat come around and suddenly she's falling all over herself and she's more focused on winning him over than catching that traitorous bastard of a brother Z..." Her voice cracked as she tried, so hard, to say his name, but the one word that had been on her mind and lips for years now just wouldn't come out.

"Sometimes change is good, Mai. Can't you see how happy she is? Normally there would have to be an execution to see her like this." What would have normally been a joke got nothing out of the older girl. "Maybe, things will change for you too..."

"No... Nothing _ever_ changes for me."

And with that, she stormed back into the palace, her head low to hide the black tears running down her cheeks

* * *

"Ok, I think you've gotten it."

Toph smiled at Kyoshi's praise, glancing over at the little monk sitting a short distance away. Aang smiled, giving her a thumbs up.

"It's just too bad that the Spirit World's restrictions prevent us from fully testing your abilities… though it does help that the loss has given you your eyesight." Kyoshi placed a large, gloved hand on Toph's shoulder as Aang joined them.

"What do you mean?" The little bald monk asked, grey eyes wide.

"When you enter the Spirit World, you lose your ability to bend," The tall Avataress said in her deep alto, "but in return, you're rewarded with something else. Aang, as the Avatar, is given an enhanced 'sixth sense' called the Avatar Sense. It is the sense that allows him to know things he's never learned, people he's never met; He can sense things going on far away, even though he's not here."

"Like when I knew Katara was in trouble?" Aang piped up after listening intently to Kyoshi's speech.

"Exactly. In the normal world, this sense is sort of distorted, and you can only really access it when you are very spiritually balanced. Once you become a more powerful Avatar, the sense will be heightened, but it will always be more enhanced here. And it's the same principles that allow you to see here, Toph. Without your bending, you cannot see, so the Spirits give you sight while you are here."

"Wow…" Toph trailed off, her emerald eyes shining as she felt a tug on her sleeve. She turned to meet Aang's sad eyes.

"Time to go."

"Already?" Toph whined, and he nodded. She sighed, turning back to the tall Avataress.

"You no longer need me, little ones. I have done all that I can do. Toph, keep practicing those moves. Someday, I foresee that you will be one of the greatest Earthbenders who have ever lived. Aang, take things easy. You still have to meet Avatars Kuruk and Yangchen. Listen carefully to them, they have many things to teach you."

"I will." Aang bowed. "Thank you, Avatar Kyoshi."

"Yes, thank you." Toph bowed as well.

"No, thank _you_. Soon, this hundred year war will be over. For good or for evil, I cannot yet tell, but I have faith in all of you. Remember, I am always with you. Be strong." Kyoshi placed a hand on either of their shoulders, and their small forms started to fade away. "Goodbye, my young friends."

Her voice faded as Aang and Toph found themselves once again in the white tunnel where they'd first met in the Spirit World, the tunnel between their consciousness. It was here they always parted ways, each retreating into their own mind before awakening to face the day.

But today, as Toph turned to leave, she felt a small, tentative hand on her arm.

"Wait." Aang said, "Toph, I've been thinking."

"What about?"

"You seemed so happy here, being able to see… I think I may have found a way for you to see in our world too."

"Really?" her eyes widened, alarmed.

"Yeah. I'm not quite sure if it would work… but, if you want, I'm can try." he smiled hopefully.

Toph took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she thought hard. Aang, taking this as a "Yes", gently grabbed her hands. Their fingers intertwined, two perfectly matched pairs, as her eyes opened again to reveal vivid jade.

"No, Aang."

"But I thought you wanted to be able to see?"

"I'd love to, Aang… but it just wouldn't be _me_. It's _because_ I'm blind that I'm one of the greatest Earthbenders in the world. It's what lets me see the little bits of earth in metal so I can bend it. And…"

She stopped, sadness in her eyes. Aang cocked an eyebrow. "And?"

"I'm afraid, ok?" She looked away, as if she was ashamed of her fear. "I'm afraid that I won't be able to bend anymore. If I could suddenly be able to see for real, instead of just here, everything I've come to know about you guys, the way I see myself and all of you… _everything_ would change, Aang." A single tear fell down her cheek, and she hastily wiped it away. Another quickly replaced it, but this time it was Aang's turn to gently brush it from her face. She looked at him, emotions showing in her eyes that had never been there before. She saw the understanding, caring look in his grey eyes, and threw her arms around him and just let the tears flow.

"I understand, Toph…" He whispered softly into her ear, holding her tightly.

"You always have…" She whispered back, "_You always have_…"

And suddenly, Toph found that her world wasn't quite so dark.

* * *

"Where _are_ we going?"

Jet laughed, pulling he through the crowds gathered throughout the upper and middle rings. Nobody seemed to give any thought to the Fire Princess as they passed. Most of the people of the upper ring had been born there in the city, unknowing of the death and destruction happening outside the confines of their walls. Very few even in the middle ring had ever been outside the city to see the devastation of the war. And so, as the beautiful girl dressed in the scarlets and golds of the enemy passed through the crowd, she attracted very few glances from the other residents of Ba Sing Se.

"Come on, tell me!" Azula demanded. Jet laughed again.

"No, it's a surprise!"

She rolled her eyes, but allowed him to drag her through the gates into the middle ring. Moments later, he turned down a dark alley and stopped. A short way ahead, a faint yellow light gently flickered, silhouetting Jet's lanky form. He turned to her, slowly moving around behind her.

"What're you -"

"Close your eyes."

"What?" Azula turned her head to meet his dark eyes.

"Close your eyes." He repeated, a whisper in her ear.

"No."

"Come on, please?" Jet implored.

"No!" She squealed. "I won't close my eyes!"

"Then you leave me no choice, Princess." Jet untied the olive green sash from around his waist. With a silent grin, he held it over her eyes and tied it securely before taking her hand and gently pulling her down the alley.

"You do realize that I could just rip this off and burn you to a crisp, right?" She told him as she followed blindly.

"Yeah… But I don't think you will." Jet grinned.

"Maybe I _should_."

"Not yet. Just a few more seconds…and… Ok."

She felt him let go of her hand, and immediately reached up to untie the blindfold. The dark green cloth fell from her eyes and lay limp in her hands.

Firelight flickered all around her, the tiny flames gently leaning towards her from the confines of the lanterns. Jet stood, smirking, before her, his dark eyes highlighted with gold. The only sound was their own soft breaths, and the tinkling of water falling down the fountain in the center of the alcove.

"So… what do you think?"

She walked slowly past him, dipping her slender fingers into the cool golden water. "It's… _beautiful_."

"Just like you, Princess." He stepped up behind her, placing his arms around her waist. His lips brushed gently across her cheek, trailing lightly over the shell of her ear and down her neck, rustling the golden fire insignia necklace that Ty Lee had loaned her for the night.

"We shouldn't be doing this…" she sighed, one hand moving up to run her fingers through his mane of dark hair.

"That's what makes it fun, Princess." His sultry voice sounded in her ear. "Come on, Azula. Have some fun. Live a little."

Her mind was racing, screaming at her to stop this insanity and put the rebel in the palace dungeons where he belonged. But the other part of her was hanging by the moment, ready to give up everything she'd ever known if only they could stay like this forever. As it had often done in the days since she'd met the handsome rebel, her memories flashed back to a day when she was younger…

"_She is a _true_ prodigy, just like her grandfather for whom she's named."_

_Ozai's deep voice rang out over the crackling flames of the Fire Lord's throne. Old Azulon, cranky as he was, showed a glimmer of a smile behind the wall of fire as he gazed down upon the perfection that was his only granddaughter._

_Which abruptly faded as Zuko stood._

"_I'd like to demonstrate what _I_'ve been learning." His cracking twelve year old voice rang out. Little Azula smirked at her brother's stupidity. Her mother sat motionless, pity and fear in her eyes. Ozai frowned._

_Zuko went into his demonstration, falling down almost immediately. She watched with a spiteful grin, but then looked to her father. Ozai's cold eyes were full of disgust and humiliation at his son's failure. Young Azula had told herself then that perfection was what her father loved, and so she would be it. Ursa loved Zuko's good heart and spirit… but the perfection Azula craved would earn her _father's_ love…_

But recently, she'd started to care less about daddy's love, and more about a certain someone else's. She felt like defying her father's orders…like doing something completely unexpected. She wanted changes and truths, for the first time in her life, instead of the same old lies. For one night, one night, she wanted to forget her duties to her father and her people, and start fulfilling her duties to herself and only herself…

"Jet…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone.

Tonight, she was going to rebel.

* * *

A/N: Oooh! Azula's going to REBEL!!! I know, it seemed completely out of character for her, but you've got to remember. She may be the beautiful, ruthless, and deadly Fire Princess we all know (and some love ;D), but she's still a teenage girl and the pressure put on her is immense. Eventually, she was going to crack and, if only for a night, she would do something completely unlike herself. It just took a little prodding from Jet to encourage that. For what happens AFTER her night of fun, you'll just have to wait and see! ;D

Kori


	18. Into the Rush

A/N: Yay! This is what I've been working up to for the last 17 chapters! Tons of Zutara fluffyness in this one, and then you get to see what became of Jet and Azula's date from last chapter! ;D This is another one of those chapters where the PG-13 rating comes into play... but I won't say why b/c it'd give something away! So enough of my rambles, on to the fic!!!

* * *

Chapter 18: Into the Rush

Thunder rolled in the distance… 

The trees flashed by in a blur, whipping at Katara's face. Her old blue dress was a shambles, torn and ripped by her headlong rush.

Another vine lashed across her path, cutting into her cheek. A thin trickle of blood ran down her face, leaving a warm, sweet taste on her chapped lips.

"_Katara_!"

The voice behind her was barely heard, as if from some far off memory or a scattered dream… She kept running, lungs burning for air. Tears streaked across her dark skin, stinging the cuts where vines and branches had ravaged her beautiful face.

"Katara!"

It came again, closer and clearer this time, as she broke free of the foliage and her feet hit the sand. She stumbled, knees hitting the shifting grains before she regained her balance. She made it, struggling valiantly, to the top of the dune before her legs gave way and she fell…

Strong arms wrapped around her, tender fingers brushed away the loose strands of hair from her face. She tried to open her eyes, but it was as if they were made of lead.

"Katara…?"

She recognized that voice… It wasn't the same way she'd heard it for so long, harsh and controlling, but it was the same…

"Z…Zu…" she struggled harder to see and succeeded, her eyes slowly opening to reveal that same beautifully scarred face.

He placed a finger to her lips. "Shh… I'm here." He smiled gently, helping her into a sitting position. She trembled as a cold desert wind blew, breezing right through her tattered clothes. He took off his outer robe, wrapping it around her as the storm clouds that had been gathering overhead all evening finally broke, releasing a torrent of rain upon them.

"You'll catch cold." She looked up, hair plastered to her face.

"I'll be ok." He smiled, wiping away the dried blood from her cheek.

"Thank you." She shivered again, pulling his robe tighter around her.

"After everything you've done for me? It's nothing." He helped her stand, supporting her when she nearly fell again.

"Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you do it?"

He was taken aback slightly, but it only showed in his blazing golden eyes. "I told you… You've done so much for me, it's the least I could–"

"No," she interrupted him, holding the robe out from her body for a moment. "Not this. You came after me…"

"Yeah,…well…" He blushed, looking away. "I just…wanted to make sure you were all right."

She placed a hand on his face, pulling her to face him again. Soft as a butterfly's wings, she kissed him on his scarred cheek.

"Katara…"

"Yes, Zuko?"

"Would you mind if… I…" He looked away again, uncertain. But when he turned his eyes back to her, her pleading sapphire gaze pulled him in…

And this time, there was no turning back..

His hands slowly went to cup her face, gently pulling her closer. Their lips met in a flood of rain; a flurry of emotions washed over them in a wave as they stood there atop the dune. His fingers tangled themselves in her long, wavy brown hair, and her arms wrapped around his neck.

After what could've been a forever, or only a few short moments, they pulled apart, glowing despite the gloom. They stood there, letting the rain wash away all doubts and fears they might've had. Two hearts, impossibly intertwined and yet still worlds apart… And as they looked into one another's eyes in a blaze of blue and gold, they realized something.

Forever just wasn't long enough.

In another wave of hot, sweet passion and need, Katara's hands clenched in Zuko's shirt and she pulled him to her. Her eyes fluttered shut as his hot breath whooshed over her cheek, his mouth pressing against hers in a way she'd never thought possible of the sulky prince. It was as if they belonged that way…

Zuko's hands moved down to her slender waist, gently holding her close to his body. She practically attacked him, one hand moving from his shirt to cup his face as she held the spark between them for as long as she could.

And then, she let it go. Her grip loosened on his shirt and she pulled away from him. The robe dropped from around her shoulders, falling to the ground at her feet.

And as it fell, so did she.

She sunk down to her knees, tears flowing fresh from her eyes and mixing with the raindrops already there. Zuko sat next to her, pulling her cold, soaked body to his, holding her head against his chest as she cried. Her thin body rocked with sobs that matched the drumbeat of his heart in her ears, but even his warm arms couldn't keep out the cold that was creeping into her heart.

"I know…" He soothed her, stroking her wet hair, "I know…"

"W…we c…can't keep go…ing on like…this." She choked out between sobs, "S…Sokka will…"

"Shh… It doesn't matter. He can do whatever he wants to me, I don't care. As long as I know… and you know… It doesn't matter."

"B…but…"

"Nothing can _ever_ change this, Katara…

"_Nothing_."

* * *

Sokka sat sullenly in front of the campfire, blue eyes flashing in the firelight. Suki sat next to him, muttering reprimands that he'd stopped listening to an hour ago. He knew it was his fault Katara had run off. He wasn't sorry for trying to protect her. He didn't care that maybe Zuko had "changed".

But most of all, he was tired of being told over and over, by his girlfriend of all people, what a jerk he had been.

Toph and Aang had returned from their trip into the Spirit World shortly after he'd returned to the clearing. Now, they were discussing something quietly with Iroh across camp. The old man kept sending pitiful glances his way, somehow knowing without being told what had happened in the clearing. He'd glanced up once more when Toph raised a hand. The few Kyoshi girls still awake stopped their game to look at her, watching silently with the rest of the group.

"_They're back_."

It was almost impossible to hear her whispered words, but to Sokka it felt like a punch in the gut. _They're_ back. That meant Zuko and Katara were _together_… that he'd found her after she'd run off…

His thoughts were interrupted as a branch moved across the clearing. Zuko emerged from the trees, moving slowly and deliberately to keep from dropping the sleeping girl in his arms. Both of them were dripping wet after the long trek through the rainy forest, but now found solace in the thickly covered half of the clearing. Sokka stood up, despite Suki's soft protests, and moved over towards Appa, where Zuko was gently laying Katara against the fluffy bison.

"What happened?" Sokka stood behind the other young man, arms crossed and frowning.

Zuko paid no attention to him and started over towards the open side of the clearing, where everyone had avoided because of the soft drizzle coming through the hole in the trees.

Sokka's eyebrow twitched angrily, and he stormed after him, grabbing him arm and forcing Zuko to face him.

"I said '_what happened_'?"

"She ran off after you argued with her and must've fainted. I found her like that." Zuko somehow kept a level tone, but there was no mistaking the anger flashing behind his calm golden eyes. Zuko was lying through his teeth, but Sokka didn't know that, and it was his fault that Katara had cried herself to sleep in Zuko's arms.

"Why'd you bring her back?"

"I couldn't just _leave_ her out in the rain. She's my friend, what else was I going to do?"

And with that, Zuko retreated to an empty corner of the clearing, where the leaves parted to show a sliver of the sky and allowed the rain in. There he sat, isolated from the others, golden eyes closed in deep thought and letting the raindrops drip from the leaves onto his head.

Sokka returned to Suki's side, again ignoring her softly muttered reprimands. But as quiet fell once more over the gathering, everyone felt the weight of the silence upon them. And as, one-by-one, they fell asleep, there was one thought on everyone's minds.

There was war within the ranks.

* * *

It may have just been one of the maids' soft footfalls down the hall outside the room…

Or maybe it was that inborn sense of the sun's imminent return? Whatever it was, Azula's eyes snapped open and instantly adjusted to the gloom. For a moment, she was confused. Where had her elegant, scarlet and gold wardrobe and vanity gone? Why had they been replaced by this drab, ordinary furniture? What had happened to her cool, soft silk bedsheets? And why was the blanket draped over her body so rough and cottony.

Then, she felt something brush against the bare skin of her neck; Something tingled up her spine and she immediately froze.

"Good morning, beautiful." Jet's voice hurred in her ear. And then, in a flash of light and memory, it hit her.

_Jet dragging her, blindfolded, down the alley. His persuasive words in the candlelight before the fountain…_

Yes, she remembered that… She remembered it all… She had agreed with him, allowing him to take her on a wild journey through the city. Never had she seen life in the way she'd seen it through his eyes. The imperfections she'd always believed ugly and useless, suddenly were beautiful and …perfect, if that was even possible. Then, in the early morning hours, she'd surrendered to him again. If her father knew…Oh, but she hadn't cared. For one night, she had lived in the moment, and she'd actually enjoyed it…

But now, dawn was upon them… Soon, the palace maids would be in to tidy Jet's room. If one of them caught her in there, all hell would break loose.

She slipped out from his grasp, feeling his fingers brush along the bare skin at her waist, just above her red wrappings. "What's wrong, Princess?" He asked, the pet name he'd adopted for her again reminded her of how scandalous her current position was. Deftly, she grabbed her clothes from the floor and pulled them on over the scarlet wrappings of her underclothes.

"I have to go. I can't be seen here." She hissed, tugging her tousled hair into a messy topknot. She frowned in the mirror at the loose hairs hanging around her face, but she would fix it later, when her position was not so precarious. Now was not the time…

She slipped back across the room, gathering the new necklace he'd bought for her and the one Ty Lee had loaned her from the nightstand before leaning over the bed and pressing her lips to his. "Thanks for last night." She then slipped out the door and back down the dark halls to her room…

Leaving the warm taste of blood on Jet's lips.

* * *

Zuko was sleeping soundly in the darkness before the dawn, snoring softly. A voice he could've sworn he'd heard before, but couldn't for the life of him recognize, eased him awake.

"Zuko?"

"Huh?"

Suki knelt next to him, her eyes urging him to keep quiet. "Katara asked me to wake you. She said you'd know where to meet her." She offered him a gloved hand, helping him stand up.

"Thanks."

"Well, I wanted to apologize for Sokka earlier. He can be kind of a jerk when it comes to Katara's safety."

"It's not your fault." Zuko brushed the dirt off of his robe.

"I know, but I felt like I should say something, since he probably won't." Suki smiled, "Besides, I wanted to get to know you a little."

"Really?" Zuko looked skeptical.

"Don't act so surprised!" Suki rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, not too many people would want to know me after learning about my past."

"Hey, people change. And besides, if we're to fight together, we've got to learn about one another. The other Kyoshi Warriors and I have been together for years. We're like sisters, and we know each other's strengths and weaknesses. We work together, and we know each other so well that we rarely have any problems in a fair fight."

"When is a fight ever fair?" Zuko snorted, grinning. He was starting to like the Kyoshi girl's attitude more and more. Maybe being accepted wasn't going to be as hard as he'd thought?

"Almost never, "Suki agreed with a laugh, "but that's beside the point." She looked up to the patch of sky showing over the end of the clearing, watching as the pinpricks of stars started to fade with the imminent approach of dawn. "You should go and meet Katara. I'm not the only early riser around here." She nodded her head towards the others, mainly where Sokka's loud snoring was eminating from, "Sokka might just choose today to be up before the sun."

"Thanks, again." Zuko nodded back before turning into the trees to meet Katara back on the dune.

Suki waited a moment before crossing the clearing to where Zuko's ostrich-horse stood half-asleep near Appa. Momo was asleep on the bird's back, and she gently moved the little lemur over to Appa's tail. She placed a gloved hand over the ostrich's muzzle to stifle it's surprised snort as she took the reins and lead it away into the trees.

Katara had taken no chances with this little meeting, knowing full well how much Sokka hated Zuko. And Suki wasn't about to let her down.

* * *

A/N: YES!!! Some JetZula action (literally, lol), and some Zuko/Suki interacton! And everything has fallen into place for the upcoming chapters... But you'll just have to wait and see for what comes next!!!

Kori


	19. Guilty Conscience

A/N: OMG! I'm acutally updating within two days of my last chapter (faints). Lol, actually, I was going to upload this chapter yesterday, but the site was down. And in the time while I was waiting, I nearly got Chapter 20 typed up as well, so it should be up either tonight or tomorrow. ;D And I'm pleased to say that this chapter is the one where you all find out if you were right about that mystery Dai Li person! And we get to see Azula's reaction to what happened in the last chapter, as well! Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the characters... Quite depressing, really...

* * *

Chapter 19: Guilty Conscience

She stood atop the same dune, silhouetted by the pink sky before the sunrise. As Zuko approached the hill, he heard her sigh, and she was sitting by the time he reached her. Even behind the cuts and bruises on her face, the stains and rips in her dress, and the dirt that covered her, she was still beautiful… He sat next to her, watching as the sun crept over the horizon.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Zuko said softly, "What if we get caught?"

"We won't." she said matter-of-factly, "Suki's covering for us. We've got a little while before we have to worry."

"You're sure?" He seemed to be asking her that a lot lately.

"Positive." Her hand slide over to take his, as if to reassure him that she knew. "I just feel really guilty, doing this behind Sokka's back."

"I understand, but it can't be helped. He still holds a grudge against me… and, frankly, I can't blame him. But for the next month, we've just got to act like nothing's going on. We train, we eat, we mingle, nothing more. We can't let on that we're anything more than just friends."

"What about Suki? I don't want her to lie to Sokka or the others." Katara worried.

"I've got an idea… But it'll take a lot of drama and good acting to pull it off." Zuko told her.

She nodded, looking back into the rising sun and thinking, as she often had, of him. _You rise with the sun…_, she thought before she finished his statement.

"We're going to have to fight."

* * *

Azula slipped back into her room unnoticed, sliding the door shut behind her. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, placing a hand over her thundering heart.

"Never again." She told herself before moving to the wardrobe. She'd never been that afraid in her life… Her life and her father's praise had been in jeopardy, and possibly her friends' support.

She quickly shed the scarlet and gold dress, pulling out her crimson armor from the drawer. She pulled it on almost ceremoniously, grabbing her boots from beside the dresser. She put them on and tugged the bindings tight. From the vanity, she raked a brush through her hair and pulled it back into a perfect topknot. Then, she retired to the sink in her bathroom to wash the makeup from her face before returning to the mirror. She picked up the single tube of blood-red lipstick… that was the only makeup she needed.

Whatever changes had come over her during her exposure to Jet's suave ways had been washed down the drain. She was Princess Azula, daughter of Fire Lord Ozai and rightful heir to the throne.

And, from now on, her "friendship" with Jet was strictly business. She couldn't let emotions run her life.

There was no room for error, for imperfection, in royalty.

* * *

Sokka sat up, yawning, and stretched his arms over his head. He took a breath, and the warm scent of cooking meat drifted to his nostrils. He smacked his lips hungrily, moving over to sit beside Suki and Iroh, who were tending the breakfast fire.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Suki kissed his cheek.

"What smells so good?" He asked, looking across her to Iroh.

"Jasmine tea, and Boar-Q-Pine, " He smiled, turning the two spickets that held the large slabs of meat. "Fresh out of the forest."

"Mmm…" Sokka sniffed, licking his lips, "How long?"

"We'll eat when Zuko, Katara, and Aang and Toph get back." Suki said casually. Sokka's blue eyes widened.

"Where are they?" He asked, a hint of a snarl in his voice.

"Katara went to find some clean water, Aang and Toph are gathering fruits, and Zuko took the ostrich to make sure that those two Dai Li agents he and Katara told us about didn't follow them this far."

This answer seemed to satisfy Sokka for the moment, especially since Katara walked in just then with the two twelve-year-olds. She was carrying an armful of canteens and chatting amiably with the fruit-laden Toph and Aang. Zuko wasn't with them.

"_Thanks Toph_," Katara whispered to her before smiling at her brother. She put all of the canteens down and sat next to Iroh, humming delightedly. "Mmm… Smells delicious!"

"Yeah, it does." Toph said as she and Aang laid their fruits and berries on a clean blanket before sitting with the others around the campfire. Momo hopped off of Toph's shoulder and grabbed an apple as she spoke, then jumped into Suki's lap to eat it. The Kyoshi girl stroked his head, making him trill happily as she scratched behind his huge ears.

A rustling in the trees alerted them to another's approach. Sokka's eyes wandered, along with everyone else's, to the spot. A snort came from the trees before Zuko and the ostrich emerged. He ignored Sokka's glare as he tethered the bird to a tree and moved to sit next to Iroh and Katara. Suki stood up to wake the other Kyoshi Warriors as Iroh pulled the huge slabs of meat from the stakes and took Zuko's knife to slice it into even pieces. He passed one each to the kids seated around him, excluding Aang, and then to each of the yawning Kyoshians as they streamed past. Aang and Momo passed out fruits, and Katara poured the tea. She had just finished handing Iroh a cup when she tripped, spilling hot tea all over Zuko. Everyone stopped, and in the instant of silence, Iroh sniffled.

"Oh! I'm sorry Zuko!" Katara exclaimed, "Let me get that." She started to waterbend it out of his robe when he started to wave his arms around, breaking her concentration.

"You clutz!" He snarled, trying to wipe the stain away, "Don't touch me!" He pushed her away as she tried to help.

"You _pig_!" She screeched, "Fine! Get it yourself!" She stormed off and sat, glaring, next to Sokka.

For all everyone else knew, a rift had just formed between Zuko and Katara… but, in fact, they were closer than ever.

* * *

"Are we safe to talk?" The young woman asked, her blue-green eyes hidden beneath her helmet.

"I think so." Her companion replied, his voice low. "Have you heard anything more about the Avatar?"

"Only that those two boneheads, Ling and Kimji, lost the trail." She hissed angrily, "Anything from your end?"

"Nothing clear, " He admitted, "But I may have a lead."

"Really?" They both stiffened as one of the senior officers passed, acting as if they were guarding the cell behind their backs (which was, in fact, empty). Once he was out of earshot, she dared to continue, "What?"

"That guy the Princess assigned me to, Jet. I overheard him talking to her last night on their date. He used to know Katara."

"That girl who save you and your dad?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

"That's great! Have you heard from Kahn?" She asked, wondering about her brother.

"Everyone's ready. All I have to do is give the signal."

"So?" She glanced at him, searching his vivid green eyes. He gave her a knowing smile.

"I'll tell you when I get back." He told her, "Long Feng himself assigned me to pick up the Avatar's trail."

She held back a squeal of delight, reaching over deftly to take his hand. She squeezed it gently. "It's just the break we needed. You're a great tracker, and then we can know when to initiate the rebellion."

"Exactly. It's been so long since I've seen Aang and Katara. It'll be really great to see them and finally set things right here."

"When do you leave?" Her voice was quiet.

"Dusk." His voice carried the same sad tone.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too…" He squeezed her hand again. "I'll be back soon, Kori, I promise."

She checked to make sure no one was looking, then she removed her helmet to reveal her long auburn hair. She swooped in and kissed him quickly before twisting her hair back on top of her head and replacing her helmet, hiding a blush beneath the wide brim. He grinned, leaning over to place a swift kiss on her cheek.

"Good luck, Haru." She said softly before walking away, a blush creeping into her tanned cheeks.

* * *

Jet's deep brown eyes scanned the courtyard meticulously, leaving no corner unwatched. There was no sign on the guards or Dai Li, even his own, but he knew how well they were able to disguise themselves. So it was with great care that he crossed the darkened courtyard to the gates, keeping to the shadows. He gave the area one last once-over before cupping his hands to his lips and whistling twice.

A reply came from the other side of the wall.

He grinned, sliding his hand through the golden bars. On the other side, someone grabbed it. "Smellerbee?" He asked, unable to see clearly past the bars.

"Jet!" She squeezed his hand eagerly, moving so that she could see him. "How'd things go?"

"Well, I think she had fun…" He said absently, glancing back to the palace.

"Focus!" Smellerbee jerked on his hand. "Did you find out anything?"

"Just that there are troops due here in about two months, and that they've lost the Avatar's trail again."

"Damn!" Smellerbee swore. "You're sure that's all?"

"Yeah, trust me. She told me a lot more than she'd have liked after she went overboard on the drinks, but not much of it was of any use. Mostly it was about her, like when she was little." He glanced over his shoulder again as he felt a guilty stab in his heart. "Ok… you'd better go before you get caught."

"All right. Good luck, Jet." He felt her squeeze his fingers again before she let go, her soft footsteps just barely echoing as she took off.

Jet made his way back towards the palace, watching carefully for the Dai Li or guards…

But he wasn't the only one watching…

* * *

A/N: Ooooooh! Everyone's being bad in this chapter! Zuko and Katara are "arguing", to keep Sokka from knowing about them being together, Toph knew about it and is keeping it secret, Suki helped them get away, Azula betrayed her father, and Jet's betraying her! Wow, so much guilt! ;D Lol, well, we'll just have to see who ends up getting caught!

Oh, and that Dai Li girl who talks to Haru (yes, you all guessed correctly! ;D I think I was just too obvious!) is named Kori for a reason. I always like to put a little bit of myself into a story, whether it is as an actual character, or just some quirky little things I do. I was skeptical about naming her Kori, because it doesn't sound like a Japanese or Chinese name, but I looked it up and there actually is a Japanese name that is VERY close. Kaori means "perfume" or "fragrance" in Japanese, and it is only one letter away from Kori, so I just altered the name slightly, and if I remember right, Kornari means "heart" in some language (not quite sure which one, though), so that made me more comfortable putting her in there. So, yes, Kori is an OC based upon myself, but she is only there because I needed her as an integral part of the plotline. If you hate her, you hate her. If you don't, then you don't. It doesn't matter to me. ;)

Kori


	20. Fanning the Flames

A/N: Ok, I've been working on my poetry/short story thread on and I just got this done today. But I've been doing one of those "Fanfiction 100" things, and I started this AU story. You can read the random, scattered parts that I have so far here:

http:// forums. avatarspirit. net/ index. php?topic5283.msg297277#msg297277

I'm thinking about maybe turning this AU into another side-story (like my "Celebrate the Seasons" story, which has thus far been neglected... maybe I'll add that Easter story I was thinking about, even if it's really late :P And maybe one for the first day of summer ;D ). If you read what I have there, PM me and tell me if you think I should elaborate on it here! But for now, on with the story!!!

* * *

Chapter 20: Fanning the Flames

The Kyoshi warriors, all ten of them, stood on one side of the clearing, fan spread at the ready.

Zuko, Toph, Sokka, and Katara stood opposite them, each in their own fighting stance.

Iroh, Kuei, and Aang watched silently, awaiting the first move. They had decided to start the first day of training with a friendly mock battle, and all of the teens were eager to let their pent-up energy out.

Toph's eyes narrowed, and she shifted her weight slightly. An echo spread out through the ground and returned to her, giving her the exact positions of each of the Kyoshians, as well as her own teammates. She grinned, and Sokka noticed out of the corner of his eye. He and Katara were ready when she sent a wave of earth at the warriors, and immediately leapt at the oncoming girls with Zuko hot on their heels.

"Suki's mine!" Sokka called out, pulling his club out of the sheath on his back as he dodged through the other girls to get to her. He brought it crashing down at his girlfriend, but she easily flicked the blow away and sliced at him with her fans.

Toph catapulted another Kyoshi girl into the air. The girl rode the motion like a wave, using the added height to launch herself nearer to Katara before dodging the water whips and swiping at the Water Tribe girl. The Waterbender called her whips back to her, forming two ice daggers in her hands just in time to block the fans.

Zuko found himself surrounded by five of the other girls. His eyes shifted from one to another, ducking as a third came up and tried to strike him from behind. He let her come, diving below the blow and she rolled over him. Two more leapt at him as she picked herself up, but he easily deflected their fans.

Aang observed quietly as his friends fought, seemingly an equal match. But then it became more obvious as the minutes wore on that the Kyoshi Warriors were slowly wearing down the others. Suki had already pinned Sokka to the ground, then left him breathing heavily to move after Toph. The little Earthbender was having trouble with the warrior girls' Airbender-esque style, which easily followed the movements of the rocks she pushed out of the earth at them and then used it against her. With the added expertise of their leader, Toph was soon on the ground and out of breath as well.

Only Zuko and Katara were left, and they were fading. The warriors pushed them back towards the center, until the two were back-to back and surrounded. The Kyoshi girls grinned, already tasting victory. "You can just give up now, you know!" Suki taunted.

Zuko and Katara glared at one another for a moment, as if considering whether or not to cooperate with one another, before turning their eyes back to the warriors that surrounded them.

"Never." They snarled in unison. Then, they attacked with renewed vigor. Soon, half of the Kyoshi warriors had resigned to the sidelines with the others. Two more dropped back as Katara hit them squarely with a water whip before turning on Suki.

Zuko was too busy tangling with one of the other two remaining girls to notice the third Kyoshian sneak up behind Katara and knock her to the ground. Before she could get up, both Suki and the other girl had their fans at her throat.

"Check." They grinned.

Again, the tables had turned.

Now it was only Zuko against the three girls. It wasn't long before Suki found an opening and he too fell beneath their combined efforts. As he lay, panting, the Kyoshi girls all cheered.

"Kyoshi Warriors: 1, Gaang: Zero." Iroh commented as Sokka pouted, chuckling as he recalled the bet made before the match had even begun.

* * *

Today was going to be a good day.

Long Feng saw the boy at the gate. Why he was just sitting there, and not attempting to escape, did not occur to him immediately; But eventually, he understood.

The rebel had an outside accomplice.

And, as much as he despised the Fire Princess, he would enjoy letting her in on this little tidbit of information. Oh, how he would savor her anger… she was losing control, and quickly. There was rumor of rebellion in the ranks of his Dai Li, and also mention of unrest in the city. She'd lost the avatar's trail, as well as her brother and uncle. And the guard she had assigned to her little "boyfriend" had reported to him just minutes ago of the Princess's "antics" the night before. And now, there was another wrench to throw into the works.

There was a rat in her midst.

* * *

Mai had no idea why she had been summoned. All she knew was what the guard had told her, which was only "The Princess requests you immediately for an important meeting in the throne room."

But she did have that eerie feeling that it had _something_ to do with the fact that both Azula and Jet had been sneaking around that morning.

Ty Lee joined her, wearing her usual confused look. She opened her mouth, probably to ask Mai if she knew what this was all about. The older girl only shook her head.

"I'm as clueless as you are." She said before pushing open the huge, ornate doors into the gigantic throne room.

* * *

Azula sat atop the throne. Her jaw as set angrily, her hazel eyes burning.

Mai grinned, glad to see her friend as her old self again. She and Ty Lee stepped up on either side of the throne. By the look in the Princess's eyes, staring so intently at the other doors leading into the room, they knew that everything they needed to know was behind those closed doors.

But they didn't know that her stare was only a way to hold back the tears, and that even her blackest heart could, and was, breaking.

"Br…" She started, but her voice cracked. She cleared her throat, blinking back tears, then let her angry voice boom out through the room. "Bring him in!"

Ty Lee's grey eyes widened as Long Feng entered, flanked by two guards dragging a struggling Jet. His clothes were torn and bloodied from the fight he'd put up in the courtyard, but even after the beating he'd taken he was still defiant.

"Let me go!" He snarled, ripping his arm free only to have it jerked awkwardly behind him again. He was forced to his knees before Azula and her companions.

"Jet, you've been accused of high treason to the throne. How do you plead?" Azula's eyes narrowed on him.

"Not guilty!" He yelled through clenched teeth as the guard twisted his arm again and he recoiled.

"Liar!" Long Feng objected. "I saw with my own eyes. You were consorting with someone outside of the palace! Now, I suggest you admit to your crime, street rat."

"Never! I'm not guilty!" Jet insisted.

"Really? Explain to me _exactly_ what you were doing at the gates, then." Azula's eyes narrowed.

"I was supposed to meet a friend. I saw her last night and she wanted to know how…things went." He almost said 'how our date went', but the look in the Princess's eyes clearly said that if he did, he'd surely be dead.

"And you'd be prepared to fight in order to prove your innocence?" Azula glanced at Mai as she spoke. The older girl was silent, but she nodded slightly in understanding.

"Yes, I would." Jet replied, knowing full well that he'd just put himself into a no-win situation.

"It is agreed, then. At sundown today, you will fight Mai. Whether you win or lose will determine your fate." Azula smirked.

Mai sneered as well, flicking her wrist to reveal a set of razor-sharp knives in her hand. The dim light of the throne room glinted off of the metal with a deadly gleam.

"I suggest you prepare well, Jet. Only the Yu-Yan archers can match my aim."

She wasn't exaggerating, and just to prove it, she tossed one of the knives at him. His arms shot up, tied at the wrist, to block it. Just as she'd planned, the dagger sliced harmlessly through the rope before falling into his lap.

"You have twelve hours until your inevitable defeat."

* * *

"And…out." Suki commanded, and the ten Kyoshi warriors, along with Toph and Katara, all stepped forward and flicked out their fans. "You boys ready yet?" She yelled to the three boys, who were gathered behind Appa. Iroh grinned as he watched the girls continue their movements, eagerly anticipating the time when the boys would emerge.

"We don't _seriously_ have to do this, do we?" Zuko complained to Sokka and Aang. All three were in their underclothes, standing around a pile of green uniforms.

"Well, it was the deal you guys made." Aang told him. "If the Kyoshi Warriors won, you had to wear their stuff and train with them until you could beat them _without_ bending." He pulled on one of the green Kyoshi dresses, squirming a bit. "But I've got to admit, this _is_ a bit weird."

"Says the boy who _doesn't_ have to do this." Zuko snorted.

"Yeah, why are you doing this, anyway?" Sokka asked as he threw Zuko one of the uniforms.

"I wanted to so _something_." Aang replied. "I'm tired of just sitting and watching you guys have all the fun-"

"You call this fun?" Zuko raised an eyebrow as he awkwardly pulled on the Kyoshi dress.

"-and I figured that if you guys had to do this, I might as well join in." Aang continued, ignoring Zuko's mutterings.

"Lucky you." Zuko rolled his eyes as he picked up one of the leather breastplates. "We don't have to wear the makeup, too, do we?"

"Yep." Sokka told him; Aang was already putting on the white powder.

"Great…"

A few minutes later, the boys emerged in full Kyoshi garb. The girls were so engrossed in their training that they didn't even notice until Iroh started chuckling. All the girls started to laugh as well. Even Toph, who could only image how stupid they looked, was rolling on the ground cackling.

"Laugh all you want, ladies." Sokka boasted, sticking his chest out. "You know I look good." This sent the girls into another fit of giggles.

"Oh, Zuzu, you look so pretty!" Katara teased, fanning herself and rolling her eyes with a sigh. The other girls nearly fell on the ground because they were laughing so hard. Zuko frowned, then smirked as he gleaned some inspiration from Sokka's comeback.

"I know you're just jealous, Katara. I mean, you've got to admit, I pull the look of _much_ better than you do." He taunted back, just asking to have his butt kicked from there to the South Pole.

"Oooh! No he _didn't_!" Toph shook her head.

"Yeah… he _did_." Suki replied, because Katara was at a loss for words.

"That's what I thought. Now, can we get this over with so I can get out of this dress?" Zuko rolled his eyes.

Sokka was biting his lip, trying hard not to laugh at his sister's horrified expression. Aang's gray eyes were wide with surprise at Zuko's guile.

"Whatever you say, Zuko." Suki tapped Katara on the shoulder, rousing her out of her shocked trance. "But I don't think Katara'll let it off that easily."

"Damn right I won't!" She snarled. Even though she and Zuko were _supposed_ to be fighting, that comment had stung. "You really think you look so much better than me? Well, let's see how well you fight in it!" She gave no warning and leapt at him in true Kyoshi fashion, fans spread. Zuko tried to move away, but kept tripping over the hem of the dress. He was only, barely, able to parry her first few blows before he fell and found her fan at his throat.

"Pinned ya."

He twisted around and knocked her feet out from under her, but she used her fans to help balance as she flipped over in the air and landed on her hands. She followed through with the movement, springing back up and returning to her feet. Zuko lunged at her, but she side-stepped his attack and shoved him face-first into the dirt.

"Pinned ya again." She sneered before walking off triumphantly to the cheers of the other girls.

"Now, if you boys are done," Suki directed her gaze from Sokka, who was staring dumbstruck between his Zuko and his sister, to Zuko, who was getting up and wiping the dirt from his cheek. "Then I suggest you join in on our training session. Katara's only been training with us for half an hour, and she has already managed to bring you down without even landing a blow."

They agreed and joined in, following Suki's orders with precision. But as each of them grew used to the repetitive motions, their thoughts wandered from the task at hand…

_Katara may be beautiful_, Iroh thought to himself as he watched the kids training, _But she's one hell of a fighter._

_I can't believe she just _did_ that_!, Sokka was amazed at his sister's almost instant grasp of the Kyoshi style. _And she and Zuko are fighting, too. I guess they aren't as "buddy buddy" as they thought…_, He smirked, glad that, in his mind, he didn't have to worry about Zuko and his sister anymore…

_She's learned our ways even more quickly than Sokka or I did_!, Suki mused, _But I wonder if this fight she and Zuko are putting on is just an act_?

_These moves are a lot like that Avatar Kyoshi taught me…_,Toph thought, shifting her weight to catch the next movements that Suki demonstrated, _Maybe this training will not only help me get better, but everyone else too…_?

_We're all growing closer,_ Aang observed as he gingerly performed the steps, _And together, we'll be stronger_.

* * *

A/N: OOOH! -Squee- I had SO much fun doing this chapter. The whole fight scene was great, and then I got to put the boys in the Kyoshi uniforms!!! And then the Zutara stuff!!! -squee- This is getting so good ;D (trust me, writing this is just as much fun for me as reading it is for all of you!)

HUGE thanks to all of you who've been kind enough to send me reviews, and who've followed this story faithfully since I started it! -huggles-

Kori


	21. Trial by Fire

A/N: Man, it's taken me awhile to get this up! ; Sorry, guys... I had a bad case of writer's block when it came to the fight scene between Jet and Mai. But enough of me, on with the story!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender... only in my dreams T-T

* * *

**Chapter 21: Trial by Fire**

The heat of the day made everyone in the Avatar's camp irritable. The swamp-like forest they'd chosen to inhabit was humid and sticky, so by the late afternoon nearly everyone (excluding Iroh and Zuko) had stripped down to their undergarments to try and keep cool.

"How can you _stand_ this heat?" Katara had abandoned her argument with Zuko, choosing to use her energy to keep cool rather than fight. He shrugged.

"It's always like this back home." He replied. Even he had shed his thick outer robe, but not the sleeveless shirt and pants that he had on underneath.

"Great!" Sokka complained, "So _this_ is what we have to look forward to in the Fire Nation?"

"Well, it is a tropical area near the equator." Iroh told him, "There is lots of rain there as well."

"There's a lot of rain in the Fire Nation?" Suki asked, fanning herself. "I always figured it was more like a desert. You know, all hot and dry."

"Oh, no my dear." Iroh chuckled. "It is basically a rainforest. It does get very hot, but it is humid and there are usually showers in the afternoons. And during the wet season, it storms nearly every night.

"But I thought the Fire Nation people would hate the rain?" Toph wondered, "That's what I've always heard, anyway."

Aang nodded. "Most of them do," he told her, "They're almost afraid of it… at least, that's how the Fire Nation was when I last knew. But that _was_ a hundred years ago, and I only really ever talked to my friend Kuzon…" The little monk mused, a small smile as he daydreamed back to the good times he'd had. He was so lost in his reverie, and the other were too occupied in cooling themselves (or, in Sokka's case, staring at Suki) to notice the shocked look on Iroh's face at the mention of Aang's childhood friend. But it was gone within an instant, and no one was any the wiser when the old man nodded.

"You're correct. Most people were brought up with the notion that the raindrops were the tears of La."

Kuei, who had spent much of the last days in obscurity, either sleeping watching silently, was suddenly interested. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "I've heard of that! Wasn't that the tale of Tui and La's betrothal?"

"Indeed, it was." Iroh chuckled, and the mention of the two Spirits connected to the Water Tribe immediately caught the attention of Katara and Sokka.

"Really? I've never heard that story." Katara mused, thinking aloud, "Would you tell us please, Iroh?"

"Oh, _please_ don't get him started!" Zuko complained, giving his uncle all the more reason to launch into the folk tale.

_Long ago, when the Spirits still walked the earth and before the first humans, the Four Elements and Nations were established. There was fierce, brave Agni of Fire, the steady and levelheaded Tui of Water, Terran the strong of Earth, and Anlil the wise of Air. Then, the mother of all the spirits told these four that she, Gya, would create one thing for them all, as long as it was something beneficial to the humans who would come after the Spirits had readied the world for them._

_Each of the four High Spirits wanted something different for the humans, but it was wise Anlil that thought of the best thing. She noticed how the lower spirits feared the coming of night, and the darkness which shrouded those spirits who preyed upon the others. So, she proposed that Gya create something that would provide light during the dark nights, and she agreed._

_She created the moon, and her name was to be La._

_In turn, each of the four High Spirits gave her something as well. Agni gave La his fire and radience, Tui gave her grace and wisdom, Terran gave her an unbreakable will and a strong sense of duty, and Anlil gave her flight and beauty. For a time, there was great celebration among the Spirits._

_But, as usually happens, there was conflict among the High Spirits. Both Agni and Tui had fallen in love with the stunningly beautiful La, and wished to marry her. And though the two were friendly to one another, there was a deep rift growing. Gya decreed that La should be the one to decide, and she would not interfere unless La requested her to._

_And therein lay the problem, for La loved them both. Agni had always been intensely kind to her, as had Tui, who had taught her how to move the tides, what he called 'bending the water'. It was this that she was practicing when Agni came across her one day._

"_Do you mind if I join you?" He asked, startling her. The water that she had been twirling about her head fell, drenching her, and she turned to see who dared to disturb the sanctity of her river glade. When her eyes fell upon the handsome Agni, her face softened._

"_Yes, please, my friend." She smiled warmly at him and returned to her bending as he sat upon a large rock nearby. He watched in silence for a while before he got up the courage to interrupt her intense concentration and ask what was on his mind._

"_Forgive me for asking, my dear La," He said politely as she twirled a stream of water around her slender body, "But have you yet made your decision?"_

_He did not have to specify, for she knew exactly what he was speaking of. "Yes… and no." She replied with a sigh, "I want to do something beneficial to the world, that much I know… but that decision probably means that I have to betray my heart." She concentrated harder on her bending, as if that would tell her all the answers to her questions._

"_I see." Agni's face belied no surprise, no happiness or contempt, only a calm understanding. "I want you to know, La, that no matter your decision, I will support you completely."_

"_And that is why I love you so," She told him as she returned the water to the river and almost glided over to sit next to him. "But I fear that you will not like the decision I must make any more than I myself do."_

"_You're going to choose Tui." There was a sadness in his fiery gold eyes._

"_Yes… This 'bending' as he calls it, I believe it to be a wonderful thing to teach the humans. But it is because of Tui's teachings that I can do it, so I feel obligated to choose him even though I love you." She told him, "But, I want to teach you what he has taught me, so that you will always have a part of me with you."_

"_I would like that very much." He smiled, standing up and offering her a hand._

_And so La taught Agni how to 'bend', but instead of water it was fire that he could control and manipulate. At her request, he also taught Terran and Anlil, who learned to bend their respective elements just as Agni had. And when the day came for the humans, they too were taught to bend before the Spirits retreated back into their realm and let the humans continue with the world that had been built for them. And the Avatar was created, having the ability to bend each of the four elements and a special connection to the Spirit World, to help keep balance and peace between them._

_But when the first rains fell on the tropical lands of the Fire Nation one night, the people wondered why the moon was crying. La appeared before them and told them that they were her tears for the people of her forbidden lover. They were her anguish at being forced to abandon her love for Agni in order to better the world for the humans, and her intense love that she had for all of the people of the world._

"And over the years, that notion has been twisted greatly," Iroh finished. "The people of the Fire Nation forgot their love of the rain, and the old stories became only legends and myths. Then people started to believe that the rain was a punishment for misdeeds against La by Agni, and not simply her tears of love. That is the belief that has stuck, and that everyone now believes."

"That's amazing…" Toph whispered. Kuei nodded, his eyes on Sokka and Suki. The two young lovers were lost in their thoughts, both remembering how that history had been repeated with Sokka and Yue…

"What about you?" Katara looked from Zuko to Iroh, pulling her hair up off her neck. "What do you think?"

"I believe the story." Iroh replied. "The rain is a very enchanting and mysterious thing, but nothing to fear."

Katara smiled, nodding, and looked to Zuko. He shrugged. "My mother always told me that the rain was a gift from the Spirits, to cleanse our souls and bodies." She nodded, liking that answer.

"Gods, we could use some rain at the moment." One of the Kyoshi girls said, fanning herself. Everyone nodded in agreement. Aang stood up and used his Airbending to laugh himself up through the trees. Within a few moments, he returned.

"You guys might just get your wish." He said, and all of the kids perked up. "Come on, I'll show you!" He took off through the branches, leaping from tree to tree ahead of the others as they got up and ran after him. They emerged a minute later, out of breath and a bit battered and torn. But it was worth the sting of their sweat running into the scrapes and the bruises that would appear on their skin later, if only for the sight of the huge, ominous rainclouds just visible over the horizon.

"Wow!" Toph exclaimed, shifting her position slightly, "It's huge!"

"How can you tell?" Sokka asked.

"I can feel the thunder vibrations from here." She replied just before a huge roll of thunder reached their ears. "But it's moving slowly."

"Aww!" Everyone else groaned. "How long'll it be?" Katara asked still hopeful.

"A week at least," Aang told her, testing the stagnant air against the faint vibrations he felt from the thunder. "But that's only if the wind picks up."

Everyone groaned again, disheartened, and slowly made their way back to camp.

"So?" Kuei and Iroh asked over Bosco's yawn as they returned.

"It's going to be a week or more before we get any relief from this heat." One of the Kyoshi girls mumbled, flopping down on the ground dejectedly. The two older men frowned.

"We have something to look forward to, then." Iroh mused.

But little did they know what _truly_ lay over that horizon…

* * *

Dusk was falling. Things were happening quickly beneath Lake Laogai. 

"Be careful out there." A brawny young man of 18 patted his friend on the shoulder. His blue-grey eyes were shining as the two men embraced.

"I will, Kahn." Haru assured him, "Keep an eye on things here while I'm gone."

"Would one of those 'things' happen to include my little sister?" The older boy teased, ruffling his friend's hair.

"Yes, her too." Haru laughed as a whistle blew in the distance. "I've got to go. Hopefully, I'll be back soon."

With that, he clasped Kahn's hand one last time before jogging down the underground hallway to the outlet in the woods behind the lake. It was there that he would start his mission…

To track down the Avatar.

* * *

"Kori, don't do this!" 

"I already told you, Yo-Li, I _have _to." The auburn haired young woman told her roommate as she shoved some uniforms into a knapsack. "I'm tired of being put on patrol all the time, just because we're women. I'm going with him, no matter the consequences."

"You _do_ know what'll happen if they catch you?" Yo-Li turned her silvery-golden eyes back to her friend, her brown pigtails bouncing as her head whipped around.

"No, and I don't' care!" Kori snarled, grabbing her pack and heading towards the door.

"They'll _kill_ you, Kori!"

She stopped in her tracks, fingertips only millimeters from the latch.

"That's right, Kori! If you're caught interfering with a _top-secret_ mission that no one's supposed to know about, not to mention defying a direct order and going AWOL, they'll kill you. I don't think Haru would want to come back from tracking the Avatar and be ready to finalize the attack plan to find that this girlfriend was executed for trying to follow him and then be arrested for high treason because they found out about the Resistance!"

"Shut up, someone'll hear you." Kori hissed when Yo-Li had finished her rant, "And I'm not his girlfriend." She added, quieter.

"Coulda fooled me." The brunette bopped her head to the side, making her pigtails bounce comically.

"Fine. I won't go." Kori dropped her knapsack next to the twin bed she slept on during the afternoons, after her early morning watch duty. "But only because I love him…" She said to herself, too softly for her friend to hear from across the room.

"Good. Now go to bed, we've got to be up in four hours for watch duty."

* * *

The shadows created by the huge palace walls grew larger, nearly eclipsing the two young people standing opposite one another in the center of the courtyard. 

"Whenever you're ready, Mai." Azula called from the sidelines, her eyes more harsh than a winter blizzard at the South Pole as they fell on the young man who had broken her cold heart only that morning… the traitor she'd fallen for, and the rebel who'd betrayed her…

Jet.

"So, you ready rebel boy?" Mai conned, just asking Jet to make the first move.

"Whenever you are." He sneered right back, not taking the bait.

"Bring it on." She responded, flicking her wrist and sending a single dagger flying at his chest. He flung himself out of the way and rushed towards her. His hook-swords deflected a few more daggers sent his way, but as he got closer it became harder to do. The sharp knives only missed him by a hair's width, snagging his clothes and tearing holes in them. It was only a matter of time before she stopped toying with him and actually landed a blow…

And sure enough, just as he got within striking distance, one of her sharp projectiles imbedded itself into his shoulder. He grimaced, snarling as he took a swing at her with his good arm as he pulled it out with the other hand.

"Smarts, doesn't it?" Mai grinned, easily leaping over his erratic attack and dodging him.

"Not at all." He hissed, ignoring the pain that was rapidly spreading outwards from his wound.

"Don't worry, it will." She sneered, ducking under another swipe of his swords. "That knife had a special coating of poison on it. It won't kill you, but you'll find that you wear out much faster because of it."

"Come on, Mai. Surely you're a better fighter than to have to resort to those tactics." Jet teased, already feeling the numbing sensation in his fingertips. "After all, Azula didn't choose you for your fashion tastes." He jeered as the sensation started to spread up his arm. "That shade of red is _so_ overused–"

But, as quickly as that, the entire battle was over. In his taunting, Jet hadn't noticed how close they'd been fighting until one of his hook-swords had caught on her billowing sleeve and ripped it to shreds. She'd swung out her foot, knocking him off his feet, and in the split second between him falling and her standing, he'd caught his other hook-sword on her pants and ripped them clean open from mid-thigh down. Furious, she pinned him to the wall just as Azula herself had in their first fight.

Only this time, a dangerously sharp (and probably poisoned) knife was poking into the soft flesh under his jaw instead of Azula's fingernails (though, admittedly, those nails could've done just as much damage as the dagger).

"Even _flinch_, and you'll find out _exactly_ why I wear _this_ shade of red." She snarled, daring him to move. He caught her drift, wondering in the back of his mind about that hint of malice in her voice that said he might just find out anyways… and the slight undertone of laughter there as well… But he figured that he deserved this; after all, he did completely shred her clothes.

"Enough. Jet, you've failed to defeat Mai in a duel." Azula boomed from where she'd watched the entire thing. "Therefore, the accusation against you of high treason stands. Guards, take him to the dungeons."

"I'm sorry, Princess." He whispered as he was lead past her, bleeding and torn. "I never wanted this to happen. I was only protecting my friends."

"Yes, you are." She struggled to keep a level tone to her anger, "And trust me, _this_ will never happen again. Goodbye, Jet."

"Goodbye, Princess." How he longed to reach out and stroke her perfect cheek just one last time… but he only smiled a handsome, forgiving, sad smile, and turned his back to her.

Her expression never changed, but Ty Lee couldn't sworn she saw a single tear run down her friend's cheek as she'd followed the guards back into the palace.

* * *

A/N: -Squee- Lol, some more Kori/Haru-ish action XD And the last shreds of JetZula -cries- Oh well, we all knew it was gonna end sometime! Oh, and I almost forgot about the whole Spirit world story thing-y! I really want to know how that one turned out... it seems believable to me, but I'm kinda biased :P Anyways, tell me what you think, and I'm gonna try and get 22 up in a few days and work on 23 (really bad writer's block on that one, too! X( 

Kori


	22. Keep Holding On

A/N: Yay! -chalks up another chapter- 22 is up and 23's coming along really nicely. I have nearly all of the last few chapters planned out, and the Epilogue's already written, so it won't be long now before you all find out what really _does_ happen After the Storm! XD This entire chapter was fun to write, but I especially love the last part of this first section, the middle, and the very end. But hey, that's just me, go find out your favorite parts for yourself! XD

* * *

Chapter 22: Keep Holding On

A few nights later, Aang was sitting alone atop a dune and staring up at the moon. He sighed, closing his eyes to it's light.

"Hey Twinkletoes."

He started, looking over his shoulder. Toph grinned, sitting next to him as he replied, "Hey."

"So, what'cha doin' out here alone?" She asked, taking a bite of the apple she was holding.

"Just looking at the stars… thinking." He replied, turning his eyes back to the night sky.

"Bout what?" She said through a mouthful of apple.

"A lot of things. How we've only got a week before that battle. How well everyone's been taking to the Kyoshi training. My Firebending training… The whole thing with Zuko and Katara…"

Toph's eyes widened at the last one, but she quickly hid her surprise. She knew perfectly well, and was likely the _only_ one who _really_ knew that Katara and Zuko's fights were mostly a ruse. "What about them?"

"Well, it's just that I'm not sure their fights are real. They seemed so…" He paused a moment, trying to find the right words, "Close, before. But now it's been like they're at each other's throats these last few weeks."

"Well, why're you complaining? After all, if they're fighting then you've still got a chance." She took another bite, wiping a bit of juice from the corner of her mouth as she tried to remain nonchalant.

He blushed, "Huh?"

"Don't give me that, Twinkletoes!" Toph insisted, hiding her disappointment. She couldn't see his blush, but she had sensed his heart speeding up and she could just _hear_ it in the way he spoke. "You've had a thing for her ever since I've known you, probably before that too. You can't tell me that seeing her fight with Zuko _doesn't_ make you feel a little better about having him around.

Aang shrugged. "I'm not sure… I love Katara, but I know she doesn't think of me that way. I only want her to be happy, and if Zuko makes her happy then I can deal with that." He smiled softly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think so… And after all, I've been noticing lately that there's someone else that I care a lot about too…" He hinted coyly, glancing back up to the stars.

"Is that so? Well, who is she?" Toph tossed her apple core away, seemingly indifferent. "It's one of the Kyoshi girls isn't it?"

He laughed, "No, not one of them. She's smart and strong, funny, pretty, and–"

"Get to the point, Twinkletoes!" Toph hoped that her intense training hadn't allowed Aang to feel vibrations as acutely as she did. If her voice hadn't given her away, her heartbeat certainly would have: it felt like her heart was pounding a hole in her chest, and like there were butterflies in her stomach.

"Ok…" He smiled, his own heartbeat clouding his hearing. He slid his hand across the sand to place it gently over hers. "Toph… I think you're amazing. And I don't care what happens in the next week, but I wanted you to know that."

"Aang…" Toph blushed, "I… I like you too." She let herself admit it, for the first time since they'd met, "A lot."

"Well, then… do you mind?" He leaned towards her, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. She was so startled that she turned towards him and a jolt went through her body as her lips brushed against his.

"N…no." She managed to stammer, but was silenced again as he placed another kiss on her lips this time, soft as a butterfly's wings and just as fleeting… But her sensitive touch registered what most never would've even noticed.

He placed his arm around her waist and she allowed herself to lay her head on his shoulder. And as they sat there, lost in the moment, there was one thought that was running through her mind…

_What took him so long?_

* * *

Zuko was "asleep" not long after sunset… nearly everyone was. Between Suki's warrior training, drilling with Uncle, and the heat, it was no wonder that he was worn out… but he could slowly, surely, feel himself growing stronger. He was starting to grasp the more advanced Firebending techniques that Iroh was teaching him, and Suki's training was helping a lot as well, not to mention the sparring sessions with any number of random people, warriors and benders alike.

But no matter how tired he was at the end of the day, he spend endless hours laying awake, with only the crackling of the fire and the others' soft breaths to sing him to sleep and chase away his thoughts.

The one person in camp that night who was still up stood from their spot next to the campfire. He heard soft footfalls coming in his direction, and there was a fleeting sensation of warmth against his cheek before the source of his restless mind retreated to her own sleeping bag.

Katara.

There were days that he struggled to successfully keep up their put-on fight, and others that he struggled to remember that it _was_ just a put-on. And, still, when he was left alone with his thoughts, she was always amongst them… and often the source of them.

Why did her eyes haunt his dreams? Why did his entire body feel electrified at the thought of fighting her, or with her, just to see the eloquent way her body spoke to the water? To him? Why was it that she was often the last one to fall asleep, sitting up alone deep into the night watching the flames of the fire crackle before her? Why did his heart pound whenever they were in close quarters, whether it be in combat or just in passing?

And why did he keep having dreams about the night, about two weeks before, when they'd kissed? What did it all mean?

But she wasn't the only thing on his mind. There was also something else… he couldn't explain it. It wasn't the growing sense of urgency as they all watched the moon wax closer to full with each coming night. It wasn't the electricity in the air from the slowly (or maybe rapidly?) approaching storm. It was a sense of insecurity… like there was something coming, that he _knew_ was, but just couldn't put a finger on as to what or why.

Little did he know that tonight, when the tension's grip was it's strongest yet upon him, was the night he would meet the source of this insecurity face-to-face.

* * *

"Someone's coming!"

Toph's urgent voice woke everyone as she and Aang rushed back into camp. No one seemed to notice that they were hand-in-hand as they tried to wake their bodies up and be aware of what was going on.

"Wha?" Sokka sat up, rubbing his eyes. Bosco yawned loudly, and everyone immediately was up and alert.

"What is it, Toph?" Katara grabbed her water skin, ready to fight if needed.

"Someone's coming. By the shape, I think it's a Dai Li agent." She said, placing her open palm on the ground.

"Just one?" Suki wiped the sleep from her eyes as she and the other all gathered around.

"Yeah… that's what's so strange." She said just as a faint rustling sounded in the nearby brush. All of the kids took fighting stances, but Toph motioned them to back away. They all did, watching curiously with Iroh, Kuei, and Bosco.

Toph placed her hands to the ground once more, letting it flow up and cover her hands like gloves. "He's close." She said, edging towards the trees and nodding her head at Katara. The Water Tribe girl nodded back, moving to follow as the two of them waited on either side of the trees where they expected the intruder to emerge. The others moved back even further, into the shadows, waiting as the seconds ticked by.

And when he emerged, they were ready.

As soon as the young man stepped foot in the clearing, Katara and Toph were upon him. Using the new techniques they'd been learning, they quickly overpowered him, pulling his hands behind his back as Toph's rock gloves clasped around his wrists just above his own. Then Katara's hands were at his neck, an ice dagger in each of them as she leaned over his shoulder.

"Why're you here?" She snarled in his ear, pressing the blade threateningly close to his throat.

"Wow, I don't remember you being this threatening, Katara." He replied, smiling beneath the wide-brimmed helmet.

She was startled that he knew her name, her eyes widening in surprise. "What're you talking about?" She mainly wanted to know how he knew her name, but there was also something she thought she recognized in his voice. Apparently, Sokka and Aang had heard something familiar in it as well, because she could tell that they were listening intently for his reply.

"What, you don't remember me? Seriously, is this any way to greet an old friend?" He laughed, not a teasing sneer but a jovial chuckle that she would've recognized anywhere.

"It can't be…" She stepped back, removing her daggers and returning the water to her pouch before moving to stand in front of him. He slowly broke free of his bonds and reached up to remove the helmet shadowing his face. His long brown hair was now short, but his eyes and his smile hadn't changed a bit.

"Haru." Katara sighed, rushing forward to hug her old friend. Aang and Sokka cheered too, running over to clap him on the back. Toph smiled, along with the Kyoshi girls and the two older men as they all emerged from the shadows. They all knew what this meant: they'd gained another ally in the fight against the Fire Nation…

But Zuko clenched his fists as he saw the way the newcomer embraced Katara; the way she looked at him.

And, deep within his chest, an angry creature raised it's head with a snarl.

* * *

A/N: Ooh, anyone catch the Harry Potter reference there? XD I couldn't help it, I went to the midnight premiere of HP5 the other day and I LOVED it! And I just finished reading Half-Blood Prince for the third time to refresh my memory before I get Deathly Hallows on Friday!

But anyway, I just loved the little thing with Aang and Toph at the beginning -huggles- Taang is just such a cute ship! And then the little smidge of Zutara in the middle (I loved all the questions Zuko had!)... and of course the reunion at the end! Ah, I just love it now that I'm really getting into the GOOD stuff! You'll all really love what's comin' at ya for the end if you've kept up with me so far! ;D

Kori


	23. Second Guess and Change Your Mind

**A/N:** **Woot! Only -counts on fingers- 11 days until the Avatar Season 3 premiere!!! -woot!- . I definitely want to have After the Storm finished by then, just because I know that whatever I see in the premiere will TOTALLY contrast with the story, and probably make me change the last few chapters for the umpteenth time. So expect the final...seven chapters up in the next week... I'll try to put up a chapter a day or so, so updates will be frequent! ;D**

* * *

Chapter 23: Second Guess and Change Your Mind

"What's your problem?"

Suki sat down next to Zuko, her face flushed beneath the Kyoshi makeup. After Haru's arrival, everyone had been too wired to sleep. It wasn't long before Iroh and Aang came up with a solution to their restlessness, and both struck up a song on the pipa and flute. It wasn't long before everyone was singing and dancing along.

Everyone, that was, but Zuko.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." He replied with a shrug, but she wasn't convinced.

"Whatever you say, Zuko." She rolled her eyes, "But you do realize that Toph isn't the only one who can tell if you're lying or not." She laughed, standing back up to join Sokka. The Water Tribe warrior glared over her shoulder at the other young man, wondering why he and Suki had suddenly become so familiar with each other. But Sokka soon turned his attention back to his girlfriend, and Zuko turned his own away from the others.

Iroh and Aang were playing a vibrant tune that even Zuko couldn't help but tap his fingers to. But Haru left the makeshift "dance floor" to whisper something in Aang's ear. The little monk's face screwed up in thought for a moment, his eyes darting to the moody prince. Zuko sent him a questioning glance back, and Aang raised a dark eyebrow. Then he shrugged and nodded to Haru.

A few moments later, the melody slowed dramatically to a gentle slow dance.

"Katara," Haru had walked over to her side, smiling, "May I have this dance?"

She blushed lightly and nodded, taking his outstretched hand and allowing him to lead her across the ground in a simple yet elegant dance. Sokka and Suki soon followed suit, his hands on her waist and her arms around his neck as they swayed back and forth. Kuei and one of the other Kyoshi girls joined in as well, and the three couples were quite a wonderful sight to behold.

"I'd forgotten how pretty you were." Haru whispered to Katara, a laugh in his voice, "You've changed a lot since I last saw you."

She giggled softly, nodding, "Not as much as you have."

He laughed, "Yeah, I guess you're right…" He let his voice fade out, thoughtful, then added, "I've missed you, Katara."

"I missed you too." She laid her head on his shoulder, to not only Zuko's but Aang's dismay. The two other boys' eyes widened in surprise, but they quickly hid their shock and looked the other way. Zuko fumed, knowing that he couldn't do anything about it without giving away their secret…

But before they knew it, the song had ended. Katara raised her head, smiled at Haru, and he escorted her back to the log where she'd been sitting. Unbeknownst to everyone, Haru was only being friendly: The pretty red-haired girl that was dutifully awaiting his return was still on his mind. But not only that had come from Haru's arrival…

There was also, now, a sort of camaraderie between Aang and Zuko. The two of them, though they'd never admit it, had formed an almost friendship, a neutral ground. And though they didn't talk much, there was a sort of understanding between them… a connection. Neither of them had known it, but this little link between them had been growing stronger for almost a year now, until the two were inevitably drawn towards one another. Ever since Zuko had taken his first steps towards retribution, by rescuing Aang from Zhao at the Fire Nation Stronghold, things had changed between them.

But now, when they'd finally realized that they would need one another, when worst came to worst, and any shred of luck was needed… Now was when they would need to understand each other and work together most of all…

Because, the Spirits decreed long ago that only together would they be able to restore balance to the world…

* * *

One week… One night… One more time…

Mai wandered alone down the dark halls, dagger spinning boredly in her hand. But she wasn't bored… In fact, she was totally occupied.

It'd been a week since the fight, and she'd had very little sleep in the nights since. She'd only had about three hours of forced sleep tonight, and that was just because she'd snagged some narcotic herbs from the nurses' storeroom.

For some reason, unknown to her, she always felt compelled to walk the endless halls, alone with her restless thoughts. And even though she'd never taken the same path twice, her nightly travels always lead her to the same place…

The staircase leading down to the palace dungeons.

And, until tonight, she'd forced herself to turn around and find her way back to her room. But now, deprived of sleep as she was, she'd told herself that enough was enough. It was time to face the interruption in her chi, because that was the only way to return her body to normal…

The only problem was, she had no idea what this excursion would do to her emotional state…

The two Dai Li agents who stood watch at the top of the staircase regarded her lightly: they'd become accustomed to her presence in the last few nights. She passed into the dark, spiraling hallway without incident, grabbing a torch from the wall to light her way. At the bottom of the stairway, another guard stood just around the bend from the holding cell.

"Lady Mai?" The man asked, incredulous.

"You're dismissed." She waved him off, "Wait with the others at the top until I'm finished here."

"As you wish." He bowed, backing out and going up the stairs as she continued around the corner.

"Hey there, beautiful."

Mai rolled her eyes. "You are _so_ cheesy."

"Well, can you blame me?" Jet grinned. Mai flashed a hint of a smile as well, but it was gone as quickly as it'd come. "So, what brings you down here, Mai? Shooting daggers at dummies not interesting enough anymore? Or did you just miss me?"

She rolled her eyes again, this time with a soft snort of laugher. "Honestly, I don't know why I'm here." She admitted, placing her torch in an empty bracket on the wall before sitting on the steps across the cell from him. He stood up and moved as close as his shackles would allow, leaning against the wall as he sat a few feet away from her.

"Really?" He asked, one dark eyebrow arching curiously.

"Nope. None whatsoever." She replied, twirling a dark strand of her hair around her fingers.

"We'll go with the second one then." He laughed.

"Well aren't you quite full of yourself!" She smirked, "And what makes you so sure _you're_ the only reason I came?"

"Why else would you come down here in the middle of the night? It's not exactly the social event of the year."

"What if I told you that Azula sent me to question you?" Mai told him. He only shook his head.

"I'd say you were smidging the truth a bit."

"Oh, you _are_ good." She smirked, "So… what _was_ it you were doing at the gate?"

"Is this part of the questioning or-?"

"Just curious. Azula couldn't care less about you right now, really. To her, it's like you dropped from the face of the Earth."

He nodded slowly. "Yeah… I kinda figured as much. But everything I said was true; I was only meeting an old friend. She'd been worried when I disappeared the other day, and she just wanted to know what was going on." He answered, not completely a lie, but still not entirely the truth.

And that was how it went into the early morning hours, questioning and answering in a game of half-truths and white lies. They both knew the other was holding something back, but by dawn neither had been able to figure out exactly what or why…

Mai yawned loudly, hand over her mouth.

"You should go get some sleep." He told her, and she smiled gratefully… just a tiny bit. She nodded, standing up and starting back up the staircase.

"Mai?"

She stopped, looking back over her shoulder though she couldn't see him from around the corner.

"Thanks for spending this night with me." He said, the first sincere truth he'd spoken all night.

She blushed, glad that there was a wall between them. "You're welcome, Jet…" She whispered softly before continuing up the stairs to get some well-needed rest. But before she did, there was one last thing she had to do.

The guards awaited her at the top of the staircase when she emerged. "You." She pointed to the one who'd been assigned to guard Jet after the other one had been sent to track the Avatar. "Kahn, was it?"

"Yea, m'am." He saluted her. "What are your orders, Lady Mai?"

"Remove his shackles. Keep at least two guards down there watching him at all times." She told him with an air of authority that they dared not question.

"As you wish." Kahn replied, his grey-gold eyes stern as she walked off. "You guys stay here while I go send for Kori. I think she'll be pleased to have a few nights off midnight watch duty for a while."

"Yes, commander." The two guards saluted him, which he returned with a smile and went off to send a message to his sister.

Mai heard all of this as she walked off, but none of it registered in her mind. She was too preoccupied with her thoughts…

And why, suddenly, she felt… happy…

* * *

Everyone's exuberance at the Avatar's camp wore out with the coming of the dawn, but they still were wide-awake. So, while they waited for the lack of sleep to catch up with them, they sat around the fire and listened as Haru told them of his travels after parting ways with Aang, Katara, and Sokka.

"So when I was selected to become part of an elite Earthbending team stationed in Ba Sing Se, I was thrilled. I jumped at the chance, especially after I'd heard the Avatar was in the city. It was only once I got here and started training that I learned about Princess Azula's coup and how you all had had to flee. Most of the other new recruits weren't very happy about being forced to serve the Fire Nation either. That's when I met Kahn and his sister, Kori, and we organized the Resistance."

"You put together a rebel army in the Dai Li?" Sokka was impressed.

Haru nodded, "Yeah. It wasn't easy, but we've been able to keep it pretty secret. We've been mainly biding our time, waiting for the right time to put our plans in action. I was able to get on the inside and listen, patrolling the palace as a personal guard."

"To Azula?" Zuko asked, curious. This young man had the guts and smarts to pull together a rebellion against his sister right under her nose, quite an impressive feat. But he'd learned enough about her in his sixteen years to know that Azula would never assign herself a bodyguard for no reason…

"No, some guy named Jet. He said he knew you all… but he and I were around the princess enough to hear some pretty good information."

"Don't believe any of it. Azula's a genius when it comes to this, trust me. If she knows _anything_ about your rebellion, she may have fed you false information." Zuko told him. Haru nodded again.

"Good to know."

"You said you were Jet's guard?" Katara asked, "Why? Did Azula capture him?" She looked worried.

"No, actually… I think she was _dating_ him, if you can believe that." Haru shrugged. Sokka, Aang, Zuko, and Iroh all nearly squirted hot tea from their noses at that. The Kyoshi girls all gave them weird looks, but then turned back to listen to Haru, 'That is, until Long Feng caught him with someone at the gate, probably leaking information. He's in the dungeons now, but I was sent out to track you all before I heard anything else about what Azula had in store for him." He looked down at Katara sadly, seeing the distress in her eyes.

"I hope he's all right…" She sighed.

"So Haru, why'd you volunteer to search for us?" Suki inquired, her grey eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Well, I've been wondering how Aang, Katara, and Sokka were doing ever since they left my village. And now, with the Resistance, I knew it'd be the perfect opportunity to find out when you all were planning to attack, so I could lead the Resistance in with you." He told her.

"That'd be great!" Sokka spoke up, calculating in his head. "It definitely puts the odds more in our favor. The only problem would be those Fire Nation troops you mentioned were heading this way. If I'm figuring right, they'd arrive here the same day as the invasion."

"Not all of them, though." Haru reminded him, "Some of them have been held up in Omashu and the village near Chameleon Bay. And they won't be getting into the city without a fight, don't forget that." He grinned.

"Yeah, I'm sure Dad and the other warriors are having a blast out there, banging Fire Nation heads." Sokka and Katara grinned tiredly.

"So when we attack, we should only have to worry about the Dai Li." Haru concluded softly, yawning.

"How many of you are there in the Resistance?" Aang asked as he lay back against Appa's belly.

Haru too let himself lay back and close his eyes, relaxing as he replied, "About a hundred of us…" He yawned again.

"That's good…" Aang yawned loudly as well, sounding almost like Appa.

"We're gonna need all the help we can get…"

* * *

As the sun reached its zenith at high noon, Long Feng found himself being summoned to the throne room by the dark girl… What was her name again? Ty Lee was the bouncy one…he should know with how "friendly" she was with him. Apparently the Princess thought the acrobat's "persuasion" techniques were better than Mai's. Ah yes, Mai was the dreary one.

"Yes, your highness?" He bowed before the Princess. The other girl only nodded, the dark circles under her eyes even more prominent lately.

"Long Feng, I have made my decision about the prisoner." Azula told him, her eyes closed in thought. She neglected to say his name, though everyone in the room knew exactly who she spoke of… especially Mai, who quickly hid a look of surprise. "He has committed high treason to the throne, which is a crime punishable, unfortunately…" She paused here, partly because her throat choked up a little at the though of her next words, mostly for dramatic effect. Mai knew all to well what her next words would be, and she mouthed them along with Azula, sadness in her dark eyes, "By death."

"I understand, Princess." Long Feng nodded, "When do you wish us to carry out your orders?"

"By the light of the full moon, in three days' time." She concluded, "Mai, you'll accompany him to be sure _nothing _goes wrong."

"As you wish, Azula." Mai said in her usual dead-pan, shock keeping her composed for the moment.

"Good, you're both dismissed." She waved them away. Mai and Long Feng bowed before removing themselves from her presence. Mai managed to keep herself calm until she'd sent the guard off and was quite alone with Jet in the dungeon.

"What's wrong, beautiful?" He asked, somehow seeing through the façade she'd put up so often in her recent years. He crossed the cell to her, raising a hand to stroke her paler-than-usual cheek. "It's ok, you can tell me." He smiled sadly, knowing somehow that it wasn't good.

Mai had no idea why she did what she did next. Maybe it was because of how her heart had been broken before… Maybe it was the fear of losing another part of her heart, like she had when Zuko'd rejected her… Or maybe it was simply the look of genuine caring in his deep chocolate eyes, but she couldn't bear to say the words on her lips.

It was only now that she let her tears flow. But no matter how many times he asked her what was wrong as she cried into his shoulder, she could only say one thing.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah... Mai gets emotional. I kinda figured that, even though we've never actually seen her get emotional, she probably would in a situation like this. She's just human, like everyone else. ;D So, like I said, keep an eye out for more updates and the EXCITING, UBER-FANTASTICAL, ACTION-PACKED conclusion of this story! And don't forget to read and review, people! Comments are love!**

**Kori**

**(P.S:. Cookies to anyone who can guess the song from the first line in Mai's section (the first one, not this last one) :D )**


	24. Final Hours

**A/N: Yay! We're finally getting into the good stuff! Hopefully I'll get two more chapters up tomorrow before I have Homecoming, which would give us a grand total of only FOUR more chapters to go and LESS THAN A WEEK until the premiere! -super fangurlie squee- **

**Well, enough of this... on with the story:D**

* * *

Chapter 24: Final Hours

"But you've only _just_ got here!" Katara complained. She was careful to keep her voice low, to avoid waking the others who were still sleeping soundly.

"I know, but I need to get back and organize the others so we're ready for you all in a few days." Haru whispered back, "That, and I've got someone waiting eagerly for my return back at headquarters." He grinned.

"Who?"

"Kori, Kahn's sister." He looked distant as he mentioned her name, "I can't wait for you to meet her, Katara, she's amazing. But I've really got to go." He took her hand for a moment, squeezing it gently.

"Oh…" She nodded, a bit shocked. "Ok… be careful." She smiled quietly, patting his shoulder.

"I will. See you in a couple days." He waved as he started off through the trees. She waved back, sighing when he was no longer in sight. She jumped slightly when a hand was placed on her shoulder, turning to see a pair of golden eyes looking beratedly down at her.

"Forget someone?" He frowned, a stern look on his handsome face.

"Oh…" Katara glanced down, and then back up in surprise as the comment registered, "Oh!" She cringed, resisting the urge to slap herself in the forehead at her blind stupidity. "Zuko, I'm _so_ sorry!" She said it with such genuine regret in her eyes that he couldn't help but smile just a bit.

"It's fine. Now we're even." He said, remembering the time not so long ago when he too, in the midst of the memories of a past love, had forgotten _her_.

"He's already found someone else anyway. It's just that he and I went through quite a bit together in the short time I knew him… I got myself arrested and sent to a Fire Nation prison for him…" She looked away, a little heartbroken.

"Sounds kinda familiar…" Zuko grinned, "After all, I'm gonna get myself killed by Azula for joining you."

"Yeah, like she wouldn't have fried your butt eventually anyway." Katara socked him playfully in the arm.

"I guess you're right." He yawned, sounding like a wolf-lion. "Come on, we need our rest." He wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked back to their sleeping bags.

"Ok…" She yawned too, "Just wake me up when you get up. We need to talk a little before the others get up." She smiled softly as she lay down. He nodded and headed over to his own sleeping bag, safely on the opposite side of the fire.

And a pair of hazel eyes, feigning sleep on the edge of the firelight, watched them silently, a smile creeping onto the man's wise old face.

* * *

That night, Toph and Aang again found themselves alone atop the dune while Aang stargazed.

"Aang."

"Yeah?"

"What do the stars look like?"

He paused, looking up to the heavens as he tried to think of a way to describe them to the blind girl. "Do you remember those fireflies we saw in the Spirit World?"

She nodded, "Uh huh."

"They look like that, only a lot farther away… like really tiny balls of light."

"What color are they? Orange-yellow like the fireflies?" She recalled the color well, the image burned into her memory so that she'd never forget the vibrant colors that her blindness in the mortal world wouldn't allow her to see.

"Some. Others are more yellowish or blue-white. They're all different colors, really." He told her, "And they sparkle brighter and dimmer. Some are brighter than others."

"I can imagine…" She smiled, seeing the image in her head almost exactly as Aang was, seeing through his eyes. "It sounds beautiful."

"It is…" He said to her, but his grey eyes were no longer turned to the stars. "Toph… if anything happens when we attack the city-"

"What do you mean _we_?" She interjected, "Aang, you've only _just_ recovered from your last bout with Azula. We can't afford for you to get hurt so badly again… and what if something worse happens? What if you…" She mouthed the last word, unable to say it aloud, "Die?"

"Toph, I promise, I won't get hurt again." He told her, wiping away the tears that had sprung to her eyes before they'd had the chance to flow down her cheeks.

"But…you have no idea what might happen. Even you can't see the future, Aang, no one can!" She cringed as flashes of pain, faint but definitely there, wracked her small body… It'd been almost a month since she'd felt these pains, not since Aang had forgotten it himself and their mental connection was broken. But now, her fear brought it back as if their connection had never been lost…

"I know… but I can't just sit around and wait. I'd just worry about you. And I'd never be able to live with not knowing, especially if someone got hurt and I could've been there to help." He comforted her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Aang… I don't' want to lose you…" She leaned against him, eyes shut painfully. "I can't let you…"

"Toph, you're not going to _stop_ me. You're the strongest person I know… If I learned one thing from you, it's to never give up. And if something happens, then it happens."

"But." She looked up defiantly, but he silenced her.

"No buts. Monk Gyatso told me once that everything, every problem and struggle, every life and every death, it all has a purpose and happens for a reason. And whatever happens, I'll always be with you." He smiled softly.

"Fine… Just promise me you'll be careful." She smiled back a little.

"I promise."

* * *

"Suki… Suki!"

She groaned softly, rolling over to face Sokka. He smiled apologetically as she blinked her eyes, trying to wake up. "What?"

"I was just thinking… What if something goes wrong?"

"Sokka!"

"I'm just saying!"

She sighed. "You can't start thinking that way." She slid her hand across the ground to grasp his tightly. "Not when we're so close…"

"I know… but I couldn't help but wonder if this might be our last few nights together…"

Suki sat up and scooted closer to him, pulling her sleeping bag over until its edge touched his before lying back down on top of it. "Sokka, I don't' think Yue would want you to do this if anyone was going to get hurt too badly. And besides," She reached over to cup his cheek before placing a swift kiss on his lips, "You still owe me that night out in the city, just the two of us."

"Yeah… you're right." He smiled, "Ok, let's get some sleep. We'll need our rest."

"I was trying to do that before you woke me up."

"Sorry. Night."

"G'night." She told him softly as they fell back asleep, hands locked between them.

* * *

Kori yawned loudly as she flopped down onto her bed early the next morning, fresh from another night of boring watch duty. She relished the few nights each week she'd gotten a break from it and spent her time watching the Princess' prisoner, Jet, in the dungeons with Kahn. But there were always those nights when she was stuck on watch duty, and she couldn't _stand_ how boring that was. It was only Yo-Li's constant presence that kept her sane, once her friend had joined her halfway through her shift.

Kori was just closing her eyes, not even bothering to change because she was so wiped, but a sharp knock on the door woke her. "Come in!"

Kahn poked his head around the edge of the door, grinning from ear to ear. "Hey Kori, I've got a surprise for you."

She sighed, "Kahn, I'm tired. Can't it wait 'till I get a nap?" She threw her pillow at him, "And besides, there's only one thing I really want right now and I'm pretty sure you don't have it."

"Whatever, sis." He sniggered, obviously knowing something she didn't. "Hey man, guess she's too tired to see you."

"That's fine, I'll come back in the morn-"

Before the sentence had even been finished, Kori'd jumped out of her bed, thrown the door open, and shoved Kahn out of the way as she, literally, leapt into Haru's arms. "You're back!"

He smiled, brushing some flyaway strands of auburn hair from her face. "Yeah, and you'll be even more excited when you hear what I found out."

She grinned up at him, stars in her eyes. "You don't mean…?"

"Yes." He answered the question she didn't need to ask.

"We move out at dusk, tomorrow night."

* * *

With dawn approaching, and what could be their last stand only mere hours away, Aang felt it was time to, finally, let Katara know how he'd felt about her… and how he now felt about Toph.

He was just heading out of camp when Iroh stopped him.

"Aang, you haven't happened to see my nephew around this morning by any chance, have you?"

"No, sir. Have you seen Katara?"

"No, I haven't… In fact, I haven't seen either of them since Haru left last night."

"Well, maybe we should look for them together?" Aang suggested. Iroh nodded, agreeing.

"Great idea, Twinkletoes." Toph commented, giving him a punch on the arm. "Might I suggest looking over that way? She pointed over to their right.

"Thank you, Toph." Iroh placed a hand on her shoulder, winking when Aang had turned his back to them and headed off the way she'd indicated.

It didn't take long to get clear of the hot forest, but Iroh was the first (luckily) to spot the two figures huddled together atop a dune a little way off, and stared calling their names to alert them before Aang noticed.

Up on the dune, both Katara and Zuko started when they heard their names being called.

"No!" they breathed, almost in unison, "We can't let them catch us like this!" Katara said frantically, scooting down the sand until she was a safe distance away from him. "Especially not Aang, he'd be devastated! No, leave your shirt off." She hissed at Zuko as he started to pull it back on.

"Wha?" he argued, one dark eyebrow arching for the sky, "Come on, they can only _imagine_ what we could've been doing if they find _me_ like _this_ with _you_! _They'll think we've been_-"

"No, act like you're Firebending!" She interrupted him, pulling the stopper on her water pouch and thrown a handful at him. The droplets settled across his chest, face, and arms like beads of sweat as he took a stance and started to bend. He grinned, knowing her quick thinking had probably just saved them a lot of embarrassment and awkward questions to explain.

"Hey… guys?" Aang looked confused as he and Iroh crested the dune and found not only Zuko, but also Katara sitting further down the other side.

"Hey Aang!" Katara waved, grinning innocently, "What're you doing here?"

"I was looking for you…" He glanced back at Zuko suspiciously as he sat next to her, "What are _you_ doing out here?"

"I just came out to watch the sunrise," She told him… which was actually the truth, "Then Zuko showed up to practice his bending." A total lie. She rolled her eyes, as if she was annoyed with the older male.

"Ah, I see." Iroh smiled, winking at Katara. She stared back, startled, for a moment (partially because Zuko had just finished his "bending practice" to shake the water from his hair).

"What is it?" Aang looked over at her, confused.

"Oh, nothing. Just thought I saw …something." She recovered quickly, "So, why'd you guys come out here?"

"Well, I kinda wanted to talk to you." Aang repeated, holding down a slight blush.

"And I wished to talk with you as well, Zuko. Come on, let's take a walk." Iroh beckoned to his nephew, who nodded and followed solemnly as he put his shirt back on. "Have a good chat you two!" The old man chuckled, waving as they walked away.

"So…" Katara started, smoothing her skirt out around her. It was the same one she'd stunned Zuko with back when they'd gone shopping in the city, and she could tell it was having a similar effect on Aang. She self-consciously pulled the top up higher on her shoulders.

"You look… nice." He said nervously, indicating her new clothes.

"Thanks." She smiled, "You wanted to talk about something?"

"Yeah. Katara… I think you know that I've always… liked you… a lot…" He told her blushing now.

"Uh… yeah." She replied, "I like you too, Aang."

"Not the same way I like you."

"Oh…" She looked down, a bit ashamed of not realizing this before. She admitted that she'd noticed Aang acting a little strange around her sometimes, but she'd never thought _that_ was the reason why… "Aang, you never said anything…"

"I know, I was too shy before." He confessed.

"And you're not now because…?" She looked a little puzzled.

"I… I'm not sure." He told her, "I mean, I still like you… but not like I used to. It's changed ever since…" He didn't finish, so she went on.

"Like how I feel about Zu…" She let her voice trail off quickly, though she'd been speaking in barely a whisper anyway.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Ok. Well… I just wanted to let you know that even though I don't feel _that_ way about you anymore, I still care a lot about you." He looked over into her deep blue eyes… the eyes that he'd fallen in love with the moment he awoke from the iceberg, and the eyes of the girl who had never thought of him than more than a friend… as he took her by the hand. "You guys are the only family I have left. If anything happens…"

"Aang, you don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about! You shouldn't be going with us, what if you get hurt again?"

"Toph said the same thing. I won't get hurt; I promise I'll be careful. But no matter what happens, we'll always be friends, right?"

"Of course, Aang." She smiled, squeezing his hand, "Always." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, like she'd done a million times before, then blushed slightly and covered her mouth as she pulled away. "Oops, sorry."

He laughed softly, "It's ok. Just don't let Zuko see."

She gasped. "How'd you know?"

"I didn't until just now!" He snickered, "You seriously _like_ him?"

Katara stared longingly out at the sunrise, golden and scarlet on the horizon. "It's more than that… There's always been _something_. Ever since I was little, and my mom would tell me stories about the handsome prince who came to save the beautiful maiden from her miserable life and take her on adventures across the world…"

"_I_ took you on adventures across the world!" Aang protested.

She laughed. "I know, but it just didn't feel the same. When my mom died, this necklace and her stories were all I had left of her. I can remember lying at night and imagining that I was the lovely maiden and my prince was coming to save me. I'd heard of the Fire Nation royal family before… I'd even seen Zuko once, before he got the scar."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he came once with some young general on a survey. I think it might've been Iroh's son, Lu Ten. But they used to send ships around about once a year just to survey the area, even though they never really did much. I guess they didn't think we were worth raiding back then, I was only about four at the time. But I remember my mother and I were out practicing our waterbending and the huge ship sailed not too far off. She pointed him out to me… told me he was special, that he wasn't like the other people from the Fire Nation. When he got off that ship three years ago looking for you, I recognized him despite the scar… and for a moment, all of those old stories came back to me and I _swore_ he was there for _me_…"

"Wow… I never knew." Aang said thoughtfully, looking out at the sun as he realized the strength of the connection between them…

"You're the only one I've ever told."

"Oh…"

They sat in silence for a few moments as this realization sunk in… then, "And Aang?"

He looked up at her curiously, "Yeah?"

"Don't tell Sokka."

* * *

"What did you want, Uncle?"

"I just wanted to have a nice chat with you, my nephew." Iroh smiled omnisciently, his hands in his sleeves. "We haven't spoken much for quite some time."

"Oh. I see…" Zuko knew there was more to it than that… but experience had taught him never to rush Uncle or he'd just beat around the bush until you had no idea what his true intentions had ever been. Zuko was sure this had something to do with the upcoming battle… or possibly that he'd been caught with Katara this morning… or both. And he needed to be able to steer the conversation himself, and not let Iroh's wit get the better of him. The old general would reveal his true intentions in time…

They walked together in relative silence for a time, then Iroh absently commented, "So, Zuko… I've noticed you spending quite a bit of time with Miss Katara."

Zuko was instantly on the defensive. "No more than anyone else. After all, we're a team now."

"Oh, I don't think so." Iroh grinned. "I've seen you two sneaking off some nights to sit together in the moonlight."

_So the old man's gonna get right to the point today_, Zuko thought, grinding his teeth. He kept a level head, though, and replied, "You're sure it wasn't Sokka and Suki?" He knew very well that he and Katara weren't the _only _ones who enjoyed sneaking out at all hours of the night for some alone time.

"No, not entirely." Iroh admitted, "It was dark, and my old eyes aren't what they used to be, you know." But there was a mischievous sparkle in those old eyes."

"See, you're assuming things again, Uncle."

He was quiet for a moment, letting Zuko think he'd won, then said "And I was _so_ hoping you'd like her. She's a wonderful girl… strong, brave, intelligent, and yet beautiful and graceful." Iroh smirked as he saw a veil fall over Zuko's amber eyes. "She would make a great Fire Lady someday…"

"Someday…" Zuko trailed off, his daydream clouding his mind until Uncle mentioned, "Oh, and what handsome grandchildren you'd have!"

"_Uncle_!" Zuko exclaimed, rudely pulled out of his reverie, "I'm not ready for _that_! And I'm sure she isn't either! We're just friends, nothing more."

"As you wish, my nephew." He smiled knowingly, "But there was something else I wished to talk to you about-"

"Here it comes." Zuko muttered under his breath. Iroh didn't seem to notice, or at least didn't acknowledge it.

"-When we face Azula, you must remember this: do not let your mind be clouded by power. Whatever may happen during this battle, you must not give in to her temptations. Azula will try anything to persuade you to join her again, and she will only betray you. You will never be welcomed back into your father's open arms; he doesn't care about you… I do. Remember where your loyalties lie, Zuko…"

He clenched the tiny Fire-Lily in his palm, the brilliant blue flower with red tips upon its petals that he'd meant to give Katara earlier. Thoughts of _her_ danced in his head as he looked at the intricate way the colors of the flower melded together… like they were _meant_ to be that way…

He knew exactly where his loyalties lay… with his heart.

"I will, Uncle."

* * *

A/N: Aww, a Haru/Kori reunion and Zuko gettin all sentimental! XD And a little Kataang for all of you who support that ship. I admit, it's cute, but I prefer Zutara. ;D I absolutely LOVE the little Taang bit I had in there... I had to give some reason for her to have been able to see in the Spirit World other than the fact that she couldn't bend there! Now Aang can explain things to her and not have to go get Katara every time! XD

Anyways, don't forget to review, people! Reviews Love Faster Updates -wink wink- ;D

Kori


	25. Minutes to Midnight

A/N: Ok, so I lied about getting everything up before the S3 premiere... But I PROMISE this will be finished by Halloween. I only have two chapters left to write out, and two more after this completely written and ready to be typed up. But I warn you now, I'm leaving you with aMAJOR cliffie on 27 (the big fight scene). ;D, and someone dies but I'm NOT telling who it is. See if maybe you can guess by the time I get there XD

* * *

Chapter 25: Minutes to Midnight

Kori ran like the win across the top of the Inner Wall, Haru likewise, and Kahn through the halls beneath Lake Laogai. Along their paths, they only stopped to relay information to the other members of the resistance before racing on…

* * *

Aang sat atop Appa's head and watched the others file out of the forest without him. He would meet them later, after taking Appa to a secret hideout Haru was supposed to have set up along the Inner Wall. It was down to the final hours now… it was down to the wire, and even he had no idea what lay in store for them behind the wall of the city…

* * *

Toph flinched for the twentieth time in the last quarter of an hour. Katara looked over at her, concerned, for the same. "You ok?" She placed a hand on her young friend's shoulder.

"No…" She twitched slightly, but it wasn't as violent as before.

"What's wrong?" Sokka looked over his shoulder at them, grinning at Suki momentarily as he did so. She smiled back from behind Iroh and Zuko.

"That storm is _powerful_." She said quietly, "It's all around us, like it's waiting…"

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked, looking around the clear night sky above them.

"It's weird… like the we're in the eye of the storm." She told him, "It's not moving anywhere, either. But it's _powerful_." She stressed the word again, "I can feel the lightning strikes even from here."

"It's no ordinary storm." Iroh looked to the horizon, where just the slightest hint of storm clouds could be seen billowing ominously against the inky sky. "This is a Spiritual Storm, created by the disturbances here. The fabric of destiny is unweaving around this area… and it will only restore itself if we set things right."

"How do you know this, General Iroh?" Kuei asked, stroking Bosco's head. He was to be hidden with some of the Resistance until the battle was over

"I have been in the Spirit World." Iroh's voice was solemn as a roll of thunder, "After my son's death, I felt as if there was nothing left to live for. My wife had died long before, when Lu Ten was still very young, so I had no family of my own to go home to. I fell into a deep depression, and found myself in the Spirit World one night as I slept here in the mortal world. There, the Spirits spoke to me. They said a special thread had been woven for me, the first and only general to successfully break through Ba Sing Se's great wall. It was a thread of Fate… of Foresight. They told me, showed me, many things I cannot repeat about the fate of the world if the war was to go on, if the Avatar was never found… I saw many events that must happen, or must be averted… I know the Spirits' wills, and our place in the web of life. But even the Spirits cannot truly see the future, only predict what may or may not happen. Destiny changes like the weather… we must mold it to our will and make things balanced. That is how I know about the nature of this storm, your Highness."

"Amazing!" a few of the Kyoshi girls tittered, staring in awe at the wisened old general.

"You never told me…" Zuko and Toph whispered, almost in unison.

"You never asked." He grinned softly, "But now, you know."

Overhead, the edges of the sky were quickly turning an ominous, inky black.

* * *

After hiding Appa with Kahn, Aang disguised himself in Earth Kingdom garb and rushed down the edge of the wall to where he was to meet Haru and the others. He arrived just as they were escorting Kuei and Bosco to a safe hiding spot.

"Everyone make it all right?" He placed a hand on Katara's arm, his wide gray eyes questioning.

"Yeah, we're fine." She nodded as they continued through the pitch black alleys of the lower ring to the safehouse. They would stay there until tomorrow night, awaiting the full moon and their opportunity to strike. It was to be in the old tea shop where Uncle and Zuko had worked for Bao, which was fairly abandoned now due to the success (even in Iroh's absence) of the Jasmine Dragon. Bao had agreed to hide them, and Iroh had in turn bequeathed the management of the Jasmine Dragon to him.

"Welcome, welcome." The man greeted them, showing them to his back room and basement. It had been completely cleared out, boxes of supplies and furniture pushed to the walls so there was plenty of room ready for them. As soon as they were sure that they were all safe, they immediately set to plans with Haru.

"So," He and Sokka looked over a detailed map of the city. "You guys will come into the front of the palace by tunneling here." He indicated a spot on the map.

"Yeah, and then you and Kahn will move in behind us and head off the Dai Li while we apprehend Azula." Sokka pointed to two more places on the map where the Resistance leaders would lead in part of the rebel army.

"And then Kori'll lead the others in… here." He pointed to a final spot as light stared coming in the small windows of the back room. The others had long since retired to the basement to sleep, but Katara, Aang, and Zuko had stayed up with the two in order to finalize the attack plans. Katara pulled the curtains across the windows with a yawn to keep their presence a secret. Haru stood and rolled up the map. "Good. And we'll start towards the palace promptly at dusk, right?"

"Right." Aang nodded, "But for now, we're going to get a good ni- day's rest." He laughed a little, and Katara had to admit that seeing the smile on his face was encouraging.

Haru nodded. "I'll get a couple of the guys to keep an eye on this place so you aren't disturbed. I've got to go now… I've got a little present for Kori." He grinned, tossing something sparkling and deep fuschia playfully in one hand.

Katara gasped as her quick eyes caught sight of the object. Then, a giddy smile on her face, she ran over and threw her arms around him. "You are?"

"Yep, tonight." He laughed at the confused looks on nearly everyone else's faces. "You think she'll like it?"

"She'll love it, I'm sure. Good luck." She released him with an encouraging grin, and he left the room quietly to find Kori.

"What was that all about?" Zuko asked as she passed him to go down to the basement and sleep.

"Oh, I think you'll see soon enough…" She hinted mysteriously.

Her hand unconsciously rose to the cobalt ribbon about her neck.

* * *

The black clouds that had fringed the horizon all night had now imposed themselves over the city as Haru made his way over the top of the inner wall. Only one little corner of the sky to the east was clear with the pink and orange streaks of sunrise. He found Kori staring out at this, a distant look on her face. But as soon as the sound of his footsteps reached her keen ears, she turned to face him. She grinned angelically for a moment, then noticed that he seemed to be hiding something behind his back. She put her fists on her hips, cocking her head to one side inquisitively. A sly, almost knowing smile spread on her lips as he approached.

"Hey."

"Hey…"

"So… Is everything ready?"

"Yeah. You let everyone know about the plans?" He continued to try and beat around the bush, his heart pounding loudly in his chest.

"Yep. Everything's all set on my end. Kahn's too." She waited, but he didn't reply. They stood there in an awkward silence for a few more moments before Kori cracked.

"Ok, I can't take it anymore. Something's up and I want to know what!" She pursed her lips, eyes critical.

He laughed. "Kori, I know we've only known each other for a short time, but I feel like I've known you my entire life…"

"Yeah…" She was listening closely, but still clueless.

"And I can't even imagine a day when you aren't part of my life anymore… You've become such a huge part of me."

She nodded, her heart thundering now as well as, slowly, she started to realize what was going on.

"So, I want to make sure that I don't _have_ to worry about what my life would be like without you around, because you're always there next to me…Kori… would you…?" He pulled out the object he'd brought for her, a pink, star-shaped crystal on a deep fuschia ribbon. She gasped, breathless, as he continued his question, "Would you marry me, once this is all over?"

She caught her breath and took the ribbon from him, letting the warm silk rub over her fingers. "Oh, Haru, I'd be honored to become your wife!" She threw her arms around his neck, tears of happiness streaming from her deep green eyes.

They kissed there in the morning sunlight, beneath the dark clouds of the storm overhead. When Kori finally pulled away, her face flushed and glowing, she had only one thing to say.

"What 'till I tell Kahn!"

* * *

A/N: Aww! Well isn't that just so cute! Kori and Haru are gonna get married! And for those of you who are wondering how he got a PINK crystal for her necklace, you'll find out during the battle scene (-wink wink- ;D). I hope to have 26 and 27 up really soon, so keep an eye out for those. And don't forget to read and review, people! Reviews Love!

Kori


End file.
